


THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FIENDISH AND FETISH

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: DIFFERENCE [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can they make it work?  WELCOME TO MY SICKNESS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FIENDISH AND FETISH

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2008

THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FIENDISH AND FETISH  


CHAPTER 1

IBIKI

Ibiki’s afternoon started just like everyday since he and Iruka decided to try… he wasn’t sure exactly WHAT they were trying to do… have a relationship? It wasn’t going very smoothly… the same issue resurfaced that had caused the end of their relationship the first time… pain. 

In the first week Ibiki had refused to touch Iruka, terrified he’d injure him, Iruka was still so slight. Then Iruka started pushing, wanting sex and Ibiki struggled to resist, Ibiki wanted Iruka fiercely but… it came back to what they desired as much as each other… pain.

They’d had this argument again and again.

“I can’t help the way I am… the way I feel… I don’t want to spend the rest of my life having to be ashamed of it… Ibiki, you want this and I want this… does it matter what anyone else thinks?! Would it make you happier if I was the one dominating you?!”

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow, “Not going to happen.”

Iruka snorted, “I don’t want to dominate you… it’s bad enough I have to bully you to get you to do what we both want!” Iruka shook his head, his face frustrated. “The real problem here isn’t with you hurting me… it’s that you’re pulling back, you’re intimidated by feeling love… need… you’re afraid of caring about me.”

Iruka sat straddling Ibiki’s lap gently trapping him in his chair looking at him. Ibiki looked away, his voice soft and low as his fingers lovingly traced Iruka’s scars “You won’t stop me… or you’ll try and I won’t… this is just too dangerous.” Ibiki looked in Iruka’s eyes. “Can’t you see how dangerous it is… how dangerous I am?”  
Ibiki sighed, “Do you know I love your scars… I’d whip you again, I’d HURT you again, this is what I am.”

Iruka captured Ibiki’s face looking fiercely in his eyes. “Do you know I love my scars too… and I’d LET you whip me again.”

Ibiki looked pained, “Why? Why Iruka… why would you let me injure you? Why DID you let me injure you?!”

Iruka smiled softly. “I wanted to, I wanted this for you…”

Ibiki smoothly interrupted. “And if I hurt myself for you would it make you happy?”

Iruka looked dismayed. “No! No, I don’t want you hurt!”

“And you don’t see anything wrong with that?” Ibiki frowned.

Iruka gave Ibiki a stubborn look. “You don’t enjoy pain.”

“Can you honestly say you enjoy THAT much pain?” Ibiki challenged, trying to ignore Iruka’s purposeful squirming on his lap.

“No… but I enjoy giving you that pleasure.” Iruka’s soft grinding was producing the desired reaction from Ibiki and yet he still refused to act on his body’s demands.

“Iruka I love you. I can’t keep hurting you.” Ibiki could see he was loosing this argument, every day it was a little harder to resist Iruka.

“Even if I want you to?” Iruka pleaded.

“Even if you want me to.” Ibiki tried to be firm.

Iruka’s eyes filled with tears. “Is it so very wrong?”

Ibiki’s eyes held love and sorrow. “It’s not going to end… only escalate until there comes a time when I seriously injure you, I can’t live like that. I can’t let this continue to that point. Iruka.” 

Ibiki cupped Iruka’s face gently. “I love you too much to let this continue. I won’t push you away, but I won’t do those things anymore. I love you. I will hold you and kiss you but I can’t do what you’re asking for, what you want from me. I just can’t.”

Iruka ducked his head in shame, “I’m sorry… I need the pain… I need it... please.”

Ibiki looked at him with disbelief. “Why… how could you trust me? How do you know I won’t hurt you…”

“You will, but it’s ok… I need you. The only thing you ever did to truly hurt me was not caring.” Iruka sighed, and looked away. “Can you love me like this?” Iruka looked ashamed. “Can you respect me… or do you think I’m sick too?” 

Ibiki looked shocked, “Respect you? Love you? Iruka could I ever NOT love you? Don’t say that. I love you… I couldn’t not respect you…” Ibiki’s thumb stroked Iruka’s cheek.

“You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known.” Ibiki said seriously. “I will love you always, I couldn’t do any less.” Ibiki looked at Iruka, how could Iruka want him to hurt him? How could Iruka trust him after all he’d done? “You’re not sick, but I could never… Iruka I love you.” 

“Then do it.” Iruka said his eyes deep with love, “please do it.” Iruka’s hands slid down over Ibiki’s stomach… down to caress Ibiki’s cock through his pants. Ibiki captured his hands stilling their seductive strokes.

Ibiki was in agony. How could he hurt Iruka? After all they’d been through how could Iruka want him to hurt him? Ibiki looked away swallowing in frustration and confusion. How could Iruka trust him when he didn’t trust himself? 

“Iruka ... I don’t think I can.” Ibiki reasoned, he wanted to do as Iruka asked, but… 

“Please… I want this… please”, Iruka’s eyes teared, “don’t… don’t that all that has happened stop you… you are what I want... what I’ve always wanted… please?”

Ibiki looked at him in bewilderment. “Why?” Ibiki stroked Iruka’s palms with his thumbs.

“It’s what I want…” Iruka asserted firmly.

“I can’t…” Ibiki said in desperation. “I just can’t.”

Iruka bowed his head, “Did I ever ask you to stop?” 

Ibiki looked down at him in an apologetic plea, “Please Iruka, I can’t.” Iruka didn’t know how very much he tempted him, Ibiki knew he couldn’t be trusted. Iruka pulled his hands from Ibiki’s, stiffly.

Iruka rose to his feet his gaze bold and faintly aggressive. “Why? Because everyone told you it was wrong… did I ever tell you it was wrong?! Don’t let everyone’s beliefs change what we have… I need you. I KNOW you love me…” Iruka’s eyes clouded with tears. “Please, I… don’t make me feel like I’m sick… Like I’m wrong. Iruka’s head bowed. “Please…. Don’t make me feel like I’m wrong… I…” 

Iruka’s dejected begging snapped what little hold Ibiki had been able maintain on his needs. Ibiki stood and grabbed Iruka roughly by the hair pulling him aggressively against his body and shutting Iruka’s mouth with a savage kiss, “Strip!” Ibiki demanded. 

Iruka gave a small squeak, his body trembling; he stripped his clothes and stood before Ibiki meekly. Ibiki looked at him his gaze cold, “Kneel” Iruka did and Ibiki unzipped his pants stroking his cock to rigid hardness. “Do you remember?” Ibiki said with ruthless calm. Iruka nodded, shaking slightly. “Show me.” Ibiki stated, lacing his fingers through Iruka’s hair like a promise. 

Iruka gasped and trembled, he opened his mouth, and accepted Ibiki’s cock as it was thrust into his mouth. Ibiki tightened his hold; Iruka trembled and loosened his throat accepting Ibiki’s cock as it thrust into his throat. Ibiki fucked Iruka’s mouth, looking down with a stern and dictatorial gaze. 

When Ibiki pulled back Iruka gave a shaky gasp. Iruka’s head bowed, “Please… please…” his voice dropped, “can you… please fuck me… please.” Iruka looked up at Ibiki his eyes pleaded. 

Ibiki trembled, Iruka tempted his control like no one had ever done before… he needed him, he wanted to… but… 

Iruka looked up at him his eyes begging, “Please”, Iruka nuzzled Ibiki’s arm of the hand still fisted in his hair, “Please.” 

Ibiki gave a low growl hauling him to his feet, his gaze was savage and his voice was an ominous rumble, “You WILL stop me if I go too far…” 

Iruka’s gaze was accepting, “I will.” 

Ibiki hauled Iruka against him kissing and nipping his neck fiercely, Iruka’s soft gasps fueling his desire. Iruka gave a little whimper and a pleasured gasp as Ibiki removed his clothes, turned him away and pushed Iruka down over the desk. 

Ibiki sunk to his knees fervently nipping the cheeks of Iruka’s ass and parting his cheeks to run a rough tongue over Iruka’s puckered hole, thrusting his tongue into the tight hole with a fierce growl. Ibiki stroked over it with light teasing brushes of his finger and slid his tongue up the part of Iruka’s ass. 

Ibiki moistened his finger and pressed firmly against Iruka’s puckered hole, Iruka gave a gasp as Ibiki’s finger slid into his body. Ibiki gave a low rumble, Iruka’s body was so perfect, so tempting and Ibiki felt a savage lust rise up in him, he fought to restrain himself. 

Ibiki pumped his finger in the tight clasp of Iruka’s body, then reached down into the drawer of his desk and removed the lube. Ibiki slid his finger from Iruka’s body and dipped his fingers in. Iruka squirmed, and looked back at Ibiki biting his lip with a soft needy whimper. Ibiki’s jaw clenched and his hand trembled. Iruka was too tempting, he couldn’t go slow. Ibiki quickly stroked over his erection coating it with lube. 

Ibiki bit Iruka’s neck as he thrust hard into him, Iruka made a pained whimper and Ibiki stilled, he couldn’t do this. Iruka thrust back into him tempting him and Ibiki rumbled, grasping Iruka’s hips roughly and thrusting in hard to rest deep inside Iruka’s clinging passage. 

Ibiki traced Iruka’s scars with his tongue a minute then pulled back and thrust hard into Iruka again drawing a whimper. Ibiki stroked gently over Iruka’s hips then pinned him to the desk fucking him hard, Iruka’s pained whimpers a tease, testing the fine thread of control Ibiki held. 

Iruka squirmed tempting him, and Ibiki pulled back before thrusting deep again and receiving a high keen from Iruka… Ibiki trembled, he shouldn’t be doing this. Iruka’s voice was deep and needy, “Please don’t stop… please, trust me.” 

Ibiki trembled again as Iruka gave a little whimper and thrust back into him again. Ibiki gave a fierce growl fisting his hand tightly in Iruka’s hair and causing him to arch sharply, Ibiki pounded hard and deep into Iruka, nipping aggressively at his throat. 

Iruka made sweet high gasps and whimpers. Ibiki withdrew from Iruka’s body, releasing his hair and stepped back, he wouldn’t… this was wrong. 

Iruka rose from his prone position on the desk and shoved Ibiki roughly back into his chair before climbing astride his lap and positioning himself with Ibiki’s cock at the puckered entrance to his body he looked at Ibiki fiercely demanding. 

Ibiki thrust up into Iruka and Iruka made a pained gasp, biting his lip. Iruka placed his hands on Ibiki’s shoulders leaning forward and Ibiki hesitantly cupped Iruka’s hips. Ibiki thrust up hard into Iruka and Iruka gave a pained whimper, his breath feathering gently over Ibiki’s neck, and pressed down into his thrust. 

Ibiki’s grip grew firmer and he began thrusting hard up into Iruka holding his hips to keep him pressed down into his thrusts. Iruka made a keening cry and nibbled fervently on the cords of Ibiki’s throat, Ibiki cried out thrusting hard and deep into Iruka and hearing his gasps and low whimpers. Iruka’s ass clenched around Ibiki’s cock as Iruka came and Ibiki thrust hard and deep into Iruka once more receiving a gasp before he came. 

Iruka stayed seated around Ibiki’s cock as his body calmed, nipping and mewling as he squirmed on Ibiki’s lap. Ibiki grasped Iruka fiercely to him, his head buried against Iruka’s shoulder as he panted. Ibiki was conflicted, he couldn’t deny he desired this and it bothered him deeply that it would please him to hurt Iruka. 

Iruka tilted Ibiki’s head up and attacked him fiercely, kissing him hungrily, his ass clenched around Ibiki’s softening cock, drawing a hiss from Ibiki and a instant stiffening of his cock. “Iruka.” Ibiki rumbled low. “I just can’t get enough of you…” 

Iruka tilted Ibiki’s face to look into his eyes and his lips quirked slightly, “Good.” Ibiki’s fingers traced Iruka’s scars and tears came to Iruka’s eyes. “Please.” Iruka clenched around Ibiki’s cock. 

Ibiki growled low and lifted Iruka from his cock, he rose and pushed Iruka firmly against the wall before aggressively thrusting up into Iruka again, sheathing his reawaking erection in Iruka’s body and making Iruka give a sharp gasp. 

Ibiki leaned into him pressing Iruka against the wall; his hard thrusts making Iruka rise to his toes, Iruka made soft pained whimpers. Ibiki paused his cock hard and firmly seated in Iruka’s body keeping Iruka on his toes as he dipped his head and began tracing Iruka’s scars slowly with his tongue. Iruka gasped and shook with the sensation trembling as he was pinned on his toes. Ibiki settled deeper, and Iruka gasped and gave a low keen. Ibiki nuzzled the hollow behind Iruka’s ear growling lightly, he pulled back slightly then rammed back to bury himself deep once more Iruka cried out. Ibiki purred low in Iruka’s ear, “Tease.” 

Ibiki’s fingers stroked softly up Iruka’s neck, but instead of burying in Iruka’s hair he brushed light strokes along Iruka’s face. As Ibiki kissed Iruka’s jaw line, Ibiki thrust hard into Iruka and Iruka gave a slight tremble. 

Ibiki pulled back slightly and purred, “Cum for me, my dolphin” then began fucking Iruka, pounding into his prostate and drawing tears and pleasured gasps. Iruka cried out his body arching sharply into Ibiki’s and his body shaking and contracting around Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki thrust deep and heard Iruka gasp before cumming deep inside Iruka once more. 

When Ibiki withdrew he gathered his lover to him and sat back in his chair kissing and licking Iruka’s chest as his fingers traced the scars on his back, “Iruka… damn, do you know how sexy you are… you… you are so sexy I can’t think of anyone or anything but you…” Ibiki’s gentle rumble drew a soft coo from Iruka as he melted against Ibiki’s chest. 

Ibiki had tried to be gentle but always it ended the same, no matter how Ibiki tried to change it, they were the same as they were before, they had the same needs… even love couldn’t change it. The only thing Ibiki could do was to try to resist… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASUMA

Asuma had seen a rapid change in Iruka since the day Iruka had confronted Ibiki and they decided to attempt a relationship. The only thing was Asuma wasn’t entirely sure the change was altogether a good thing… oh Iruka was happy, for the most part, and healthy, he had regained a lot of the weight he’d lost… but there was just something… off about him, a bit harsher.

Asuma ran up the stairs to Iruka’s apartment and after a brief knock he heard Iruka yell “Come in, I’ll be out in a second.” Asuma opened the door and walked in to the kitchen pouring a big mug of coffee. 

The new confidence Iruka had was a pleasant development, he no longer worried about locking his door when he knew Asuma was coming for breakfast, and although he still wore a sheath with a kunai as part of his everyday clothing it was more as a tool he may need to use, than as something he needed for protection.

All the changes Asuma could list were positive ones and yet… Iruka came walking out his face split in a happy grin that Asuma couldn’t help returning. “Hey Iruka! What ya’ got today?”

Iruka’s grin turned mischievous, but he simply replied “Sit, I’ll get the rest of the dishes on the table.” Iruka turned and Asuma caught a flash of red on Iruka’s pale skin, Asuma watched closer as Iruka turned to bring the Okayu and small bowls of pickled plum, green onion, and salmon. Iruka preferred the sweet pickled plum, while Asuma liked the salmon, ginger, and green onion. 

They sat and ate quietly, Asuma’s eyes picked out the flashes of red and pinkened skin of Iruka’s throat. “I assume that you and Ibiki worked out your differences… “

Iruka blushed it had been a major source of conflict between Ibiki and him… and he had mentioned that to Asuma.

“I think so.” Iruka smirked refusing to meet Asuma’s eyes.

“Hmm.” Asuma grunted non-committally.

“I’m going to the bar tonight… will I see you there?” Iruka asked quickly changing the subject.

Asuma grinned, “Yup, after dealing with those brats all day you better believe it!”

Iruka rolled his eyes, “They aren’t all that bad!” 

Asuma sat back and gave Iruka a falsely dismayed look, “So you say!”

Iruka laughed, “You know they aren’t.”

“If I admit that how would I ever convince you to cook these delicious meals?” Asuma grinned shamelessly.

Iruka laughed, “Do you know your incorrigible?”

Asuma shrugged, “I’ve heard.”

Asuma helped clear the table, “So you and Ibiki don’t have any plans tonight?”

Iruka blushed and shrugged, “We aren’t the plans type.”

Asuma nodded and ran the water. “You want me to come by here before we go?”

“No, I’ll meet you there.” Iruka stated indifferently.

Asuma nodded, Iruka’s new confidence was reassuring… if only he could get past this feeling like he was missing something.

Asuma washed the dishes, still dwelling on this odd feeling he had that things weren’t as perfect as they seemed.

“Asuma?”

“Hn?” Asuma grunted.

“Are you glad Ibiki and I are back together?”

Asuma was quite a long time formulating his answer. “I am glad you are happy… Your happiness matters to me… I’m not entirely sure if Ibiki is what you need but as long as he makes you happy… I’m concerned, you and Ibiki’s relationship has been… complicated.”

Iruka nodded.

“Please always remember I’m here, no matter the time… or what you wish to say…” Asuma continued watching his hands scrub the dishes his mind deep in thought. “I just…”

Iruka tilted his head and looked at Asuma. “I’m ok now… really.”

Asuma nodded, he finished the last dish and rinsed the rag before hanging it. Then he turned to Iruka his eyes intently studying his face. Asuma nodded then turned and walked towards the door. 

“See you tonight at the club…” Asuma turned flashing a grin. “I think tonight is your turn to buy.” Asuma’s grin turned mischievous and he trotted out the door closing it behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA

Iruka heard the knock at the door and quickly arranged his clothes to conceal the bite marks on his throat. “Come in, I’ll be out in a second.” He yelled checking the mirror, and making sure everything was covered, he had class today and he didn’t want to have to explain why he had a large bruise in the shape on a bite mark, and several smaller ones, on his throat.

When Iruka walked out he found Asuma already sitting sipping his huge mug of coffee. Iruka smirked, some things never changed.

“Hey Iruka! What ya’ got today?” Asuma grinned his face cheerful as always. Iruka could feel his heart lighten even further, Asuma’s smile made everything feel right… as if anything could feel wrong when everything was finally coming together, he’d finally got Ibiki to have sex again… how could anything be more perfect!

“Sit, I’ll get the rest of the dishes on the table.” Iruka gathered the dishes and ladled the Okayu into bowls and placed the dishes of toppings on the table before seating himself.

Iruka could feel Asuma’s eyes on his throat and made a mental note to wear his shirt with the higher collar today. 

“I assume that you and Ibiki worked out your differences…” Asuma commented casually.

Iruka couldn’t help the heat that flushed his cheeks but he answered calmly, “I think so.” Iruka gave a sly smirk as he remembered his triumph yesterday, he’d finally gotten Ibiki to consent to sex again. 

“Hmm.” Asuma made an understanding grunt.

Iruka moved to an easier subject. “I’m going to the bar tonight… will I see you there?”

Asuma looked up and gave him a taunting snort, before replying “Yup, after dealing with those brats all day you better believe it!” Asuma gave Iruka a teasing smirk.

Iruka made a disbelieving face and rolled his eyes dramatically, “They aren’t all that bad!”

Asuma played along, playing indignant. “So you say!”

Iruka couldn’t help but laugh, “You know they aren’t.” he chastised.

Asuma gave him a serious look but his eyes sparkled with humor. “If I admit that how would I ever convince you to cook these delicious meals?” Then Asuma gave Iruka a grin like a mischievous child.

“Do you know your incorrigible?” Iruka teased.

Asuma gave a negligent shrug, “I’ve heard.” Iruka started clearing the table and Asuma automatically rose and started helping. “So you and Ibiki don’t have any plans tonight?”

Iruka blushed and shrugged, “We aren’t the plans type.” Wow, was that an understatement! No things were definitely spontaneous with them, and the kind of activities Ibiki and he enjoyed would be very… awkward in a public setting!

Asuma broke into Iruka’s daydream; “You want me to come by here before we go?” Asuma still tended to coddle him a bit, but from Asuma Iruka didn’t mind… he was never pushy about it and Iruka knew it was out of genuine fondness.

“No, I’ll meet you there.” Iruka replied, reassuring Asuma that he was ok. Asuma just nodded like he hadn’t been worried and continued to wash the dishes. “Asuma?”

“Hn?” Asuma replied absently.

Iruka watched Asuma closely. “Are you glad Ibiki and I are back together?” Asuma seemed a bit quieter than usual and seemed to be considering his answer carefully.

Asuma continued to wash the remaining dishes as he replied, “I am glad you are happy… Your happiness matters to me…” Iruka saw a small flash of worry, and then Asuma’s face was placid once more. “I’m not entirely sure if Ibiki is what you need but as long as he makes you happy…” The expression on Asuma’s face was serious, almost solemn. “I’m concerned, you and Ibiki’s relationship has been… complicated.” Iruka nodded in agreement, his relationship with Ibiki had been chaotic, but things were better now. “Please always remember I’m here, no matter the time… or what you wish to say… I just…”

Iruka gave him a mollifying look and replied, “I’m ok now… really.” Asuma nodded and handed Iruka the last dish to be dried before draining the water and turning from the sink. Asuma’s eyes studied Iruka gravely, then he nodded once more seeming to accept Iruka’s assurance, he turned and headed out the door. “See you tonight at the club… I think tonight is your turn to buy.” Asuma teased before hurrying out the door and closing it.

Iruka snorted, Asuma was always trying to get someone else to get the bill; it was like a game to him. Iruka was looking forward to seeing Asuma, Anko… and Genma, if he could refrain from his usual derogatory comments about Ibiki. 

Kakashi and Raidou hadn’t been around in a few days and it wasn’t too likely they’d be there… Iruka couldn’t help missing them. It was the general consensus that they were gone on a mission, but no one knew when they’d be back.

Iruka walked back to change shirts, then left to teach at the academy. Iruka loved the kids but he was grateful that it was only 2 more days until his day off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 2

GENMA

When Genma walked in the door to the bar his eyes went automatically to Iruka. He still couldn’t believe Iruka had returned to Ibiki… and that he seemed to be the only one who was bothered by it. 

Iruka and Genma had come to a sort of uneasy peace in the last 2 weeks since he’d started seeing Ibiki again, an agreement not to talk about it; still Genma couldn’t help the frustration he felt every time he saw Iruka.

Genma took his usual place next to Anko and poured a drink, Iruka sat beside Asuma and much to Genma’s relief neither Raidou or Kakashi were present… not that Genma had ever had a problem with Raidou before this whole Ibiki mess… Ibiki was truly the source of all his problems. Genma drank and tried to put thoughts of Ibiki out of his mind.

Iruka was grinning at something Anko said and Genma once again admired the soft fall of Iruka’s hair, he’d gathered it loosely at his neck, and the lively sparkle of Iruka’s beautiful brown eyes. That man was gorgeous beyond belief… even though Ibiki had scared his back Genma was sure his skin was flawless everywhere else, smooth caramel colored expanses perfect for nibbling and kissing.

Genma shifted uncomfortably as his cock responded, this line of thought was not getting him anywhere… Ibiki, damn, why Ibiki?

“Genma?” Anko’s voice finally broke through his daydreaming, from the way she and everyone else was looking at him they’d tried to get his attention more than once.

“Hnnn?”

Anko scoffed, “You didn’t hear a word I said did you!” Her tone was mildly indignant.

Genma gave her a sassy grin, “Nope.”

Anko rolled her eyes, and laughed, “At least you’re honest.”

Genma shrugged, “That’s me… whether you want to hear it or not.” Genma shot a pointed look at Iruka. Iruka narrowed his eyes and Anko redirected the conversation before the two could start. “I was just stating we should have some kind of fund raising booth for the academy during the next festival…”

Genma sipped his sake and asked in a bored tone. “Like what?”

“A kissing booth!” Anko grinned wickedly.

“Who’d want to pay to kiss you, haven’t you kissed every guy over the age of twelve already?!” Genma gave her a sly taunting smile.

Anko gave Genma a vicious scowl that was only partly false, “Keep it up and you’ll be kissing a snake.”

Then she turned back to look at Asuma and Iruka, “Not me…” she smirked, “I say we nominate Kakashi! Most of the village would line up to kiss him… male, female, young, old, married, single…!”

“He’ll never go for it.” Asuma stated, with an amused smile.

“I was going to suggest Iruka… half the village both male and female would line up to kiss him too… but I have a feeling Ibiki wouldn’t be so pleased.” Anko winked at Iruka.

Iruka blushed.

Genma scowled, “Yea don’t want to piss him off or he may decide to whip Iruka again.”

Iruka’s eyes blazed. “I’ve told you several times he didn’t do that out of anger…”

“Well he didn’t do it out of love.” Genma countered sarcastically.

Anko rolled her eyes. “Here we go again…”

“Hey!” Asuma’s usually calm voice raised, “Can we call a cease fire? Genma no talk of Ibiki, Iruka relax… drink.” Asuma nudged Iruka’s drink. 

Asuma turned his attention back to Anko calmly stating, “I don’t think you’ll convince Kakashi, no matter how good the cause.” as if the Ibiki issue hadn’t been brought up.

Iruka sipped his sake purposefully ignoring Genma’s heated stare.

For the remainder of the night Iruka refused to meet Genma’s eyes. Genma regretted upsetting him… no matter how true the words were; Iruka could not see the truth. Ibiki had owned him so long he was like a devoted pet… willing to accept any abuse. 

Iruka needed someone to dominate him, if only Genma had known that before Ibiki. He would’ve ordered him around and been the overbearing jealous boyfriend to make him happy… he drew the line at physical abuse though, he could NEVER injure him, even if it was what he wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI/IRUKA

 

The morning started out… difficult. It had been 4 days since Iruka had enticed him into sex, Ibiki tried to limit the amount of time he spent with Iruka claiming to be very busy and that they’d spend time together later. 

It was incredibly hard for Ibiki to resist Iruka and this was the only way he could think of to reduce the chances of Iruka’s undermining his control… Iruka was the only person ever to make Ibiki’s control waver… waver, hell Iruka shattered it.

Ibiki should’ve known Iruka wouldn’t give up and yet it came as a total surprise when he walked into his office and he saw Iruka kneeling on the floor. Iruka’s upper body was bare, the muscles of his lean frame lightly defined and shimmering with a fine layer of sweat, his hair loose and framing his face. 

Iruka held a pair of shackles one was fastened around his wrist and he held his wrists up submissively. Ibiki stiffened and turned away, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Iruka tested his control, pushed him… teased him.

“Don’t deny me.” Iruka said rising and walking over to Ibiki. Iruka leaned into Ibiki’s body and kissed him aggressively. 

Ibiki made a low growl, turning his head away “Don’t.” 

Iruka drew Ibiki’s face back to look at him and took Ibiki’s hand placing the shackle in it. Ibiki groaned, “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Iruka could almost hear Ibiki’s self control snap. One minute Ibiki loomed before him, a wall of icy control, and the next Ibiki had him enclosed in his arms hauling Iruka up painfully against his body. Ibiki molded Iruka firmly to the hard ridges of his body, the hard length of his erection grinding into Iruka’s stomach as he cupped around the curve of Iruka’s ass with one hand and pulled Iruka tighter to him. 

Ibiki’s other hand tunneled through Iruka’s silky fine hair to grasp possessively the back of Iruka’s neck. Iruka melted against Ibiki, he wanted Ibiki to be possessive, he wanted to be possessed by him... he wanted to be below him bare and begging, gasping and pleading. Iruka whimpered softly. 

Ibiki looked down at Iruka his gaze savage. “You push me too far.”

Iruka gasped at the fire in Ibiki’s dark eyes, but raised his chin stubbornly. “I haven’t even begun to push you.”

Ibiki gave a low growl grabbing the wrist with the shackle and hauling it over Iruka’s head to loop over the bar set in the ceiling. Ibiki’s glare dared Iruka to resist, as his hand grasped Iruka’s other hand and drew it over his head fastening the shackle firmly around it.

Ibiki gave Iruka a cold-blooded look that made Iruka shiver. Then took his whip from the peg and set it on his desk in full view of Iruka, opened the desk drawer and removed a blindfold. Iruka made a frightened whimper, his body shaking.

Ibiki walked slowly around behind him, his movements were so soft Iruka couldn’t hear him move. The blindfold covered Iruka’s eyes and he couldn’t stop the frightened gasp he made.

Ibiki nibbled gently along Iruka’s back and Iruka squirmed with a breathy moan, his body tensed and shook in fear as his movements caused the tip of a kunai to prick him. Iruka yelped, and stilled.

“So you want me to hurt you.” Ibiki rumbled softly in Iruka’s ear his breath hot as it brushed over Iruka’s neck. The tip of the kunai traced down Iruka’s chest circling his nipple soft as a feather. Iruka stood rigidly frozen terrified to move. Ibiki cupped Iruka’s cloth covered erection almost painfully firm. 

“You know what they say… be careful what you wish for.” Ibiki’s voice was softly mocking. His tongue flicked along the highly sensitive skin of the whip scars making Iruka fight to keep from squirming to avoid being pricked by the kunai. Iruka trembled in fear… and desire, his breaths a shallow rapid pant. 

Ibiki’s mouth left him and Iruka felt Ibiki’s fingers unfasten his pants; they fell to lie puddled at Iruka’s feet as Ibiki’s fingers grazed tauntingly over Iruka’s cock. Iruka felt the tip of the kunai sliding down his body and whimpered as it traced along his abs and Ibiki’s hand skillfully stroked his straining cock. Ibiki’s hand circled and teased the rim as it reached the head, then slid back and glided from base to tip again, Iruka’s body trembling in his effort not to move as Ibiki masterfully taunted him. 

The kunai traced over his hip before leaving and Iruka trembled unsure if it was near, if his movements would cause it’s tip to prick him once more, his body shook with the effort not to move as Ibiki’s hand slid down to cup his balls. Iruka could feel Ibiki’s hot breath on his neck and whimpered in need, the warm damp tip of Ibiki’s tongue stroked up the side of Iruka’s neck. Iruka tilted his head baring his throat to the taunting pleasure. Ibiki bit sharply at his pulse point and Iruka gasped in pain and pleasure his hips bucking forward, Ibiki’s hand slid up to enclose Iruka’s cock again as he sucked on the bruised skin. 

Iruka gasped and pleaded. Arching, writhing, keening high with need, he no longer cared if the kunai would pierce him. “Ah Ibiki! Please! Ah, Kami I love you!”

Ibiki growled a low, deep growl from the depths of his chest, grasping Iruka’s hips with bruising force as his cock pierced Iruka’s body. The fierce burn of Ibiki’s cock delving into his unprepared hole drove a high whimper from Iruka, spears of pain shooting through his body. 

When Ibiki’s cock rested buried inside Iruka’s clenching ass Ibiki nipped Iruka’s neck roughly. “Iruka you feel so fucking good!” Ibiki rumbled his voice harsh and breathless with passion. Iruka whimpered and pressed back into Ibiki, Ibiki grunted and his hand held Iruka in a vise-like grip as he began fucking him hard.

Ibiki’s thrusts battered at Iruka, sending Ibiki’s cock painfully deep inside of him and Iruka wailed, between gasps as his breath was driven from his body, “Yes, Ibiki… oh Kami, I love you!” Iruka felt Ibiki’s possessiveness, felt it with every plunge of his cock, and shamelessly embraced it. 

The hard thrusting of Ibiki’s hips causing Iruka’s cock to fuck Ibiki’s firm grip and the stimulation was too much. Iruka shook cumming and crying out only to have Ibiki’s skilled hands tease him hard again while Ibiki continued fucking Iruka with slow, hard deep thrusts.

Ibiki’s hands teased and drew until Iruka cried out again, his body shaking with his orgasm, but still Ibiki continued. Ibiki’s hard thrusts of his cock angled to brush teasingly over Iruka’s prostate and soon Iruka was painfully hard again. 

Iruka’s body shook steadily and he whimpered in exhaustion, his balls and ass burned from the repeated orgasms so close together. Iruka made wordless pleas and whimpers, and still Ibiki teased him to the edge, Ibiki fucked him with slow deliberate strokes over his prostate until Iruka’s body arched and he came again.

When Ibiki started teasing him again Iruka couldn’t hold back a sob. Ibiki chuckled, “Ah, little Dolphin you make the sweetest sounds.” Ibiki released Iruka’s cock and grabbed Iruka’s hips in a solid unforgiving grip. Ibiki then began fucking Iruka hard and fast, driving the air from Iruka in little sobs with his strokes as he pinned Iruka’s hips, Ibiki plunged deep and came. 

Iruka trembled with exhaustion and his body sagged, the shackles pulling at his shoulders, Ibiki gave a low laugh and withdrew from Iruka. Ibiki circled him watching his trembling dolphin, fondly. 

Then Ibiki kneeled before Iruka and drew Iruka’s cock into his mouth, delighting in the despairing cry Iruka made, his legs trembling harder as slowly Ibiki was able to tease him back to hardness once again. 

Ibiki rose, his hand still teasing Iruka mercilessly and whispered softly, “How many times Iruka? How many times shall I make you cum? How many times will you beg for me to stop… plead for it to end?” Tears dripped down Iruka’s cheeks and Ibiki stuck his tongue out licking one slowly from Iruka’s cheek as his fingers teased Iruka’s cock.

Ibiki’s voice was low and seductive. “I have new toys… I got them while we were apart… should we play… see if you can tell me what they are…” Iruka made a low cry. “No? Hmmm… perhaps not today.” 

Ibiki’s lips traveled down Iruka’s neck to his chest his tongue flicking over one of Iruka’s taut nipples and causing Iruka’s body to jump his cock bucking forward in Ibiki’s hand and drawing a pained whimper. Ibiki drew the tight peak into his mouth sucking hard at it, Iruka gasped and arched, making a moan that sounded more pain than pleasure. 

Then Ibiki repeated it on the other nipple Iruka could stop the agonized gasp and whimper. Ibiki’s lips traveled down Iruka’s quivering stomach muscles, his moist hot breath brushing over Iruka’s cock. 

Ibiki drew the head of Iruka’s cock into his mouth tracing around the head and flicking his tongue over it, Iruka gave a low wail. Ibiki’s mouth slowly slid down Iruka’s cock until it rest buried in his throat, Iruka made a low pitiful keen. Ibiki began working Iruka’s cock in and out of his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and deep plunges down his throat. Iruka made a constant low pained whimper, and his body stiffened then arched sharply, he gasped and screamed as he came again.

Ibiki slid Iruka’s cock from his mouth and rose to brush at Iruka’s tear streaked cheeks lovingly, before cupping him to his body and removing the shackles he carried Iruka over and sat in his chair.

Ibiki’s fingers brushed off the blindfold and he looked at Iruka. Ibiki then smiled wickedly before raising Iruka and placing him on top of his erection. Iruka cried and his body shuddered as Ibiki stared into his eyes and pushed into his swollen hole until his cock was seated to the base in Iruka’s body. 

Ibiki leaned forward his hand cupped Iruka’s chin gently, his voice was soft and erotic, but his eyes glittered cruelly. “Cry for me Dolphin.” Ibiki’s hands cupped Iruka’s bruised hips and held him firmly as he withdrew to almost out of Iruka’s body then rammed in to flush once more. Iruka arched and cried out his muscles clenched around Ibiki, as if trying to expel the intrusion. Ibiki smiled, pleased, and repeated the action. Iruka keened and his body writhed adding to the arousing sensations for Ibiki.

“Mmmm… so good…” Ibiki pulled his cock almost out and pushed down on Iruka’s hips as he drove up into Iruka’s body. Iruka bowed his head to rest on Ibiki’s shoulder crying, and Ibiki wrapped his arms lovingly around Iruka’s body. Ibiki kissed Iruka’s throat gently then began fucking Iruka hard and deep until Iruka gave a high anguished cry, his body clenching in pain, then Ibiki bucked up once more and came. 

Iruka lay crumpled into Ibiki’s chest sobbing, Ibiki lifted Iruka from his cock and held him cradled against him listening to his soft sobs and kissing his brow. “Mmmm… Iruka, you are the greatest temptation in my life… the one thing I’m powerless to resist. I need you… desire you… have to feel every inch of you, it’s like you were made to give me pleasure. I can’t get enough of you…” 

Ibiki tilted up Iruka’s damp face and kissed him passionately, his kiss full of the love he did not have the words to express. Iruka responded lovingly and when Ibiki broke the kiss Iruka curled up into his chest once more. Ibiki held him pressed gently to his body and brushed his hand lovingly over Iruka’s hair. 

Upon coming down from the high of the erotic torture Ibiki sighed, “How can you think this is normal?”

“Why does it have to be normal?” Iruka challenged in frustration, but his cheeks were still damp from his tears.

“Iruka you know this isn’t right…”

Why do you have to compare it to what everyone accepts as normal… why can’t this be our normal?! Why do you have to doubt it? Why can’t this be our normal?”

“Iruka… damn, you know I love you… I just can’t do this to you anymore can’t you see how this is tearing me apart… I want you, I desire you… I can’t resist your temptations and yet I know it’s wrong… it’s not something I should feel, this need… this desire to hear your cries…” Ibiki almost sounded angry, “ this desire to see your pain… to ENJOY your pain… it’s wrong.” 

Ibiki sighed painfully, his voice softening. “I just can’t do this. It’s tearing me apart to desire you, to desire to hurt you, to need your pain, your fear, your submission… and to know I love you and it’s wrong… please don’t ask me to do it… please stop…” Ibiki looked in Iruka’s eyes, Ibiki’s voice turned desperate and anguished, “Please stop… If I don’t stop this now, I’m going to hurt you… please it would kill me to… I just can’t do this please.”

Iruka looked as desperate and anguished as Ibiki, “How can you deny me this? If you love me why do you resist me?! If you love me you’ll do this!” Iruka said firmly, cupping Ibiki’s face. “Don’t turn me away!”

Ibiki turned his face away, “No more… this has got to end now.”

Iruka stiffened hurt and angry, “Why… Why would you deny me… why would you turn away?!”

Ibiki’s gaze was fierce when he looked back at Iruka, his body stiff with tension. “This will not happen again. I love you, I will always love you… this will NOT happen again.” Ibiki’s voice was a savage growl.

Iruka gave Ibiki a stricken look and his eyes filled with tears, his jaw set angrily. “We’ll see about that.” 

Iruka rose from Ibiki’s lap and dressed with stiff angry motions as Ibiki watched. Iruka shot Ibiki one last cruel glance, “We’ll see about that.” Then Iruka left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 3

IRUKA

Anko and Iruka piled the new clothes on the dresser top. Iruka had asked for Anko’s help choosing some new clothes and after a few hours they had put together a very hot outfit, Anko was under the mistaken impression it was as a special surprise for Ibiki, a conclusion Iruka didn’t correct.

Iruka feel Anko study his back as he changed shirts, Iruka turned around and looked at her expecting anger, pity, disgust… but she just looked thoughtful.

“You know they kind of remind me of tiger stripes… the raised texture, the groves in random lines down your back… did you know your scar tissue is a lighter color than your natural skin tone… tiger stripes.” Anko’s tone was speculative.

Iruka gave her a odd look, “Anko you are a very interesting woman…”

Anko scoffed, “Yea I’ve heard that before… usually right before I’m told ‘it’s not you it’s me’.” She smiled sarcastically.

Iruka laughed, “You are too funny!”

Anko waved and walked out the door, “Have fun tonight.”

After Anko walked out Iruka said in a low harsh tone, “Oh it will be fun…”

As Iruka prepared for the night, the memory of this mornings betrayal burned inside him…Ibiki thought he’d deny him… Iruka would show him how wrong he was.

Iruka had chosen these clothes carefully, low slung black pants and a mesh shirt; he left his hair loosely bound at his neck a temptation for lover’s fingers to unbind and run their fingers through. 

Before he left Iruka carefully prepared the bed, then smiled satisfied with his preparations. Iruka gave a feral grin… Genma wanted a date; he’d give him a date he’d never forget.

Iruka walked into the club, he knew Genma would be here and Iruka nearly laughed at the look of shock then raw desire on Genma’s face. Iruka walked by him and sat at the bar, in minutes Genma was at his side and Iruka scoffed inside at Genma’s desperation. 

“Oh hi Genma.” Iruka smiled softly looking up through his lashes shyly.

“Ah, hi Iruka… you look good… you don’t usually come out to… places like this.” Genma said awkwardly.

Iruka feigned embarrassment, “I can’t believe I’m here… I just was so lonely and…”

Iruka could practically see Genma salivating at the prospect of small helpless little Iruka all alone and vulnerable. “Hey, I’ll hang out with you… I wouldn’t want you to be all alone.” Genma offered, his eyes intent.

Yeah right, you wouldn’t want to miss your chance to be the one to fuck me tonight… lucky for you I have no intension on taking anyone but you home. “Oh you’re so kind Genma.” Iruka fawned.

“So” Genma looked around again nervously, “Where’s Ibiki… or Kakashi tonight?”

Iruka gave a wide-eyed innocent look, “I don’t know it’s been several days since I’ve seen either of them… I’m beginning to think they’re avoiding me.”

Genma smiled a predatory grin. “Well don’t worry I won’t let you be alone.”

“I’m afraid these kinds of places make me nervous it’s really not my… way. Can you believe the clothes Anko told me to wear?” Iruka fanned his hand over the fine mesh shirt, drawing attention to the soft mesh barely hiding his taut stomach muscles, “and I’m not sure these pants fit properly.” Iruka stood his hips bones displayed provocatively over the tops of the pants.

Genma could barely drag his eyes from the noticeable bulge in the front of Iruka’s tight pants. 

“I… I think I’d better go home. I just…” Iruka’s voice dropped shyly, “I didn’t want to be alone…”

“Come on Iruka just one dance.” Genma pleaded.

“I can’t.” Iruka said, lowering his eyes in a way that gave him a look of innocence and vulnerability, and looking up through them in an 'unconsciously’ seductive way.

“Just one dance and I’ll walk you home.” Genma asserted firmly, reaching out to place his hand on Iruka’s waist.

Iruka flushed, “I… don’t… I don’t know.”

“I promise just walk you home, nothing more… you know I care about you.” Genma wheedled.

“Just walk me home?” Iruka’s tone was hesitant and rueful in a manner that implied he did not believe Genma, but wished he could.

“I mean it.” Genma said smoothly, placing his hand on Iruka’s.

Iruka stared down at the hand covering his and then looked up again, a weird light in his eyes, one that seemed full of contemplation.

Genma reached out to touch Iruka’s cheek, but Iruka pulled away. “Don’t…” Iruka said glancing up shyly, “Unless you mean it.”

Genma smiled, “You know I do.” He tugged Iruka gently out to the dance floor and Iruka hesitantly danced.

“Relax… like this.” Genma cupped Iruka’s body from behind, holding Iruka’s hips cupped, pressed against his cock. Iruka melted against him and Genma ground against Iruka’s ass as they danced. 

When the song ended Genma escorted Iruka to the door and they walked slowly back to Iruka’s apartment. As they reached the stairs up to Iruka’s apartment Iruka dipped his head, “Thanks Genma…”

Genma cupped Iruka’s shoulders pulling him close and tried to kiss him. Iruka shivered hard and shook his head, muttering “No, no, no”, under his breath. Genma captured Iruka’s chin and kissed him, Iruka surrendered. 

“There. You see? You like it. Why do you bother to put up such a fight every time when you like it so much?” Genma asserted. 

Iruka panted softly and moaned quietly in response then staunched any further flow of mockery by covering Genma’s mouth firmly with his own, allowing Genma’s tongue to push eagerly between his lips.

Genma pushed Iruka gently up the stairs, and Iruka opened his apartment door.

Iruka walked in the door turning and shutting it behind Genma. Iruka’s eyes lit, they had a cunning almost aggressive gleam, Genma shifted uneasy. 

Iruka took Genma’s hand and pulled him close, molded him to his body, his hands running down Genma’s back slowly firmly pressing Genma against him before resting on his ass. 

Iruka ground his hard cock against Genma and Genma felt a bit uneasy. Iruka’s lips claimed his in a passionate kiss and he ground his cock against Genma again. 

Genma was so turned on he was willing to do anything to fuck Iruka. Iruka stepped back coyly tugging on Genma’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Iruka’s hands quickly stripped Genma and then he stepped back and shed the few clothes he’d worn. Genma tried to grab Iruka and pull him into a kiss but Iruka grinned and stepped back toward the bed.

Genma followed and, as Iruka climbed up onto the bed, Genma captured Iruka and kissed him. Genma’s hands brushed over Iruka’s body and slipped under Iruka kneading his ass. 

Iruka gave a predatory grin flipping Genma over onto his back and laced his fingers through Genma’s stretching them over his head. Iruka rubbed sensually in a serpentine manner on Genma’s chest and kissed him. 

Genma felt something close around his left wrist and felt a pang of fear. Genma squirmed a bit trying to break free of the kiss to protest, but Iruka kissed him fiercely as his right was fastened as well. 

As Iruka slid down his body Genma protested “Iruka, I really… Oh Kami!” His protest was cut abruptly short by Iruka’s lips enclosing his cock and circling the head. 

Iruka’s mouth expertly worked Genma’s cock stroking and flicking at the top stroke after deep plunges to the base, Iruka pushed Genma’s legs up to bent at the knees as he continued teasing Genma’s cock with soft sucks and deep plunges.

Genma was gasping and moaning all protest about his hands forgotten. Iruka’s hand cupped Genma’s balls rolling them gently in his hand. Then Iruka’s other came up to stroke along the shaft of Genma’s cock as Iruka went back to teasing the head.

Genma gasped at the pleasure and Iruka’s lips traveled down to suck on his balls as his hand continued to stroke Genma’s cock occasionally brushing a thumb over the head.

Genma couldn’t believe the wonderful sensations as Iruka’s lips traveled to the sensitive strip of skin behind Genma’s balls drawing moans of pleasure.

When Iruka’s tongue flicked over Genma’s puckered hole Genma felt uneasy, but when Iruka’s tongue slid slowly over it and Genma couldn’t stop the moan that came from his lips.

Iruka continued stroking and flicking over it and Genma was distracted from his protests, it wasn’t until he felt Iruka’s lips wrap around his cock that it occurred to Genma that it wasn’t Iruka’s tongue anymore. This wasn’t what he wanted…

Before Genma could protest Iruka slid Genma’s cock down his throat, and Iruka inserted a finger in to his ass. Genma gasped, the pain of Iruka’s finger in his ass warring with the unbelievable pleasures Iruka was causing with his slow deep plunges down his cock, Genma panted confused and unsure. 

The finger slid along the passage and the pain slowly faded to discomfort as his body adjusted, Iruka’s mouth slid back to the tip of Genma’s cock teasing and nibbling along the sensitive underside as his finger moved in Genma.

The sensations Iruka was causing along Genma’s cock made the finger not so bad and when Iruka plunged down to the base of his cock and pushed another finger in Genma couldn’t say if his cry was in pleasure or pain. The sharp pain of Iruka’s fingers stretching his hole and the sweet pleasure of his cock enclosed in the tight heat of Iruka’s throat warring with each other.

Spikes of pain from his ass were offset by Iruka’s mouth as he worked Genma’s cock in and out of the tight passage of his throat. Genma thought he’d cum from the wondrous pleasure but he found his orgasm just wouldn’t come. 

Iruka’s mouth stroked the highly sensitized skin of Genma’s painfully erect cock and Iruka’s fingers worked, sliding in and out of Genma’s ass sending small waves of pain through him.

Genma gasped “Ah! Iruka…” Genma pulled at his bound wrists, it was more than the pain he was distressed, uncomfortable with Iruka’s fingers fucking his ass. Iruka slid up his body with a little smile; Iruka’s lips claimed his in a fierce kiss cutting off further protests, his fingers leaving Genma’s body. 

Genma was relieved his body relaxed. Unprepared Genma gasped at the sharp pain as Iruka’s cock pushed past the ring of muscles into his body and Iruka caught his gasp and pushed deeper “Ah!” Genma yelped in pain, no this wasn’t what was supposed to happen “Iruka!” 

Iruka smiled wickedly as his cock sunk deeper into the virgin hole, nuzzling and nipping at Genma’s throat and kissing him over his gasps and whimpers. Iruka sunk flush and Genma struggled against his restraints.

Iruka left Genma’s lips to stroke up Genma’s neck to his ear “Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Iruka purred in his ear. 

“Ah, no not like this!” Genma panted.

Iruka slid out, then pushed back in slowly. “Not like what?” he purred. 

“Ah, your… Ah!” Genma yelped as Iruka slid out then pushed slowly back in a bit faster as Genma’s ass slowly loosened. “Not…Ah!” Genma’s words ended in a gasp of pain. 

Iruka purred, “Yes?” Iruka pulled back and angled to thrust into Genma’s prostate.

“Oh, Oh Kami! Oh!” Genma exclaimed, his body jumping at the waves of pleasure.

Iruka smirked “I don’t understand you didn’t want sex?”

“I…” Genma panted, “I don’t know.” Genma was confused, it hurt so badly but he’d never felt anything like that wave of pleasure that he’d just felt.

“Hmmm” Iruka slid out a bit and thrust against Genma’s prostate again.

“Oh, oh, yes!” Genma moaned.

“Yes, you want to have sex?” Iruka cooed. “Ok.” 

Iruka slid out further before thrusting into Genma’s tight hole and drawing a pained gasp. Iruka began fucking Genma hard and fast, driving his breath out with pained cries and occasionally angling to brush his prostate. 

Genma’s gasps of pleasure and pain blended until neither could tell them apart. Iruka’s fingers stroked Genma’s cock adding to the agony and ecstasy. Then Genma felt the release of whatever had held him back from his orgasm and he cried out his cock bucking up in Iruka’s hand and Iruka plunged deep into Genma’s body again cumming. 

Then Iruka slid his cock smoothly out as Genma panted his body shaking from the force of his long delayed orgasm. Iruka slid up Genma’s body releasing the cuffs and smiled down at him, before rising from the bed and wetting towels.

“I wanted to fuck you” Genma said, looking at Iruka in confusion.

“Oh I don’t think your ready for more sex yet…” Iruka said airily, “You’re going to be a bit sore.”

Genma looked at him in disbelief. “No, I wanted to fuck you.”

Iruka gave a pleased smile. “You just did and you did pretty good for a virgin… Would you like some tea?” Iruka asked placidly. 

Genma shook his head no; Iruka shrugged and walked out to the kitchen to make himself a cup. Genma dressed in a daze, his body ached and his ass throbbed sending spikes of pain through him… but that pleasure, he’d never felt anything like it… he was so confused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

Iruka had left the curtains open and the window cracked, he’d wanted the patrol to report this… this twisted game he’d played with Genma. It hadn’t taken long; Iruka didn’t look surprised as he opened his door to let Ibiki in. Ibiki walked into the living room but he didn’t sit.

“Iruka, why?” Ibiki asked quietly, his voice full of pain.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Iruka taunted, his voice hard, “YOU won’t have sex with me anymore.”

Ibiki turned away, conflicted... not sure how to answer.

Iruka’s voice was cold, “You can’t tell me he didn’t deserve it.”

“He used to be your friend.” Ibiki replied quietly.

Iruka sat long after Genma had left wondering the same thing. Why… Genma was so sure he was bigger, stronger, that Iruka was some weak little uke for him to fuck… Iruka sighed; the bitterness just welled up in him.

Ibiki turned to look at him once more. “Iruka you never were cruel before.” 

Iruka shrugged, “How would you know?”

Ibiki pinned him with a disbelieving, chastising look. “I’d have known.”

Iruka shrugged again, glaring bitterly at Ibiki. “You can’t have it both ways, submissive or dominant… you decide.”

“What happened to who you were before?” Ibiki asked his voice tinged with sorrow.

“I don’t know.” Iruka replied sharply.

Ibiki simply looked at Iruka for several minutes before turning and walking out of Iruka’s apartment without another word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENMA

Genma couldn’t go home… not yet; he needed someone to talk to. Genma found himself outside Anko’s apartment.

Genma knocked softly hoping she wasn’t ‘busy’ and wouldn’t mind sitting and having a drink.

Anko opened the door and raised a questioning eyebrow. Genma must have looked as confused as he felt because she just stepped back letting him into her apartment, closed the door and grabbed the sake and cups.

“I slept with Iruka…” Genma said looking down at his cup and taking the sake bottle to pour a large drink.

Anko snorted, “Been there… he’s intense, huh?” She grinned.

“I just assumed… I mean he was with Ibiki…” Genma struggled to understand how the night had taken such an odd turn… and how he felt about it.

Anko laughed “What’s the matter didn’t you enjoy yourself?

“Well yeah… no… I don’t know. I just never thought I’d be well, the bottom… I’m not a…” Genma didn’t have the words; he’d never seen himself in a submissive role.

“A what… weakling? Neither is Iruka.” Anko stated bluntly pouring them both more sake. 

Genma frowned no less confused now than he was when this conversation started. After a few more drinks Genma finally went home, no less confused but at least numb enough not to have to think and with the sharp stabs of pain dulled somewhat… it would be days before he could sit without gasping in pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI

When Kakashi and Raidou walked into Ibiki’s office to give their oral report on the mission it was immediately obvious that things between Iruka and Ibiki were headed down hill once more. The look on Ibiki’s face was stressed… Ibiki never showed emotion.

Kakashi sighed, “The mission was a success, no problems, no casualty… now if it’s ok with you Raidou will go start the written mission report… you and I need to talk.”

Ibiki just nodded. Raidou turned and left. Kakashi pulled the hard wood chair back so he could stretch out his legs in front of him.

Kakashi brushed down his mask frowned at Ibiki and bluntly stated, “What happened?”

Ibiki breathed a disgusted sigh, “No matter what I do I just can’t make it work between us… I’m an interrogation officer, I torture people… it’s what I do, it’s who I am…” 

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at Ibiki. “And I’m an assassin…” Kakashi replied dryly, “It may be one of the jobs I do… but it’s not who I am, it’s only one of the things I do.”

Ibiki frowned deeply, “This isn’t something I do, it’s everything… I analyze, calculate, and maneuver people into behaving in the manner I wish, or doing what I want them to do…”

Kakashi shrugged, “And…there’s always a dominant partner in any relationship.”

“I don’t have normal relationships.” Ibiki corrected harshly, but Kakashi knew he wasn’t angry, only frustrated. “I don’t know what to do… hell I’m not even sure if I’ve ever had sex without torture being the main event… and my behavior is… changing Iruka.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows lifted for a minute before his usual lazy persona was once more firmly in place. “I think I may have a idea of how to help…” 

Kakashi rose pulling his mask into place gave Ibiki a calculating look then nodded, Ibiki wasn’t the monster he thought… Iruka’s ‘needs’ were blurring the line, between work and how to interact outside of his work. Kakashi walked out of Ibiki’s office closing the door behind him.

Ibiki was just unsure how to separate his job from his personal life & relationship… he’d never had to make that distinction before because he’d never allowed himself to have a personal life. It was ok to love for Ibiki to love his job, he couldn’t do his job if he didn’t enjoy causing pain, but torture didn’t work as part of a relationship. 

Kakashi was pretty sure Raidou would be ok with his proposal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

It was early evening and Ibiki was getting ready to leave for the night when Raidou walked in. Ibiki gave him a questioning glance.

“Kakashi asked if I could help you.” Raidou’s voice was soft, benign… soothing.

“I’m not sure that’s wise…” Ibiki stated his voice toneless. Ibiki could see where Kakashi was going with this but… 

Raidou raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Raidou looked at Ibiki calm, accepting. Ibiki frowned he couldn’t do this; he didn’t even know where to start. It wasn’t like he had a whole lot of ‘normal’ sexual relationships in his life… but it may be their only chance, if Ibiki couldn’t learn to control his urges to cause pain… Iruka and he were doomed.

Raidou stepped forward, to stand placidly in front of Ibiki. Ibiki hesitantly reached out and cupped Raidou’s head kissing him and to Ibiki’s surprise Raidou reacted passionately, responding to Ibiki and fueling his desire.

Ibiki enclosed Raidou in his arms firmly and Raidou shifted slightly, Ibiki loosened his grip and Raidou continued responding hungrily kissing him back with heat but no dominance, following where Ibiki led compliantly.

Ibiki deepened their kiss his hands brushing over Raidou’s body and feeling his excitement. Ibiki’s fingers laced through Raidou’s hair and Raidou stiffened slightly; Ibiki cupped his head, his fingers loose in Raidou’s hair. 

Ibiki fought the urge to fist it, to hold Raidou to him, to take what he wanted. Raidou felt the pressure as Ibiki’s fingers closed, and pulled back. “Stop.” Raidou’s voice was calm. 

Ibiki’s hand loosened and he ran his hand smoothly to Raidou’s neck. Raidou leaned in to trace Ibiki’s lips lightly with his tongue teasing, offering. 

Ibiki lowered his head to kiss Raidou again. His hands running down Raidou’s back to grasp his ass and pull him firmly against his body, he could feel Raidou’s excitement and he felt a fierce desire. Ibiki pulled back, “Strip!” 

Raidou raised his eyebrows in gentle reproach, but after a moment did remove his clothes, his gaze inquisitive. Ibiki drew Raidou against himself running his hands over his body. Raidou unfastened Ibiki’s shirt and traced gentle strokes of his fingers over his skin, Ibiki caught his breath and trembled as he fought his need. 

When Raidou’s fingers skillfully brushed over Ibiki’s erection through the cloth Ibiki nearly growled. Ibiki removed Raidou’s hand, Raidou’s eyes were deep with passion, but he waited patiently as Ibiki stepped back and removed his clothes. Raidou’s lips parted and his breathing quickened in desire, Ibiki’s eyes glittered aggressively. 

Ibiki strode forward and grabbed Raidou forcefully, Raidou leaned submissively into him. Ibiki cupped Raidou’s head, fighting the urge to lace his fingers through Raidou’s hair, and kissed him brutally.

Raidou turned his head away, and felt Ibiki’s fingers thread through his hair. “Stop.” Raidou stated in a firm, mild tone. 

Ibiki’s hand paused, then lowered, Raidou turned his face back to look up into Ibiki’s eyes. Raidou was nearly Ibiki’s height and their bodies met perfectly as Raidou leaned in to submissively nuzzle and kiss Ibiki’s neck and throat. Ibiki’s hand trembled for a minute; Raidou could feel his confusion, then Ibiki’s hands slowly stroked over Raidou’s skin. Raidou gave a soft moan, softening against Ibiki yielding to him, Raidou’s hand brushed down to cup Ibiki’s cock his skilled fingers teasing with light brushes and strokes. Ibiki cupped Raidou’s face looking in his eyes “Kneel.”

Raidou’s eyes flashed, and he tilted his head slightly as if considering a request. After a brief pause making it clear it was a request not an order he nodded and kneeled before Ibiki. 

Ibiki’s hand brushed over Raidou’s hair, Raidou gave him a passive look and took his hand nuzzling it gently before sucking Ibiki’s finger into his mouth and illustrating artfully how his mouth could please him.

Ibiki’s other hand brushed lightly over Raidou’s cheek, Raidou released Ibiki’s finger and leaned into his touch, then cupped Ibiki’s cock and slid it smoothly down to the base in his throat. 

Ibiki’s hands clenched at his sides, his stomach muscles jumped and he made a soft moan, Raidou’s mouth was amazing and he could fluidly take Ibiki’s cock to the base in his throat… this was even more amazing than the forced blowjobs he’d ‘cohersed’. 

As Raidou drew slowly back he circled his tongue around Ibiki’s length then slid down to the base once more, Ibiki shook… he’d had no idea it could be this pleasurable to allow his lover to control the depth and angle of the blowjob, the freedom to do as they wished. 

As Raidou’s mouth pleasured him, Raidou’s eyes looked obediently up at Ibiki’s face frequently. Ibiki panted his hand reached down to gently cup Raidou’s cheek and urge him to rise. Raidou drew back giving a last slow lick up Ibiki’s cock before rising.

Ibiki wanted Raidou; he turned Raidou away and tried to push him down bent over his desk. Raidou stated, “Stop.” his voice was easy, mild. 

Raidou walked over taking lube from his pants and lay on his back on the desk. Drawing his legs up and parting his legs Raidou squirted lube on his fingers and fingered himself, loosening the muscles, his eyes watching Ibiki

Ibiki’s eyes watched Raidou’s movements his eyes blazing with desire. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the preparation but since he’d started his relationship with Iruka he’d fallen out of the practice… Iruka liked it rough. 

Ibiki found the sight of Raidou fingering himself very arousing; Ibiki moved forward, Raidou gave him an interested curious look. Ibiki reached out taking the lube and squirting it on his fingers. Raidou’s fingers withdrew and Ibiki slowly fingered Raidou gently stretching him, enjoying the way Raidou’s muscles clenched at his fingers.

Raidou moaned loudly and wantonly squirmed under Ibiki’s touch. Ibiki looked fascinated and his eyes darkened further in lust. Ibiki bent over Raidou’s cock flicking it with his tongue as his fingers stroked into Raidou’s body, Raidou gasped and moaned, Ibiki drew Raidou’s cock into his mouth and was pleased to see Raidou arch up with a loud cry as he swirled his tongue around it then plunged down it’s length to sheath it in his throat. “Ah Ibiki!” Raidou gasped. Ibiki cupped the shaft with his tongue as he drew back to the tip, drawing a soft needy whimper.

Ibiki’s eyes glittered, tempted by the pleading sound. Raidou filed it away as another area they’d need to work on, Raidou knew from experience Iruka was very tempting with his whimpers and mews even for someone with a strong resistance. 

Ibiki withdrew his fingers and rose grasping Raidou’s legs and pushing them back, Raidou relaxed submissively. Ibiki thrust hard into Raidou, drawing a gasp. “Stop.” Raidou said sternly, his gaze serious. 

Ibiki froze his eyes flashed aggressively, brutally, but he did not move. Raidou watched him his eyes avidly studying Ibiki’s face as Ibiki’s emotions shifted from fierce to bewildered to apologetic. Mollified Raidou pressed down into Ibiki’s erection indicating his willingness to continue.

Ibiki’s eyes were attentive as he pressed slowly into Raidou until he came to rest fully seated to the balls in the hot depths of Raidou’s body. The look in Raidou’s eyes was pleased, the alluring flickers of desire visible in his eyes deeply intrigued Ibiki… fear, pain… those he knew well, this desire was something Ibiki hadn’t seen in anyone’s eyes before Iruka… and Ibiki hadn’t realized until now how rarely he saw it there and it was usually laced with pain.

Raidou pressed down onto his cock wantonly, and Ibiki slowly began fucking Raidou with slow deep thrusts that had him panting and writhing his mouth open and making needy moans.

“Ah, Ibiki… you feel so good!” Raidou purred and made a low moan, “Dear Kami, ah!” Raidou bit his lip, Ibiki’s eyes flashed in interest, his thrusts became faster and harder. Raidou stroked his cock as Ibiki fucked him the sight was so arousing Ibiki’s had to glance away or he’d cum just from watching Raidou’s skilled fingers tease himself. 

Raidou’s muscles clenched and squeezed Ibiki’s cock as he fucked Raidou and the delightful little contractions soon had Ibiki panting and moaning along with Raidou. Finally Ibiki couldn’t hold back any more he angled his hips to brush Raidou’s prostate and fucked him faster until Raidou gasped in pleasure and came with a little cry.

Raidou’s body clenched around Ibiki the contractions of his muscles milking Ibiki’s cock and drawing him quickly over the edge. Ibiki cried out sharply holding Raidou’s hips to him as he plunged deep and came. 

Raidou lay flushed and gasping, Ibiki still seated deep in his body, the dampness of Raidou’s chest and ragged breaths proof that he enjoyed himself as much as Ibiki had. 

Ibiki withdrew from Raidou and went to wet some towels, when he turned he was surprised to see Raidou standing right behind him. Raidou smiled softly, his eyes twinkled in amusement at Ibiki’s momentary flash of surprise and he took the towel from Ibiki. 

Raidou’s gaze was tranquil once more… Ibiki’s lips twitched, he was beginning to see why Kakashi was enamored with Raidou… Kakashi.

Ibiki couldn’t deny the thought that Iruka had been with him was disturbing… probably as disturbing as how Kakashi felt about him and Raidou… and yet this had been Kakashi’s idea, the whole thing was just too weird.

Ibiki turned from cleaning himself to find Raidou had gathered his clothes and Ibiki’s and was walking over to him. Ibiki watched him, he was only the second nin to ever move so silently that Ibiki hadn’t heard them… the other was Kakashi. 

Raidou leaned in a brushed his lips over Ibiki’s softly and handed Ibiki’s clothes to him. Ibiki looked at him trying to hide his confusion, kissing him during sex while unusual wasn’t too out of place but a kiss outside of sex was… puzzling, it implied caring, actually liking a person… 

Ibiki wasn’t a person people cared about… except Iruka, Ibiki amended and he still wasn’t 100% sure Iruka wasn’t just confused and bonded with him because of the long term abuse he submit him to… 

All Ibiki knew is that he loved Iruka and that he’d do anything he could to make him happy. So he would try this with Iruka… it was the only chance they had, he had to learn to control his impulses… learn to resist Iruka’s temptations.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 4

 

IRUKA

Iruka watched Kakashi enter the bar. Kakashi was back from his mission, but Raidou obviously wasn’t yet. Iruka was pleased to see him; he always worried when they were gone too long. 

A few minutes later Kakashi had taken his usual seat and was absently watching everyone, his eye sharpened as he spotted Genma. Genma walked up to the table and pulled out his usual chair. 

Kakashi saw Genma blush and Iruka’s mocking smirk. 

Kakashi gave Iruka an odd look, his gaze was intense. Without a word Kakashi rose from the table taking Iruka’s arm gently but firmly and drawing him to his feet and out the door, Iruka blinked in surprise too shocked to resist. 

When they got outside Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a puzzled expression but Kakashi didn’t look at him or pause in his determined gait. Kakashi led Iruka first down the street then up the stairs and into his apartment. Kakashi closed the door before releasing Iruka’s arm and turning to look at him with a knowing look. Iruka wilted under the fierce commanding gaze. 

Kakashi knew what he’d done, Iruka averted his eyes from Kakashi’s chastising gaze, but Kakashi wasn’t about to allow that, he reached out tilting Iruka’s head to meet his eyes. 

Iruka blushed in embarrassment, under Kakashi’s watchful eye he was suddenly ashamed of what he’d done. 

Iruka hadn’t felt so ashamed since he’d lost his temper as a child and hurt another child, since then he’d always maintained a grip on his temper… he never purposefully hurt anyone, until now. 

Kakashi leaned in and masterfully kissed Iruka; teased him, taunted him, drew him… made Iruka desire to submit... Kakashi’s kiss was gentle domination, not rough or abusive. When Kakashi drew back Iruka whimpered wanting, needing more. 

“Submission is a gift that your partner gives you, it is about trust, not power.” Kakashi admonished. 

Iruka didn’t need for Kakashi to say it… he’d used Genma, treated him like a… treated him like Ibiki had treated him, without regard for his feelings. Iruka tried to look away from Kakashi, his eyes teared, but Kakashi wouldn’t allow Iruka to turn away. Kakashi demanded Iruka face what he’d done and examine his feelings. 

“I’m sorry… I was wrong.” Iruka said softly. 

Kakashi quirked a slightly mocking eyebrow. 

“I… I don’t know why I did that…” Iruka pleaded. 

Kakashi’s eyes continued to pierce him and Kakashi tilted his head in a disbelieving gesture. 

“I just wanted to…” Iruka blushed deeply his tears dampened his cheeks; he was disgusted with his actions and couldn’t bear Kakashi’s gaze. “I wanted to punish him for believing me weak, to punish Ibiki for resisting me… to try to prove to myself that I was wrong to submit, that I was strong.” 

Kakashi sighed, his gaze turning gentle… and disappointed, “Submission is not a sign of weakness.” Kakashi’s hand moved from holding Iruka’s chin to cupping his face tenderly. “What will you do?” 

Iruka’s eyes pleaded, “I don’t know.”

Kakashi nodded quietly. Iruka looked away and Kakashi allowed it, “I have to go back… I need to talk to Genma.” Iruka stated drying his cheeks. 

Kakashi nodded, and Iruka looked at Kakashi again. Kakashi’s gaze was understanding, he only watched as Iruka turned and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

GENMA

Genma wasn’t sure he wanted to go to the bar, but if he didn’t he’d only spend the time in his apartment with nothing to distract him from his thoughts. Genma walked in and spotted Iruka, then Kakashi, and nearly turned around and left. This situation was… uncomfortable enough without having to handle Kakashi glaring at him.

Genma continued forward and sat in his usual chair by Anko. Anko and Asuma were in a debate about something and looked up waved and resumed their conversation. Genma looked around the table his eyes meeting Iruka’s. 

Genma shifted uncomfortably under Iruka’s gaze, and when Iruka gave a taunting smile. Genma knew, and he was ashamed. What happened between them… Iruka’s gaze wasn’t a gesture of affection or even desire… it was a look of ridicule, Genma had been purposefully demeaned… used. What Iruka had done last night wasn’t out of an interest in him; it was in an interest in punishing him… 

Genma felt Kakashi’s fierce gaze, then it shifted to Iruka and Kakashi rose fluidly from his chair taking Iruka’s arm and leading him from the bar without a backward glance. Iruka looked confused. 

Genma watched the door for a minute then his gaze dropped to the sake cup in front of him. Genma’s stomach was clenched too tight to drink. 

Asuma filled everyone’s cups, his gaze taking in Genma as if nothing had happened, and glanced casually at Anko. “So Anko what have you got your team doing tomorrow?” Asuma’s lazy drawl eased Genma’s discomfort and Genma soon joined in, pretending that the scene with Iruka hadn’t happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI

Kakashi saw the vicious condescending look Iruka gave Genma, and the shame and humiliation on Genma’s face. Suddenly he knew… ‘My behavior is… changing Iruka’.

Kakashi felt a anger rise up in him, he tamped down on it and rose calmly taking Iruka’s arm and pulling him up and out the door. Iruka followed docily Kakashi drew him into his apartment and closed the door. Pulling off his mask and hitai-ate, Kakashi turned with an accusing look on his face. 

Iruka tried to avert his eyes and Kakashi took his chin, forcing Iruka to meet his eyes and Iruka flushed, his eyes guilty. Kakashi decided a demonstration would be more effective than rebukes.

Kakashi leaned in his lips brushed softly teasing over Iruka’s his tongue barely flicked Iruka’s lips. Iruka’s breath caught, he tried to press in to the kiss but Kakashi kept it light preventing Iruka from getting the kiss he desired. Kakashi traced Iruka’s lips with feather light brushes of his tongue, and Iruka made an unconscious whimper, his body trembling in desire. 

Kakashi’s eyes turned assertive and he took Iruka’s lips in a deep passionate kiss that had Iruka melting into him begging for him. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss and Iruka whimpered at the loss. 

Kakashi gave Iruka a serious look. “Submission is a gift that your partner gives you, it is about trust, not power.”

Iruka’s eyes widened with the full realization of what he’d done to Genma. Iruka’s eyes teared and he tried to look away, Kakashi firmly kept Iruka’s eyes. This was too important to brush over, it was important this behavior was recognized and corrected.

Iruka’s eyes pleaded, “I’m sorry… I was wrong.”

Kakashi looked at Iruka skeptically, not willing to allow him to delude himself and think everything could be so easily fixed.

“I… I don’t know why I did that…” Iruka claimed.

Kakashi’s gaze turned chastising and doubtful, Iruka did know, he just hadn’t faced it yet… but he would.

Iruka’s face flushed with shame. “I just wanted to… I wanted to punish Genma for believing me weak, to punish Ibiki for resisting me…” 

Kakashi could see that Iruka had recognized the hidden truths and they were things that he was embarrassed he’d felt. Iruka’s voice softened, “to try to prove to myself that I was wrong to submit, that I was strong.”

Kakashi felt a great sadness. “Submission is not a sign of weakness.” 

Kakashi’s hand slid back to cup Iruka’s face lovingly. “What will you do?” Recognizing the problem was only the beginning, fixing things you’ve done wrong was often harder than damaging them in the first place.

“I don’t know.” Iruka’s eyes begged for Kakashi to tell him how to fix this, but Kakashi said nothing just nodding patiently, Iruka did know… Kakashi couldn’t tell him, he had to see it on his own.

Iruka looked away and Kakashi allowed it. It was not in refusal to acknowledge the problem or search for the solution… but to gather courage for the action he needed to take. 

“I have to go back… I need to talk to Genma.” Iruka raised his chin, wiping the tears from his cheeks, ready to face his actions. Kakashi wordlessly agreed and gave his support. Iruka turned and walked out the door.

Kakashi sighed; the need to feel completely powerless, the need to feel abused… it was a perversion of that gift just as much as the dominant using his power to cause injury. There was something more going on here than the problems with Iruka and Ibiki’s relationship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASUMA

Asuma noticed Genma walk into the bar, hesitate in the door then walk over to the table. Genma sat down in his usual chair he seemed… very subdued. Asuma paused in his conversation with Anko, his eyes studying everyone’s expressions. Anko felt it too, something was wrong.

Kakashi’s gaze wasn’t his usual lazy one, it was intense and it was on Iruka. 

Asuma watched Iruka’s cruel smile, then Genma’s face flushed in shame. Asuma had a bad feeling… when Kakashi rose and took Iruka’s arm leading him unwaveringly out the door Asuma watched without comment.

Asuma turned back to the table and poured sake in Genma, Anko, and his own cups then sat back. Slowly Genma’s face stopped flaming.

“So Anko what have you got your team doing tomorrow?” Asuma stated in a calm easy drawl.

Anko shrugged, “Not sure… they really messed up that last mission… not sure Tsunade will be giving them another mission again for a while… guess we’ll be training.”

Asuma nodded. After a few minutes a subdued Genma asked, “What happened on the mission?”

Anko snorted, “They lost the farmers prize sow… by the time they found her she was in pretty bad shape…” Anko shook her head, “All they had to do was repair a pen… but they spent the time fighting over who would do what.”

Genma nodded, “Sounds like they need a team building exercise…”

Anko frowned, “You let me know if you think of one… the nastier the better.”

Asuma smiled, “I know you’ll think of something Anko.”

With conversation returned to normal, Asuma calmly sat back again; he hoped things weren’t about to bottom out again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANKO

Anko felt Genma pull out a chair, and looked over and waved intending to return to her ranting over her Genin teams screw up, but something was wrong… she could feel it.

Anko watched Genma flush and looked over to see Iruka giving him a bold stare and cruel smile. Anko’s brow furrowed, Iruka wasn’t a cruel person… and yet she had the distinct impression he’d fucked Genma out of aggression not desire… 

It was a eerie thought, that wasn’t something the Iruka she knew would do… he never forced anything, just fulfilled desires that he could see, that you didn’t know you had… 

That meant Genma hadn’t had the unconscious desire to bottom… Anko felt a chill; Iruka had manipulated and used him… now she understood why Genma was so confused.

Anko was deeply uncomfortable… it wasn’t supposed to be like that. Anko felt almost relieved when Kakashi rose and hauled Iruka out the door. Anko wasn’t sure she could keep the horror and distress off her face if she had to look at Iruka gloating and humiliating Genma.

Anko froze uncertain what to say when Asuma did what he did so well, comforting and redirecting the conversation to a safe topic. Asuma calmly refilled Genma, Anko and his own drinks… ignoring the fact that Genma hadn’t drank by pouring a tiny bit in his cup.

“So Anko what have you got your team doing tomorrow?” Asuma asked in a lazy tone, allowing Genma a chance to collect himself and try to regain a sense of normalcy.

Anko scowled and gave a disgusted shrug, “Not sure… they really messed up that last mission… not sure Tsunade will be giving them another mission again for a while… guess we’ll be training.”

Asuma nodded benignly and after a minute Genma’s solemn voice inquired “What happened on the mission?”

Anko scoffed. “They lost the farmers prize sow… by the time they found her she was in pretty bad shape…” Anko shook her head in disgust. “All they had to do was repair a pen… but they spent the time fighting over who would do what.”

“Sounds like they need a team building exercise…” Genma replied, grateful to return to a ‘normal’ night out routine of good-natured complaining about their teams.

“You let me know if you think of one… the nastier the better.” Anko growled.

Asuma gave her an amused smile. “I know you’ll think of something Anko.”

Anko narrowed her eyes and started coming up with wild and unusual cruelties each more fantastic and unrealistic than the last until Asuma and Genma were laughing.

Anko gave one last mock wicked laugh and stated, “Would serve them all right!”

Genma grinned, “Tsunade would never give you another team.”

Anko gave Genma an answering grin “You say that like it’s a bad thing!” 

Several drinks later Asuma got up and waved. “See you all.” Anko and Genma waved.

After Asuma had gone Genma grew quiet, then gave Anko a bewildered look. “Anko I don’t know what to think anymore…”

Anko scooted her chair over closer to Genma and refilled his drink before stating with blunt honesty. “Wisdom isn’t my strong trait… that’s Asuma. I live by the philosophy that if it feels good… do it and forget the labels. Right, wrong, top, bottom… none of that crap matters…”

Anko’s gaze was direct and shameless. “I’ve tried a awful lot of things, things that some would find amazing and some would find disgusting… if I like them I don’t give a thought to what people would say, if I don’t.” Anko shrugged, “I mark it up as an experience and move on… don’t over complicate things.” 

Genma looked miserable and Anko took his hand. “The real problem isn’t whether you liked it or not… it’s that it was non-consensual, that’s a big no-no… and the main reason you’re so conflicted. I think you should talk to him.”

Genma looked sick at the thought, “I wouldn’t know what to say…”

Anko frowned, “Personally I’d ask him why… even if I wasn’t sure I wanted to know that answer, it’s the thing you need to know. You have nothing to be ashamed of… even if you liked it.” Anko looked up to see Iruka walking in the door. “Ah, speak of the devil… you want me to stay?”

Genma shook his head, “No… thanks Anko. See you tomorrow.”

Anko nodded and got up, she gave Iruka an odd look as she passed him and he blushed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENMA

Iruka approached the table and Genma’s stomach clenched uncomfortably, Genma looked down at his drink, he had barely sipped at it all evening and between Asuma and Anko’s refilling it… it looked untouched. 

Iruka sat, but Genma didn’t look up. Genma couldn’t meet Iruka’s eyes, afraid he’d see scorn or ridicule in Iruka’s gaze. 

Iruka’s voice sounded sad and confused. “Look… what I did, I was wrong… I’m just so frustrated and angry… and nothing seems to go right. Everyone thinks I’m so weak… I just… I feel so out of control. I really am sorry… someday maybe you can forgive me… I miss our friendship, the way it was… I shouldn’t have done that… I just wanted you to know…” 

Genma watched Iruka’s hands fidget, then looked away… those fingers had done wonderful and confusing, things that had felt good but made him ashamed… 

Genma just nodded, then got up and walked out of the bar. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore; he was just tired and numb. Genma walked back to his apartment and showered then lay down in bed, as tired as he was he couldn’t sleep. Genma’s mind just kept going over that night and Iruka’s apology.

Genma didn’t hate Iruka… he wasn’t sure how he felt about Iruka anymore. That night was both wonderful and horrible… the feelings he’d felt… the unbelievable pleasure… the violation and confusion… and the knowledge that he’d been used, it hadn’t meant anything to Iruka… 

Iruka had apologized but his apology confirmed the damaging truth… Iruka hadn’t even cared, he’d done those wonderful and horrible things and he hadn’t cared at all about Genma. Nothing Iruka could say would change that, nothing could change that Genma had been nothing…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

Ibiki couldn’t get Iruka off his mind, it was late he knew he shouldn’t go see him but… 

Ibiki knocked on Iruka’s apartment door and after a few minutes Iruka answered. Ibiki looked at his beloved, Iruka was wearing only his sleep pants.

Ibiki felt his cock stir, he’d thought he could resist having sex with him… that his time earlier tonight with Raidou would have made it easier to hold back, but just the sight of Iruka made him burn with need.

Iruka didn’t say anything just reached out and drew him in to the apartment. Ibiki cupped Iruka’s cheek “I should go, it’s late.”

“Please stay… please.” Iruka entreated softly and gave Ibiki a gentle kiss before pulling back and tugging Ibiki gently towards the bedroom. Ibiki knew he should leave; he shouldn’t be here… not yet. Ibiki would not give in to Iruka’s desires, he wouldn’t hurt him… but it was too soon, Ibiki didn’t trust he could resist.

He’d been able to have a non violent sexual encounter with Raidou but… But Raidou would stop him, Iruka wouldn’t… and yet still he let Iruka tug him into the bedroom.

At the foot of his bed Iruka molded his body against Ibiki’s rubbing against him and placing soft kisses along his jaw line. “Ibiki, I want you.” Iruka moaned softly. Ibiki’s hands brushed down over Iruka’s silken sleep pants, feeling the heat of Iruka’s skin blazing under the cool fabric, cupping the round cheeks of Iruka’s ass and pressing Iruka’s body against his. 

“Please…” Iruka whimpered. Ibiki felt a stab of fear, his hands moving to Iruka’s hips and pushing back gently to separate their bodies. 

“This is a bad idea.” Ibiki warned. 

Iruka blinked in confusion, “No, please… stay, please. Don’t leave me.”

Ibiki kissed him gently while holding Iruka’s hips away preventing Iruka from molding himself against him once more. Ibiki didn’t think he could resist much more, his cock throbbed in need. “I’m not leaving you… just going home tonight. I will see you tomorrow… I promise.”

“No… I need you… now.” Iruka begged. “Please… fuck me please.” 

Ibiki breathed deeply his fingers tightening on Iruka’s hips. “I want you Iruka… you know I do, but I can’t.” Ibiki’s voice was husky. “I won’t hurt you anymore.”

Iruka gave a pained cry, “Please… don’t deny me! I need you. I want you hard and fast, fucking me until my body aches, filling me and making me cry out in pleasure and pain…”

Ibiki backed away, “I can’t.”

“I WANT you to fuck me hard… please I’m begging you to… why won’t anyone listen to me!” Iruka cried in despair. “Why does everyone always think they know better than me?”

Iruka looked at Ibiki fiercely “When did I loose my rights?! When did I become a fool everyone has to care for… incapable of making my own decisions!” Iruka moved away and lay down on the bed curled up in a ball facing away from Ibiki. 

“Just leave… I’m tired of everyone making my decisions for me. I’m tired of everyone treating me like a fool…” Iruka sighed sadly “Just leave, I’d rather be alone than be thought a foolish child.”

Ibiki walked forward and reached his hand out to brush Iruka’s cheek gently. Iruka couldn’t hold back a sob, “Don’t… just go… and don’t ever return.” Iruka’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Ibiki felt a stab of fear, “Iruka…”

“Get out!” Iruka cried bitterly, and rolled over to glare at Ibiki. “Just go!” 

“Iruka…”

“Why won’t you go?! Why do you have to torment me like this?! “ Iruka leapt to his feet and started throwing everything within reach at Ibiki. Iruka’s eyes fell on the glass dolphin sculpture Ibiki had given him so long ago, he grabbed it and threw it at Ibiki, it exploded on the floor the pieces flying explosively in all directions.

Iruka’s eyes were fierce, “Damn you, why don’t you love me?!” Iruka’s hands fell on his weapons his eyes taking on a harsh savage gleam, “Why won’t you leave me alone?! How could you make me love you, then treat me like a… like I’m wrong, horrible… SICK! WHY!” 

Iruka threw the kunai with deadly accuracy, Ibiki barely deflected them, but Iruka wasn’t finished his last kunai cradled in his hand in a undeniable attack stance Iruka growled “WHY CAN’T YOU LOVE ME?!” Iruka attacked with savage bezerkers strength, unfazed by Ibiki’s bone numbing blocks and disabling blows.

Ibiki was left with little choice as he dealt a disabling blow to Iruka’s head and watched him crumple on the floor. Ibiki immediately dropped to his knees cradling Iruka to his chest and performing the transportation jutsu. The hospital’s medics rushed forward brushing him aside and taking Iruka from him, Ibiki knelt on the floor long after they’d left with Iruka. 

Ibiki couldn’t look up even when he felt a kind hand land on his shoulder, “Come… you can’t stay here.” The arm gently but firmly pulled him to his feet. 

Ibiki felt like his world had shattered, all he’d wanted… all he longed for… it was all gone. Even if Iruka survived, it was over… for good this time… there was nothing left.

Ibiki turned away, “I’m fine.” He tried to brush the hands from him and found himself pulled into an impassioned hug his head hung in weariness. “Just let me go…” Ibiki stated too numb to care.

Kakashi grabbed his chin and stared into Ibiki’s eyes with savage intensity, “No.” 

Ibiki felt another set of arms hold him and his heart hurt with almost an excruciating pain. Ibiki lacked the will to resist; finally he simply gave up and allowed Kakashi and Raidou to led him from the hospital. 

Back at Kakashi’s apartment, Raidou sat beside him wordlessly curled into his side and Kakashi prepared tea and brought 2 cups. Kakashi sat watching Ibiki, while Raidou simply provided physical comfort. After several cups of tea Ibiki seemed stable enough for Kakashi to disappear for a brief time.

When he returned he found Ibiki calm and holding Raidou who’d snuggled into his side and lay with his head on Ibiki’s shoulder.

Kakashi entered into the apartment and watched the two silently; Ibiki’s gaze was haunted although his body was calm. “Is he alive?”

Kakashi nodded yes.

“Is he ok?” 

Kakashi paused a bit longer before nodding yes.

Ibiki looked away, “Where did I go wrong… choosing him in the first place, I should’ve never…” Ibiki cupped his face like he had a headache. “This is all my fault…”

When Ibiki finally looked up Kakashi shrugged. Then Kakashi sighed, “No one knows what might have been… just what has been. It’s with the present and the future we can deal… the past… it’s beyond our control.”

Kakashi got up and looked down into Ibiki’s eyes. “Life is about choices… we can’t change the ones we’ve made… just deal with the results.” Kakashi leaned down and looked expectantly into Ibiki’s eyes. “How will you deal with the results?”

Ibiki was too tired to get angry, he just shrugged.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 5:

 

ASUMA

Asuma nodded to Lady Tsunade as she walked out of Iruka’s room. It had been almost a week since Ibiki showed up with Iruka. Iruka’s concussion and broken collarbone were fairly quick fixes, but that was only the beginning. Iruka’s behavior had degenerated into mood swings and violent outbursts of temper, ending in Lady Tsunade's decision to admit him into psychiatric for counseling.

Asuma stopped in front of Lady Tsunade and asked, “How is he today?”

Lady Tsunade shrugged, “Angry… keeps insisting that he needs to go home.”

Asuma nodded. “Ibiki come visit yet?” 

Lady Tsunade took Asuma’s arm leading him further away from the door before replying, “He won’t be coming, we both agreed that nothing good could come of it… Ibiki’s decided the relationship is over, he can’t see anyway it could ever work and I’m afraid I have to agree.”

Asuma nodded. No one had seen how unhappy Iruka was; everyone had thought Ibiki was the problem… turned out Ibiki was only one of the ‘symptoms’ of his deteriorating mental state. “Hn.” Asuma turned to look at Iruka’s door.

“Go in… you know he always looks forward to your visits.” Lady Tsunade said dismissing Asuma.

Asuma nodded and walked over to knock softly on the door, then peeked his head in, “Hey Iruka!”

Iruka looked up and grinned, “Asuma! Hey come to visit me at the ‘nut house’, huh?”

Asuma snorted “If this was the nut house they’d never leave me out the door… How is everything going today?” Asuma sat next to Iruka on the end of his bed. 

 

“Nothing new… nothing EVER new here. How is everyone?”

Asuma gave a nonchalant shrug, “Nothing new… Anko is thinking up new punishments daily, her team still isn’t pulling together.”

Iruka nodded, “I knew those three shouldn’t have been teamed up… How is Genma?”

Asuma gave the same reply everyday and yet not a single day passed that Iruka didn’t ask, his eyes wistful. 

“Genma is Genma… always in some kind of trouble but always somehow comes out on top.” Asuma replied blandly

Iruka nodded, then for the first time he didn’t ask about Ibiki. “Asuma?”

“Hn?”

“Is Genma really ok?” 

Asuma blinked in surprise, and then replied, “Yes, Genma is fine.”

Iruka looked away, “You know what I did…”

Asuma replied calmly, without judgment. “Yes.”

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” Iruka’s voice was hesitant like he was afraid of the answer.

Asuma thought sincerely on Iruka’s question, then honestly answered. “Yes.”

Iruka looked over at him and gave him a gentle smile, “I love that you don’t just tell me what you think I want to hear or need to hear… I value your opinion.”

Asuma smiled, “You’re not going to kiss me again are you?”

Iruka laughed, and then winked, “Maybe.”

“Hn… you need to feed me first, look at me I’m wasting away!” Asuma teased

Iruka grinned, “Deal, when I get out of here I’ll make you a huge meal… anything you like.”

“Ohhhh!” Asuma groaned. “Stop you’re killing me here!” Asuma got up, “I have to go train my brats, but I’ll be by later… would you like me to bring you anything? Perhaps something from the sweet shop?” Asuma grinned; he knew how Iruka loved his sweets.

“Thanks… anything you’d like to bring will do.” Iruka said, he looked around like he was imparting a big secret. “And some tea… the hospital tea is terrible!”

Asuma nodded and gave Iruka a fond look before trotting out the door to train with his team.

Later that night Asuma was sitting at their usual table in the bar. Genma was the only one able to show up Raidou and Kakashi were absent; Asuma had heard they’d started spending time with Ibiki and he was… relieved. Ibiki shouldn’t be forgotten in this mess, it had been hard on him and he’d had enough damage done to him over his lifetime.

Anko was doing late training with her team… he believed today’s lesson was running around the village with one leg tied to a team mate, kind of a three legged race mentality… Lee was helping out, and that alone was a punishment! Asuma smirked.

Genma glanced over at him and gave him a curious look, “What brought that grin?”

“I was thinking about Anko’s ‘training’ tonight.” Asuma glanced around the bar.

Genma laughed, “Where does she come up with these things?”

Asuma shrugged. “Lee came up with this one.” Asuma sipped his sake then stated in his usual blunt manor. “Iruka asked about you again… he was worried about you… wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you ok?”

Genma flushed slightly, “Yea, I’m ok.”

“Iruka asks about you every time I visit…” Asuma sat back watching Genma. Genma’s cheeks remained flushed. “He cares about you.” Genma’s flush turned into a full-scale deep blush. Interesting.

“Tell him I’m fine… and I hope he’s released soon.” Genma looked around the bar and slowly his blush faded.

“Will do.” Asuma replied before changing the subject, much to Genma’s relief.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA

Iruka smiled it was good to be out of the hospital and teaching again… and to finally understand his chaotic emotions. Iruka had been in the hospital for 2 weeks and he’d have to continue seeing his counselors for at least the next 5months, and he was actually glad he did. In the beginning he’d resented them, but their insights and guidance had helped him find the person he wanted to be inside of himself.

Asuma had visited him daily but Iruka couldn’t wait for the day he’d been released… Ibiki hadn’t visited. In the beginning that hurt, but now Iruka understood, after all they’d put each other through… it just was better this way. 

Genma walked up as Iruka was leaving the empty school for the day. He was subdued, “Iruka could I take you out for lunch?”

Iruka looked at Genma curiously, and then smiled “I’m afraid I’ve already eaten…” At Genma’s disappointed look Iruka quickly asked, “Do you like sweets? We could walk by Amaguriama Sweet Shop in the Tea Avenue… I need more tea so we could drop by and get some sweets.”

Genma grinned, “I’d love to.”

As Genma and Iruka walked Iruka talked about his students, entertaining Genma with their antics. After getting some sweets Iruka and Genma stopped at the park and sat under a tree.

“So what’s bothering you Genma? You have been very quiet.” Iruka inquired bluntly, his counselors said he should just say what was on his mind and Iruka was starting to become more comfortable with it. 

Genma frowned at the ground his sweet bean dumpling forgotten. “I just… I want us to be friends again… maybe more.”

Iruka raised his eyebrow, “Really? Even after the way I treated you?” Iruka flushed but refused to look away or be embarrassed… those were things the old meek Iruka would do, if he were going to change his life and become someone he was comfortable being he couldn’t fall into the same old ruts.

Genma nodded, but didn’t look up. His face coloring a deep red. “I’d like to… I’d like to do it again, but without the restraints. I’d like you to top me…” Genma sighed. “I’m not sure how I feel about last time… I was such a condescending jerk… I guess I deserved it.”

Iruka looked sad and shook his head gently, “No.”

Genma blushed deeper, “No you won’t…”

Iruka gave a sad smile. “No, you didn’t deserve it… no one deserves to be treated like that.”

Iruka’s hand brushed softly along Genma’s face before tilting Genma’s eyes up to look into his, “Yes I will… top or bottom, but don’t do it unless it is truly what you want… never do anything just to please someone…”

Iruka sighed sadly “You were right all along, but not about Ibiki… about me… in the beginning I was letting him hurt me to please him… and to punish myself for wanting his dominance.” 

“In the end it wasn’t because he wanted to… I let him hurt me, MADE him hurt me because I wanted the control I got from forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do.” Iruka frowned. “Too many years of being everyone’s gentle passive little Iruka…” 

Iruka studied Genma. “I just couldn’t take it anymore I felt trapped, stuck in this roll and frustrated by it… I didn’t care who I was hurting, I just wanted to feel in control, but the more control I tried to get the more I lost myself.”

“I hope someday Ibiki can forgive me… I still love him somewhere deep inside but we can’t be together, there’s too much in our past to ever get over… but most of all I hope YOU can forgive me.” Iruka boldly looked in Genma’s eyes.

“I do.” Genma replied, but Iruka could see some reservation. It would take time to regain his trust.

Iruka looked confidently in Genma’s eyes, “I’ve changed… do you really want to get to know me?”

Genma took a deep breath and replied seriously, “Yes.”

Iruka smiled, “Good… Hello I’m Iruka.” Iruka gave a slight nod of his head to Genma.

Genma grinned, “Hello Iruka, I’m Genma. Do you have plans tonight?”

Iruka smirked, “No.”

“Would you like to come to the bar tonight?” Genma asked his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“As friends… or on a date?” Iruka inquired with a smile.

“Which ever you prefer.” Genma replied carefully.

“If it’s a date you pay.” Iruka winked.

Genma laughed, “Ok, a date, I’ll pay.”

Iruka smiled and nodded, “Ok, I’m looking forward to our date… will you be meeting me there or coming by my apartment?”

“I will drop by your apartment around 20:00 and we will walk together… will that be ok?” Genma’s tone was tinted with worry.

Iruka nodded and gave Genma a fond smile as he got up and dusted off his pants. “I will see you at 20:00.”

Genma stood and smiled happily. Iruka leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, then turned and walked away.

He could feel Genma’s shocked gaze on him and when he glanced over his shoulder Genma was still standing there with a huge delighted grin on his face, Iruka laughed and kept walking.

Iruka smiled, he was looking forward to their date.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENMA

Genma walked slowly down to the academy he couldn’t help feeling nervous. So much had happened, so much had changed, in the last few months that he felt a bit lost. Asuma had casually mentioned that Iruka was out of the hospital and back teaching. It had taken a few days for Genma to get the nerve to go talk to him.

Genma had done a lot of thinking since the night he’d slept with Iruka… he’d been a fool, the way he’d treated Iruka… always pushing him about and insisting he knew better than him… he understood Iruka’s wish to dominate him.

Genma would’ve just left Iruka alone now, assumed Iruka wouldn’t want to have too much contact with him… but Asuma said Iruka asked about him every time he saw him and Genma couldn’t help hoping that somehow they could be at least friends again.

In spite of all that had happened Genma couldn’t deny he cared about Iruka, but he was done trying to force Iruka into anything… he didn’t know what was right for him, he didn’t even know what was right for himself, he just wanted to be able to spend time with him again without having the past come between them.

Asuma said to talk to Iruka, Genma hoped it would be that easy, that Iruka didn’t turn away and refuse to speak with him… but if he did Genma would respect his rights and stay away.

Genma saw Iruka walking out of the academy and he almost stopped and walked away. Iruka was so damn beautiful, Genma knew you were not supposed to refer to men as beautiful, but the word described him perfectly. Iruka looked… perfect, his hair bound up displaying his fine bone structure of his face, the healthy glow of his skin, even his weight had returned to normal.

Reluctantly Genma forced himself to approach Iruka, he stopped and Iruka looked at him curiously. Genma’s heart was beating so hard he was almost breathless. “Iruka could I take you out for lunch?”

Iruka gave Genma a slight smile, “I’m afraid I’ve already eaten…” 

Genma felt a wave of disappointment and wondered if this was Iruka’s way of telling him to leave him alone.

Iruka gave Genma an enigmatic look. “Do you like sweets? We could walk by Amaguriama Sweet Shop in the Tea Avenue… I need more tea so we could drop by and get some sweets.”

Genma felt a surge of happiness and smiled, “I’d love to.” Iruka wasn’t pushing him away.

As Genma walked beside Iruka, Iruka talked about his students and the academy and Genma listened with half a ear while clandestinely watching the fluid way Iruka walked, the sparkle of humor in Iruka’s chocolate brown eyes and the many other wonderful things about Iruka.

The walk flew by in a flash and Genma was grateful when Iruka didn’t seem in a hurry to rush off after they got his tea. They bought some sweets and, to Genma’s delight, Iruka suggested they stop at the park to eat.

They sat under a tree, the park was pretty empty at this time of day and Genma almost felt a sense of being in their own private bubble of peace. Genma nibbled his an-dango.

“So what’s bothering you Genma? You have been very quiet.” Iruka inquired with a direct gaze.

Genma frowned at the ground uncertain how to say all the things he wanted to say to him. “I just… I want us to be friends again… maybe more.”

“Really? Even after the way I treated you?” Iruka’s tone was surprised.

Genma nodded, but that was only part of what he wanted to say. In spite of how his face heated with embarrassment Genma continued, “I’d like to… I’d like to do it again, but without the restraints. I’d like you to top me…” Genma had thought on Anko’s words at the bar the night after he’d slept with Iruka… she’d said, ‘if it feels good… do it and forget the labels’.

Genma gave a weary sigh, “I’m not sure how I feel about last time… I was such a condescending jerk… I guess I deserved it.”

Iruka’s voice was deep with sorrow and regret, “No.”

Genma felt his stomach clench and his face heated. Iruka despised him, and he wouldn’t touch him. “No you won’t…”

Iruka’s voice was gentle, apologetic. “No, you didn’t deserve it… no one deserves to be treated like that.”

Iruka’s hand feathered softly over Genma’s cheek before slipping down to cup Genma’s chin and lift his face up to meet Iruka’s gaze. “Yes I will… top or bottom, but don’t do it unless it is truly what you want… never do anything just to please someone…”

Iruka gave a rueful sigh. “You were right all along, but not about Ibiki… about me… in the beginning I was letting him hurt me to please him… and to punish myself for wanting his dominance.” 

Genma could hear the remorse in Iruka’s tone. “In the end it wasn’t because he wanted to… I let him hurt me, MADE him hurt me because I wanted the control I got from forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do.”

Iruka frowned in disgust at his actions. “Too many years of being everyone’s gentle passive little Iruka…I just couldn’t take it anymore I felt trapped, stuck in this roll and frustrated by it… I didn’t care who I was hurting, I just wanted to feel in control, but the more control I tried to get the more I lost myself.”

Iruka studied Genma intently as he continued, “I hope someday Ibiki can forgive me… I still love him somewhere deep inside but we can’t be together, there’s too much in our past to ever get over… but most of all I hope YOU can forgive me.”

Genma felt a flash of surprise. “I do.” But he was still uneasy about what had happened.

Iruka’s expression challenged Genma boldly. “I’ve changed… do you really want to get to know me?”

Genma replied without hesitation, “Yes.”

Iruka gave Genma a pleased smile, his eyes twinkling with laughter. “Good… Hello I’m Iruka.” Iruka gave a little informal bow.

Genma was delighted; Iruka’s confident playful manner was very alluring. “Hello Iruka, I’m Genma. Do you have plans tonight?”

Iruka gave Genma a sassy smile. “No.”

“Would you like to come to the bar tonight?” Genma asked, he was encouraged by the way Iruka seemed to be enjoying their bantering. 

“As friends… or on a date?” Iruka inquired in a teasing tone.

Genma’s heart leapt could Iruka really be willing to date him? Genma hesitated and answered neutrally, “Which ever you prefer.” 

Iruka gave a coy wink and brazenly replied, “If it’s a date you pay.” Iruka was flirting with him! 

Genma was stunned and elated, he laughed. “Ok, a date, I’ll pay.”

Iruka gave Genma a enticing little smile and nodded sedately “Ok, I’m looking forward to our date… will you be meeting me there or coming by my apartment?”

Genma considered his reply carefully, was it too presumptuous to say he’d come to Iruka’s apartment? Genma cautiously replied, “I will drop by your apartment around 20:00 and we will walk together… will that be ok?”

Iruka nodded without hesitation and gave Genma a kind smile as he rose to his feet dusting the seat of his pants off. “I will see you at 20:00.”

Genma couldn’t help but notice how nicely his pants fit across his firm ass and across the front of his toned thighs, Genma refrained from looking further or he’d be unable to stand up with out sporting a noticeable lump in his pants. Kami that man was sexy!

Genma stood and grinned at Iruka. Genma caught his breath and his eyes widened as Iruka leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over his lips then turned and started walking down the street toward his home.

Genma released his breath in a soft sigh, Iruka had the sweetest lips. Iruka looked over his shoulder and gave Genma a wicked smirk. Genma broke into a huge overjoyed grin and saw Iruka laugh and continue walking.

Genma had never imagined his going to talk to Iruka would end so well… Iruka was going on a DATE with him! Genma wanted to shout it out in joy… a date!

The entire walk back to his apartment Genma didn’t stop grinning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6:

IBIKI

Life slowly returned to normal for Ibiki, the only difference was that now he realized something was missing in his life.

Kakashi and Raidou tried to fill that gap socially, often inviting him over for dinner and drinks… or inviting him over for… other activities, but Ibiki still was lonely. 

Unfortunately dating was very out of the question; Ibiki wasn’t a public kind of person. So when someone knocked on his apartment door unexpectedly Ibiki was curious, Ibiki swung the door open with his usual distant demeanor. 

Anko was at his door grinning, Ibiki raised an eyebrow. She grabbed his arm and tried to tug him, she looked up at him and frowned, “Do you know you’re built like a mountain?! Give a girl a break here!”

Ibiki merely looked at her for several seconds then inquired indifferently, “Would you like to tell me what this is all about?”

Anko glowered at him, “If I did that it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

“I don’t like surprises.” Ibiki replied flatly.

“Fine!” Anko was practically tapping her foot. “You’re going on a blind date…”

“No.” Ibiki stated coldly

“Aw come on! This person has had a secret crush on you for a long time!” Anko wheedled.

Ibiki refused to budge, his gaze deadpan.

“Ahhh! Ibiki you’re hopeless!” Anko scrunched up her nose. “Fine, I didn’t want to do this but I have a request in for you to help me with my Genin team on a teamwork exercise… Tsunade is prepared to approve it…”

Ibiki gave her a look of disbelief, then gave her a brutal look his eyes glittering savagely, “You really don’t want to do that.” his voice rumbled in warning.

“Ohhh scary! So what will it be?” Anko asked unwaveringly.

Ibiki’s ‘anger’ disappeared his face blank once more. “I don’t suppose I can choose neither.” Ibiki said his voice nonchalant.

“Oh you’re funny!” Anko replied with good-humored sarcasm.

In truth he’d already decided to go, but he wanted to see how long he could toy with Anko before she lost her temper.

“Tick-tock… don’t make me bring him here…” Anko’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I’ll bring him here! You’ll come home and I’ll have him all tied up in ribbons...”

Ibiki frowned a genuine frown, “You wouldn’t...”

“Try me!” Anko crowed.

Ibiki looked at her a second more then his face took on an impassive look. “Let’s go.” Ibiki’s tone was frigid.

“Oh, you’re a charmer… I can see what he likes about you…” Anko said scoffed snidely.

Ibiki didn’t acknowledge her cynical statement; his eyes grew wary as they neared the ANBU building. Ibiki shot Anko a look, and she snorted. “No, he’s not one of your men…” her voice lowered and Ibiki barely caught the rest. “It was the only way we could get him to come see you…”

Ibiki stopped so abruptly Anko bounced off him and landed on her butt. Ibiki looked down at her, his eyes glittering. “You gave him a summons… he thinks I’m going to interrogate him?!” Ibiki’s voice became an ominous growl.

Anko hopped back to her feet her hands held out in a placating gesture, “Whoa… yeah… technic…”

Ibiki’s fierce glower stopped her words. Ibiki turned marching into the ANBU building the ANBU on guard stiffened nervously as he passed and walked swiftly down the hall pushing open his door with a loud bang. In spite of the suddenness and noise of Ibiki’s behavior the man didn’t jump, just turned and looked. 

“You can leave! This was someone’s idea of a joke… believe me they will be dealt with accordingly.” Ibiki snarled.

The man rose and started to walk calmly and quietly out the door. When he was in front of Ibiki he looked up curiously. His short spiky black hair contrasted with his pale skin, he was really quite striking. Ibiki’s anger waned, none of this was…. 

Ibiki searched his memory… Aoba Yamashirohe, had been part of a elite task force created by Lady Tsunade… he’d actually brought in several ‘guests’… None of this was his fault.

Aoba was still quietly looking up at him as if studying him, and then having made a conclusion turned and started out the door.

In the back of Ibiki’s mind he heard Anko’s words, ‘This person has had a secret crush on you for a long time’.

Ibiki reached out grasping Aoba’s flak jacket and drawing Aoba close. Ibiki reached down removing the dark glasses from his face. Aoba looked startled, but not frightened… most nin would’ve pissed their pants by now. 

Ibiki’s eyes studied Aoba’s pale gray-green eyes, and then Ibiki bowed his head and gave him a gentle kiss, before drawing back and releasing his jacket. Ibiki looked down into Aoba shocked eyes and held out Aoba’s glasses his gaze impassive.

Aoba brushed the glasses away and practically leapt on Ibiki kissing him ravenously. Ibiki drew back and gave Aoba an amused smile; “I take that to mean you like me.” Ibiki teased dryly. 

Aoba took a deep breath slightly blushing, his gaze undaunted his voice was firm but tranquil “Yes.”

Ibiki smirked, “Why?”

Aoba seemed to watch him intently, “Many reasons.”

Ibiki raised his eyebrow

“Do you want them alphabetically or by category?” Aoba replied with a shameless smile

Startled Ibiki gave a real smile.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Aoba’s eyes were sincere and his lips still curved in a confident smile. 

“Is that one of them?” Ibiki’s tone was lightly mocking

“No.” Aoba replied seriously “An observation.”

Ibiki looked into Aoba’s fascinating eyes “You intrigue me.”

“Will you go out with me?” Aoba asked impulsively.

Ibiki’s face became remote, “No.”

Aoba was unfazed by Ibiki’s refusal, he brazenly inquired, “Then will you stay in with me?” His unusual eyes sparkled in humor.

Ibiki was set back by his fearless playful wit and for a moment he just looked at him.

Aoba looked at him inquisitively. Ibiki gave him a cold look, “Why?”

“I thought we covered that part already… I like you.” Aoba admonished flirtatiously.

“Why would you want me?” Ibiki’s tone was hostile.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aoba’s voice was serene, calming. 

“I’m a torture expert known for my sadistic behavior… you tell me.” Ibiki growled giving him a scathing look; Ibiki was baffled by Aoba’s tenacity.

“Hmmm… sorry you’ll have to try again.” Aoba gave Ibiki a speculative look. “ I’ve been watching you… studying you for too long to believe that… you have a few rough edges, however your only flaw I’ve seen is your desire to do anything to please the one you love… he led you down a path that almost destroyed you.”

Ibiki turned away, “Leave.”

“No.” Aoba replied defiantly, his voice still the same placid tone

Ibiki turned his gaze vicious brutal filled with a savage rage, few had seen Ibiki this angry and fewer still had lived long afterwards. “LEAVE NOW!” Ibiki growled furiously. “While you still can!”

Aoba was unruffled. “Then hurt me… but know that I do not WANT you to hurt me, I will not ENJOY you hurting me…”

Ibiki stalked up to him towering over Aoba’s much smaller form, Aoba looked up at him unflinching, his eyes trusting, his body relaxed, accepting.

Ibiki looked at Aoba puzzled, his anger stilled by this infuriating… inscrutable man.

“Why would you take that risk?” Ibiki asked softly.

Aoba reached a kind hand up and brushed his fingertips lightly over Ibiki’s scared cheek. “You wouldn’t have hurt me… I didn’t want you to.”

Ibiki gave Aoba a skeptical look. “This time… this time I didn’t hurt you, what about next time.”

Aoba smiled fondly, “Next time you won’t hurt me or the time after that or the time after that…” Aoba smirked, “Shall I go on?”

“Why would you take that chance? I’m not worth it.” Ibiki frowned.

For the first time that night Aoba’s eyes blazed in anger, “Don’t ever say that, don’t ever believe that… you are worth everything to me.” Aoba’s gaze mellowed and Aoba’s voice was bewildered. “How could you ever have even thought that?”

Aoba stretched up to cup Ibiki’s face and kiss him tenderly, “Please tell me you’ll see me.”

“Would you take no for a answer?” Ibiki said sarcastically, but without malice.

Aoba looked hurt. “Yes.” He replied dejectedly.

Ibiki cupped Aoba’s slender body to his body, sorry his words had hurt Aoba, “I’m sorry, that was cruel. Yes, I will see you… but…”

Aoba’s drew back his gaze was accepting.

Ibiki’s face went blank, “I don’t go ‘out’.”

Aoba smiled, his eyes solemn. “I know.” Aoba studied Ibiki for a minute then announced, “You need to sit down you’re giving me a stiff neck from looking up at you…” As Ibiki sat Aoba sat down straddling his lap, his arms resting loosely over Ibiki’s shoulders and grinned mischievously, “and now I can hold you captive for my kisses!”

Ibiki gave Aoba a enigmatic look and Aoba gave him a slightly abashed smile, “Sorry… this whole thing must be so odd to you… but I’ve watched you… desired you for so long that it seems natural to behave affectionately to you… but you don’t know me,” Aoba cocked his head. “Would you like me to get off your lap?”

Ibiki only had to think on that for less than a second, it felt good to have someone hold him, although certain parts of his anatomy were getting a bit too interested. “No.”

Aoba snuggled into him. “It’s your own fault… you’re so captivating. Once I tasted your kisses I was spellbound.”

Ibiki snorted softly in wry amusement. Aoba gave Ibiki a coy look, “Ah you don’t believe me…” Aoba leaned in kissing Ibiki deeply.

Ibiki knew he should be deeply uncomfortable with Aoba’s behavior but there was something just so… free about him, he lowered Ibiki’s barriers. Ibiki couldn’t help a instant attraction to his confident playful manor… but there was only so far he would let it go and when Aoba placed his hand on the bulge of Ibiki’s cock, Ibiki captured his hand and gave him a warning look.

Aoba gave Ibiki an apologetic little smile. “Got ya', hands above the waist.”

Ibiki had enough, he needed time to think. Ibiki grasped Aoba’s narrow hips and easily picked him up off his lap placing him on his feet, then rose to his feet.

Aoba’s eyes grew sad, “I’ve upset you...”

Aoba’s looked so forlorn that Ibiki softened; he smirked affectionately, bowed his head and gave him a chaste kiss. “No. I just need more time.”

Aoba gave Ibiki a hopeful look, “Will you see me again… soon?”

Ibiki gave him a cautious look, then nodded, placing his hand on Aoba’s back and guiding him out the still open door. 

Aoba sighed, “No you won’t, I threaten you. You’ll make excuses not to see me… I know you.” Aoba stopped and gave Ibiki a piercing look, “Just because one relationship didn’t work doesn’t mean you have to close yourself away forever. I am not Iruka, don’t push me away because you’re afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.” Ibiki’s voice was reserved.

Aoba smirked and taunted. “Even big bad guys like you get afraid.” 

Ibiki looked down at him with an unfeeling blank expression, most people squirmed after the first few seconds Aoba stood meeting his eyes serenely. 

“I won’t give up until you agree to spend some time with me… give me a chance, I’m not that bad!” Aoba’s eyes twinkled and he gave Ibiki a devilish smile.

Ibiki found himself softening faced with Aoba’s charm. “Fine. When.”

“Now… tonight. I’m not going to let you have the time to talk yourself out of it…” Ibiki frowned and Aoba teased, “I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself… although it won’t be easy.” At Ibiki’s hesitation Aoba sobered, “I guess I should go… I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

Aoba started out the door, Ibiki grabbed his arm and pulled him back and pressed Aoba to his body kissing him. “How am I ever going to shut you up Tsubame?” Ibiki murmured, before drawing back. Aoba sighed, a satisfied smile curved his lips, “I like that way of shutting me up… Did you just call me a Swallow?”

“Hn.” Ibiki grunted. Aoba tilted his head and grinned up at Ibiki. “You have the persistence and energy of a Swallow.” Ibiki explained, but left out the fact his small slender stature and fearlessness called to mind the sleek quick birds. 

“So will you spend time with me tonight?” Aoba asked his pale eyes betrayed that his playful manor hid his apprehension; his fear Ibiki would reject him.

“Yes.” Although Ibiki yielded on this, he still wasn’t comfortable with the ‘dating thing’, he didn’t date…

“YES!” Aoba exclaimed happily. Ibiki tried to suppress his amusement at Aoba’s delight. “We could go by Amaguriama’s for some Wagashi then walk back to… would you be more comfortable at my apartment or yours?”

Aoba knew that he liked the Wagashi from Amaguriama’s Sweet Shop. Aoba really had been watching him… Anyone else would find that creepy, Ibiki found it flattering… and impressive. Aoba had been collecting Intel. on him… without any of the ANBU patrol catching him and reporting it, he was really quiet good.

Aoba was watching him with a keen gaze. Ibiki was certain many people were fooled by Aoba’s ‘easy manor’ and didn’t suspect they were being analyzed. Ibiki caught his sharp gaze and quirked an eyebrow, acknowledging he recognized his speculative gaze as what it was “My apartment.”

“Hn.” Aoba replied sedately, “Please tell me what’s on your mind… I think our best chance of getting to know each other is to be bluntly honest… when possible.”

Ibiki nodded his head in acceptance, and they walked out the door together, the ANBU halls were strangely empty… Ibiki suspected any personnel that were not on jobs had found reasons to be elsewhere at this moment. Aoba looked around noting the lack of ANBU, “Interesting.” 

Ibiki nodded, the few ANBU they came across as they left the building did not look up… Ibiki had been volatile in the past several months of his relationship with Iruka and they were all on edge after hearing the yelling from his office. Ibiki frowned inside; he never should’ve let his temper flair with the door open. 

Once outside, Aoba looked up somberly. “I’m already causing trouble…”

Ibiki shook his head, and took responsibility for the tension. “As I’m sure you know things have been… chaotic, it may take some time before everyone stops jumping and hiding… but things will get back to normal.”

Aoba glanced up at Ibiki, “You never did say what you were thinking.”

“Hn.” Ibiki grunted noncommittally. They walked in silence a while. “Why do you… ‘like’ me? I’m cruel and sadistic, a scarred and cold man…”

Aoba stopped and stepped around to stand blocking Ibiki’s path. Gently Aoba reached out and took Ibiki’s hands in his and his sincere gaze looked deep in Ibiki’s eyes, when he spoke it was with such conviction that Ibiki was stunned.

“I see so much more than that, they aren’t seeing the real you inside… I’m not even sure you know he’s there, but I see him. He’s gentle and loving, devoted, honest and genuine… he’s beautiful, and he’s you… you just can’t see him yet.”

Ibiki didn’t know what to say, he’d never heard anyone ever say something so loving in all his life… he was speechless. Ibiki swallowed hard and gathered Aoba in his arms holding him tenderly to his body and kissed him gently. “Thank you.” Ibiki’s voice was husky. 

Aoba reached up to brush his fingers over Ibiki’s lips. “I meant every word… give me the chance to prove it to you.” 

Then Aoba’s eyes danced wickedly, “If we don’t keep walking Amaguriama’s will be closed by the time we get there.”

Ibiki was thankful for Aoba’s attempt to lighten the mood. Ibiki released Aoba, but as he started walking he took Aoba’s hand. Ibiki could almost feel the waves of joy that Aoba radiated.

As they reached the split between the street toward his home and the Tea Avenue, Ibiki paused. Then took the street toward his apartment. Aoba didn’t say anything, and they walked in companionable silence for the remainder of the walk.

Once at Ibiki’s apartment he opened the door and awkwardly led Aoba in then released his hand and turned towards the kitchen. “Would you like tea… or sake… I’m afraid I don’t have much to serve guests…” Ibiki frowned that’s because he’d never had a guest… even Iruka had never come here.

Ibiki felt a gentle hand on his back. “I know.” Aoba said his voice understanding. “Come sit down…” Ibiki followed Aoba back to the living room and paused uncertain if he should sit on the couch or in the chair. He’d say he felt like a teenager on a date… but he never had a date even as a teenager so he couldn’t honestly compare it, what he did know was this feeling of uncertainty was uncomfortable, he didn’t like feeling like things were out of his control.

Ibiki sat on the couch, he probably only sat on this furniture once or twice since he’d bought them over 10 years ago… to say it felt strange was a understatement.

Aoba seemed to understand his discomfort and gave him something to do, “Yes, on second thought I think I really would like some sake.”

Ibiki nodded stiffly and went to the kitchen getting cups and the sake, when he returned Aoba was sitting on the couch far enough to give Ibiki some distance if he wanted it and near enough Ibiki could touch him if he’d like.

Ibiki shrugged off the oddness of the situation, he was well aware they both understood this was not something he was comfortable with so he didn’t need to try any pretence of ‘entertaining a guest’.

Ibiki poured both he and Aoba a drink. “You are pretty… familiar with me… how about you tell me something about yourself.” Ibiki was a bit uncomfortable at how easily Aoba lowered his defenses, the man was at Ibiki’s home… NO ONE was invited to his home.

Aoba looked thoughtful, “You know almost everything important about me… like my job, no family, interests… you. No jealous boyfriends or girlfriends waiting to chop you up…” Aoba grinned mischievously, then said sheepishly. “Sorry… what would you like to know?” 

Ibiki’s lips curved in a smile, what was it about Aoba that made it so easy to smile! Ibiki hadn’t smiled this much in too long to remember… before his parent’s death. 

Ibiki’s voice was amused “No jealous boyfriends or girlfriends to chop me up… well, I’m relieved.” His voice was only lightly tinted with sarcasm. Ibiki gave Aoba a probing look, “Why?”

“Why don’t they want to chop you up?” Aoba asked deliberately misinterpreting the question. Then Aoba shrugged and answered seriously, “There haven’t been many others… a few lovers but nothing serious. Then I saw someone… someone I respected, desired, wanted to love and be loved by… then no others would do… only him… only you.” Aoba looked intently at Ibiki. “Please let me know if you’re ready to run away screaming.” He jested.

“Well, I admit to a certain level of discomfort with your… interest, but I’m not about to run away screaming.” Ibiki replied drawing on his years of training to keep his voice from betraying his discomfort with trying to socialize.

“May I?” Aoba asked as he reached out for Ibiki’s hand. Ibiki thought a second and nodded. 

“This is not helping… talking about feelings and thoughts… this is more difficult than action for you… so let’s just sit and enjoy each others company and I’d like to kiss you… maybe more… just stop me where you feel uncomfortable.” Aoba’s gaze was blatantly sexual.

Aoba rose and moved over to stand before Ibiki then knelt straddling Ibiki’s lap and kissed him with a calm, restrained hunger. Aoba’s hands rested on Ibiki’s shoulders gently kneading the muscles. 

Ibiki’s hands came up to Aoba’s waist, uncertainly holding Aoba, both desiring this and uncomfortable with it. Aoba’s hand slid slowly down Ibiki’s chest caressing every ridge of his muscles massaging them with gentle kneads and rubs. 

Aoba’s hands slid beneath Ibiki’s shirt and Ibiki tensed slightly, Aoba broke the kiss nibbling down his jaw line and rubbing against him A little sensual shiver ran down Ibiki’s body before he got control of himself, his eyes burned bright, and his hands slid down to grasp Aoba’s ass hard as Aoba rubbed against him. Aoba breathed a soft groan in his ear. Ibiki could feel Aoba’s hands rove over him searching, exploring every scar with delicate brushes of his fingers. 

Ibiki’s breath hitched as Aoba sucked his earlobe into his mouth, then his teeth scraped gently along the curve of his ear, his breathing harsh and hot along Ibiki’s skin. Aoba’s fingers stroked across Ibiki’s abs and Ibiki hissed in pleasure, trembling with need and Ibiki’s hands moved to cup Aoba’s hips and his fingers tightened as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull him closer or remove him from his lap... 

Aoba’s tongue traced the cords of Ibiki’s throat and he whispered into Ibiki’s neck. “Tell me to stop, I will.”

Ibiki’s hands came up to cup Aoba’s face and pull his mouth up into a ravenous kiss, Aoba moaned into his mouth. Ibiki’s mouth moved down to nibble gently along Aoba’s neck and feeling the soft vibration of Aoba’s soft little groans of pleasure and his hips moving sensually against him.

Ibiki’s hand brushed down over Aoba’s cloth covered erection and Aoba made a low moan of sheer pleasure. Aoba sat back and stripped his shirt off his eyes had a devilish twinkle as he tossed it aside and leaned in to passionately kiss Ibiki again his fingers stroking softly along his neck.

Ibiki’s hands cupped Aoba’s hips once more then slowly slid up Aoba’s back, stroking over the hot bare flesh… the smooth flawless skin. Aoba felt Ibiki’s body stiffen, he drew back his eyes searching Ibiki’s then he looked away. Ibiki swore he saw a flash of anguish before Aoba averted his eyes.

Aoba rose off Ibiki’s lap, and walked over to his shirt; he didn’t look back “I think it’s time I leave.” Aoba’s voice was subdued, but even with his back turned he couldn’t hide his dejection. 

Ibiki rose and cupped Aoba from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and holding him protectively. Ibiki bowed his head, placing a soft kiss on Aoba’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

Aoba’s voice was soft, “There’s nothing to be sorry about… I was wrong, I shouldn’t have been pushing you.” Aoba took a deep breath and released it in a sigh his voice stronger and reassuring, he stepped out of Ibiki’s arms and finished putting on his shirt and looked up into Ibiki’s eyes benignly “I would like to see you again, will you see me?”

“I’m not sure that would be fair to you.” Ibiki replied his eyes full of regret.

Aoba gave a melancholy smile. “I’m a big boy, I will survive… Will you see me?” 

“Yes.” Ibiki was grateful Aoba still wanted to see him, he’d only known him for hours but strangely it would’ve hurt to loose him. 

Aoba nodded and turned he opened the door and paused in the door, his back to Ibiki. Aoba’s voice was grave, the undertone of pain unmistakable, he didn’t turn to look as he said, “I’m not sure you’ll ever be able to accept me, I’m not Iruka… I will never be him and I can’t live with you freezing, rejecting me when I am not him… Tell me, when you held me in your arms when you were kissing me… was it me or Iruka you were making love to?”

Aoba didn’t wait for an answer; he walked out and closed the door. Ibiki stood looking at the door for several minutes. Was it Iruka he wanted? Aoba was nothing like him… full of joy, energy, and mischief… 

It wasn’t Iruka he had held in his arms minutes ago, Ibiki hadn’t thought about Iruka until he’d felt the unmarred skin… unmarred skin that had felt good under his hands… he couldn’t change what had happened, what he’d done to Iruka… but he wished he could.

Ibiki had been so wrong… it hadn’t been the scars he’d loved, but what they’d represented… love. He’d believed them to be a sign of Iruka’s love for him.

Aoba wasn’t Iruka… in the short time he’d spent with him tonight he’d smiled and felt joy, he’d felt good about himself… not the shame and self loathing, frustration and sadness he’d felt throughout his relationship with Iruka. He’d felt desire without the need to dominate… to hurt… and he’d… 

Ibiki swung the door open and hurried out to find Aoba. Aoba needed to know it was him that he desired, that he wanted… that had made him hope for happiness and a future where he’d come home to someone who loves him. 

It suddenly made sense why he’d never brought Iruka home to his apartment; inside Ibiki knew they couldn’t have a future… that they were destroying each other. Never once did he believe he’d someday be coming home to Iruka, living together and taking care of each other… all of these things he wanted with Aoba. 

Ibiki searched the street… he didn’t even know where Aoba lived, but he knew how he could find out. Ibiki walked down the street to his office, it was getting late but ANBU HQ was a 24/7 operations. As Ibiki walked by the academy he glanced over at the swing that hung a short distance from the door. Ibiki stopped abruptly; someone was sitting on the swing looking at the sky. As Ibiki walked closer he could see it was Aoba, Aoba glanced over at him then looked back up at the stars.

Ibiki walked up and stood behind him, looking up at the stars quietly for several very long minutes. Then Ibiki reached out and brushed his fingers over Aoba’s cheek. 

“Tsubame it’s you I want…” Ibiki’s fingers stroked through Aoba’s hair then down his neck. “I hadn’t looked at the stars since I was a child… suddenly they have meaning, because of you… you open my eyes and give me hope.” 

Aoba looked back at Ibiki, his gaze was curious but Ibiki could see the wet trails from his tears still dampening his cheeks.

“Aoba…” Ibiki tried to find the words to explain, then remembered Aoba’s words and decided to just be ‘bluntly honest’.

Aoba gave a brave little smile and quirked his eyebrow, unashamed of his tears and not seeking comfort.

“… I dream of the future with you.” Ibiki’s voice was tender. Aoba looked down, his face shadowed and inscrutable. 

“I hadn’t dreamt of someone to love me, someone to care for since before my parents died…” Ibiki confessed for the first time… he’d never even admitted it to himself. “Until I met you. I’ve only known you for a few hours… and yet it feels like we belong together.” 

Aoba stood and Ibiki felt a stab of fear, he couldn’t loose him now, not when he was just starting to see a life of happiness. Aoba turned, walked over and placed his arms around Ibiki’s waist, his face buried in Ibiki’s chest and Ibiki felt the dampness of fresh tears wet his shirt. Ibiki wrapped his arms loosely around Aoba’s waist.

After a few minutes Aoba took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at Ibiki, his gaze was direct. “That was beautiful… thank you.”

Ibiki stroked the dampness from Aoba’s cheeks, “You are beautiful…”

Aoba gave a amused smirk “Okay, but I’m not wearing anything pink so don’t even try it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ibiki rumbled, kissing him lovingly. “How about lace?” Ibiki teased.

Aoba gave him a dubious look. “No.” Then smirked playfully, “ok maybe.”

Ibiki laughed and hugged him tightly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7:

IRUKA

While in the hospital Iruka had made more than just changes to the way he thought about himself and his life. Lady Tsunade and his counselor had discussed his scars… they were a link, a reminder of his past, Iruka had finally agreed to allow Tsunade to use a jutsu similar to the one she used to reverse the damage of aging to repair his back, because they were fresh scars she was highly successful and not a sign remained.

Sometimes Iruka still expected to see the scars and he’d pause for a moment in front of his mirror looking for them. Tonight was one of those nights, after several minutes he took a deep breath and finished dressing. The fact they were gone was like the final proof that Ibiki and he were really over… sometimes it hurt but he would move forward, he wasn’t that man anymore.

Iruka brushed through his hair and left it down, Iruka smiled, Genma would like that. Iruka glanced over at the clock; Genma would be arriving any minute. Iruka smiled as he heard the knock at the door, punctual…

“One minute!” Iruka finished buttoning his white silk shirt enjoying the way it slid over his skin like a caress and went to open the door. 

“Genma.” Iruka smiled and waved him in. “I just need one more minute please… make yourself at home.” Iruka walked back to gather his keys and other items from the night table.

Genma was walking around the living room looking at things as Iruka came out of the bedroom. Genma really looked good, his short brown hair swept softly back from his face, accenting his high cheekbones and fine features, his dark charcoal gray pants hugged the curve of his ass and accented his lean build…

Genma looked up and smiled, “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Iruka replied. “You clean up good too.” Iruka winked. 

Genma flushed and grinned. “So you got new furniture…”

Iruka nodded, with a pleasant smile. “It was time for a change… I replaced all the furniture throughout the apartment.”

Genma nodded, and glanced at the door to the bedroom. Iruka smiled softly, “Do you want to see?” Genma hesitated then nodded.

Iruka walked up to Genma and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Please don’t fear me, I won’t hurt you… I am sorry I’ve damaged your trust.”

Genma shook his head softly, “Let’s leave all that in the past.”

Iruka looked in Genma’s eyes, “Can you do that? Can you trust me?”

Genma looked back for several minutes and then smiled, “Yes, I can. Can I still see your bedroom?”

Iruka nodded, and opened the door. The new bedroom was… peaceful, done in soft tones and lightwoods. Genma walked in and looked around curiously before following Iruka out of the room and towards the front door, “What did you do with your old furniture?”

Iruka smiled, “Many of the new Genin come from poor families…”

Genma nodded in understanding. They walked in silence down the road for a few minutes. Then Genma said, “What I said this afternoon…”

“About wanting me to top you?” Iruka asked boldly. Genma flushed and nodded. Iruka looked at Genma seriously. “I want you to wait, at least a few days. I want to be sure this is what you really want… let’s just spend some time getting to know each other.”

Genma nodded, when he looked up Iruka smiled at him and brushed his cheek then cupped his face and kissed him slowly and deeply with passion.

When Iruka pulled back Genma grinned, “Kami Iruka… you’re going to make it hard to wait!”

Iruka gave Genma an amused smirk. “Let’s go.” Iruka took Genma’s hand and continued down the road.

When they arrived at the bar Genma looked over at Iruka his grip loosened as if expecting Iruka to push him away. Iruka tightened his hand around Genma’s and led him into the bar and over to a table. Where he sat, Genma took a seat, and after a second he grinned.

“I thought we’d start out the night just the two of us and then later, if we decide to, we can join the others.” Iruka smiled softly. “You don’t mind do you?”

Genma looked at Iruka with wonder. “No, this is… fantastic.”

Iruka was pleased; Genma seemed to really have more than just a physical attraction to him. Genma gave Iruka a soft smile; his hand hesitantly reaching out to brush his cheek, Iruka nuzzled into his palm and kissed it. Genma’s hand slowly dropped, his eyes glued to Iruka’s mouth and he said in an almost dazed voice, “I’ll go get us some drinks… would you like sake or something else?”

Iruka almost laughed at Genma’s obvious fascination with his lips, Iruka’s lips curved in amusement as he replied, “Sake is fine.”

Genma nodded and turned to go to the bar, Iruka watched him with great interest…

Maybe he’d tell Genma someday that he would dream about him while he was in the hospital, he’d developed quite an infatuation with Genma and would dream about his long legs intertwined with his as the writhed on the bed rubbing and caressing, kissing each other hungrily. That infatuation was one of the reasons Iruka wanted to take things slowly, he didn’t want to push Genma into any more things he may regret later. 

As Genma stood at the bar Iruka’s eyes roved over his body, picturing him naked like in his dreams, his body damp with sweat from their lovemaking. Iruka shifted, quite glad he wouldn’t need to stand up anytime soon, a certain part of him was already standing up and it would have been a bit awkward. 

Iruka thought back to earlier that day when he’d cupped Genma’s face and looked into his eyes. Although Iruka did the right thing and talked, his first instinct was to push Genma back onto the grass and kiss him… to feel Genma’s hard cock pressing against him…

Genma was right when he complained Iruka was going to make it hard to wait… it already was hard, in more ways than one. Iruka’s lustful thoughts were interrupted by the return of Genma with their sake.

“Miss me?” Genma teased.

Iruka barely held back his original reply of ‘Every night.’ And instead replied, “Yes, but now my waiting is over.” And smiled enigmatically.

Genma gave Iruka a curious look than poured the sake. The desire in Genma’s eyes made it hard to concentrate on his words and after several long pauses in the conversation Iruka said what they were both thinking. “I’m sorry I can’t think of anything right now except getting naked and rubbing all over you.”

Genma blinked in surprise then gave a shocked laugh, “Wow Iruka… I don’t think I could have said it any more direct… would you like to go now?”

Iruka smirked like a kitten with cream on its whiskers, “Yes.”

As they left Anko walked up to their table and snagged the sake bottle, “They won’t be needing this.” She gloated as she returned to their usual table, now she wouldn’t have to buy! Asuma laughed at her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENMA

Genma had spent over an hour trying to find something he could wear… if Anko had been around she would’ve busted a gut. Genma was the wash n’ wear type… he was usually lucky if his clothes even matched, he usually showered and pulled random clothes from the wardrobe then dressed and left… this fussing with looking good would’ve made Anko question his identity.

Another thing, Genma was nervous… over a date, no one would have ever believed it, but then never before had a date seemed so important. Genma had never wanted someone so much. Genma couldn’t shed the hope that this date could be more, that Iruka could come to care for him… maybe love him.

Genma chastised himself the entire walk to Iruka’s apartment, just this morning he was just hoping someday they could be friends again and now here he was ready to announce he wanted to have a relationship with Iruka… Iruka had agreed to a date, nothing more… well, Iruka had said he’d top or bottom for him. Genma blushed. But that was just sex… not an offer of commitment.

Genma arrived at Iruka’s door and knocked. It was kind of awkward being back here after the last time… 

“One minute!” Iruka called out his voice muffled slightly by the door. Then Iruka swung the door open and Genma froze his mouth nearly dropped open. When he’d said Iruka was beautiful before, Genma had never imagined that Iruka could so far pass beautiful that there wasn’t even a word for his radiance… Iruka was breathtaking. 

“Genma.” Iruka’s voice was warm and inviting, he stood back and gestured with a graceful movement of his hand for Genma to come in. “I just need one more minute please… make yourself at home.” 

Iruka’s hair fell softly down around his face brushing his shoulders before starting down his back. Iruka’s caramel skin of his throat disappeared into such a pure white silk shirt that seemed to caress then hide Iruka’s chest as he moved like a living thing teasing Genma with little hints of the luscious body underneath and making Genma wish it was his hands so softly sliding over that wonderful chest. Iruka’s black dress pants fit every curve and bulge of Iruka’s thighs and ass… 

Luckily Iruka walked away so Genma had a chance to breathe before he passed out, Genma tried to gather his scattered wits… and calm his body by walking around Iruka’s living room.

Nothing was the same… if he didn’t know better he’d think he was in a different apartment… gone were the pristine white walls and crisp tan furniture. Iruka’s living room was warm, a relaxed soft comfy couch and armchairs in sueded creams; the walls were a soft burgundy and covered in framed calligraphy and art scrolls.

Genma sensed movement and turned once more stunned by Iruka’s unbelievable beauty. Iruka held himself confidently, no longer huddling into himself meekly, his boldness accented all that he’d kept hidden. Iruka’s gaze was direct no longer downcast showing his amazing almond shaped eyes, his fine bone structure, the soft bow of his lips… beautiful. 

Genma smiled and said “You look wonderful.” And wanted to say, amazing, beautiful, unbelievably gorgeous.

“Thank you.” Iruka gave Genma a shameless sexy smile. “You clean up good too.” Iruka winked at Genma. Genma swallowed hard, reminding himself to breathe, as he blushed. 

Genma grinned softly and quickly changed the subject. “So you got new furniture…”

Iruka’s eyes twinkled acknowledging Genma’s attempt to change the subject, he nodded and with a soft smile stated. “It was time for a change… I replaced all the furniture throughout the apartment.”

Genma nodded his gaze straying to the bedroom door. Iruka noticed and gave Genma a thoughtful smile. “Do you want to see?” 

Genma froze, yes he did but… Iruka walked over and placed his hand on Genma’s shoulder. “Please don’t fear me, I won’t hurt you… I am sorry I’ve damaged your trust.”  
Iruka’s eyes were sincere and gentle as he looked into Genma’s eyes.

Genma tried to still the pounding of his heart, he wasn’t sure if it was because Iruka was touching him or the memory of that night, he shook his head. “Let’s leave all that in the past.”

Iruka’s eyes were worried, “Can you do that? Can you trust me?”

Genma looked into those hypnotizing warm gaze and hated to see the worry, Genma smiled in reassurance. “Yes, I can. Can I still see your bedroom?” Iruka looked relieved, he nodded and opened the bedroom door. 

Genma glanced around it looked… tranquil, subdued soft colors and light colored furniture. Genma walked in and looked around a second before following Iruka out of the room and walking beside him to the front door.

Genma was curious, “What did you do with your old furniture?”

Iruka smiled a bit sheepishly, “Many of the new Genin come from poor families…”

Genma understood. Iruka was a wonderful man with a big heart, Genma was sure a few pieces of the new furniture were ‘not quite right’ and were given to the Genin as well, Iruka wasn’t fooling anyone. The way he’d done it left the Genin take the gifts without embarrassment since Iruka was ‘only going to throw them away’… he loved his students.

As Genma walked down the road beside Iruka, Genma’s thoughts returned to their conversation earlier and his embarrassing admission that he’d like Iruka to top him again. Genma wanted to be sure Iruka knew it would be ok… Genma needed to experience it again without the confusion, feelings of helplessness and violation… to know if he was comfortable with it, if he liked it. Genma could feel his face starting to heat, “What I said this afternoon…”

Iruka looked over at Genma shamelessly. “About wanting me to top you?” At Genma’s nod Iruka continued, his gaze attentive and earnest. “I want you to wait, at least a few days. I want to be sure this is what you really want… let’s just spend some time getting to know each other.”

Genma accepted Iruka’s words, he was right. Genma looked over at Iruka to tell him he agreed but was stopped by the look of affection in Iruka’s gaze, Iruka smiled softly and gently stroked Genma’s face. Then cupped his cheek and kissed Genma with a slow, seductive kiss that made Genma’s body tingle from head to toe and burn with desire.

When Iruka broke the kiss and stepped back, Genma swore Iruka had melted half his brain cells. “Kami Iruka… you’re going to make it hard to wait!” Genma said breathlessly, with an amazed grin.

Iruka looked amused. “Let’s go.” Iruka took Genma’s hand and escorted him down the road to the bar.

Once at the bar Genma expected Iruka to pull away, Iruka’s eyes danced and he tightened his grip slightly before leading Genma in the door and to a near by table. 

Genma was startled, this wasn’t what he’d expected… he’d thought Iruka would pull away when they got to the bar and take his usual seat between Asuma and Raidou. Genma sat and grinned, Iruka really was going to date him!

“I thought we’d start out the night just the two of us and then later, if we decide to, we can join the others. You don’t mind do you?” Iruka inquired with a small smile.

Mind?! Kami! No, he definitely didn’t mind! “No, this is… fantastic.” Genma was elated nearly high with joy, Iruka really wanted to spend time with him! Could this really be true, this incredibly handsome man who unabashedly oozed sexuality wanted to spend time with him? 

Genma reached his hand out to softly slide over the satiny skin of Iruka’s cheek; Iruka nuzzled Genma’s hand. Genma’s breath caught and he had to hold back a soft moan at the sensual gesture, when Iruka’s amazing lips placed a kiss in his palm it was all Genma could do not to beg Iruka to kiss him.

In an effort to distract himself Genma sighed, “I’ll go get us some drinks… would you like sake or something else?”

Iruka’s lips curved provocatively in a smile. “Sake is fine.” Genma gave Iruka a distracted nod and went to the bar.

The walk helped restore some of the blood to his brain and by the time Genma returned to the table he’d calmed enough to tease, “Miss me?”

Iruka gave Genma a mysterious smile. “Yes, but now my waiting is over.”

Genma studied Iruka. Iruka couldn’t possibly mean he’d wanted to spend time with Genma before now… he must be misunderstanding Iruka. 

Genma poured the sake and watched Iruka sip his. Iruka’s tongue slid over his lip licking the sake from it and Genma was entranced. Iruka cocked his eyebrow and repeated the movement his eyes flashing with devilish amusement.

Genma looked away and took a deep breath, struggling to keep his mind off the temptations of Iruka’s body. “So who do you think should teamed up out of this years class? Iruka?”

“Hmm?”

Genma gave a little laugh, and tried a more interesting subject. “What do you think Anko should do about her teams problems?” Iruka was looking at Genma with a tantalizing provocative look that made any thought besides carnal thoughts difficult. 

“Um…” Genma took a deep breath trying to calm his body, and continued. “Nothing Anko has tried so far has worked…”

Iruka tilted his head and gave Genma a look of wanton speculation. “I’m sorry I can’t think of anything right now except getting naked and rubbing all over you.”

Genma was stunned, slowly his face broke out in a grin and he laughed. “Wow Iruka… I don’t think I could have said it any more direct… would you like to go now?”

Iruka gave Genma a slow sensual smile. “Yes.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

IBIKI

Ibiki walked slowly back to his apartment his fingers intertwined with Aoba’s. Although Ibiki knew Aoba desired him… and there was no doubt he desired Aoba, there remained a problem… Ibiki wasn’t sure he could have sex with him, he wouldn’t hurt Aoba and he couldn’t trust himself not to hurt him…

“You look distressed.” Aoba was studying Ibiki’s face as they walked.

“Hn.” Ibiki grunted, he knew he should warn Aoba… but what would he say… ‘Oh and Aoba I like to cause people serious pain during sex, sometimes injure them’… yeah, that’s not exactly a pleasant admission and frankly he feared the disgust he’d no doubt see on Aoba’s face. Still it was something that had to be said.

“Ibiki… you’re worried about hurting me… you’re afraid to make love… is that it?”

Ibiki’s looked down at Aoba, Ibiki was sure his surprise showed on his face because Aoba laughed, “No I don’t read minds… I just know you.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Aoba sighed, “He really hurt you…”

Ibiki frowned, “No I’m the one who damaged him…”

“Only because he wanted you to…” Aoba corrected.

“Not in the beginning.” Ibiki couldn’t disguise the worry in his tone. 

“Didn’t he come to you after the first time?” Aoba asked but Ibiki could tell by his tone that he already knew the answer.

Ibiki reluctantly admitted, “Yes.”

“No matter what the reason, he came, and with every time he encouraged you to go a bit further…” Aoba stopped Ibiki and turned Ibiki to face him. “The damage went both ways… he damaged your self-worth… your trust and belief in yourself.”

Ibiki was silent; all these words wouldn’t prevent Ibiki from hurting Aoba just like he had Iruka.

“You are wounded deep inside… you cover it up, but it still bleeds. You will never heal that wound while you deny it…” Aoba stated solomly then turned and started walking again, his fingers tightly laced through Ibiki’s. 

The rest of the brief walk was quiet. When they arrived at Ibiki’s apartment once more Ibiki felt a wave of unease, he shouldn’t let Aoba come in…Ibiki had quickly discovered last time just how much of a temptation Aoba was, and Ibiki knew his success rate at resisting temptation wasn’t a good one… oddly he’d never had trouble with his self control before Iruka, but since…

Again Ibiki found himself bending to temptation, giving when he should be firm. Aoba’s keen gaze studied Ibiki. “Delaying the inevitable won’t make it any easier.”

Ibiki nodded and lead Aoba into his apartment once more, this was something he’d have to face… it wasn’t likely that he’d be able to continue seeing Aoba and avoid sex, but that didn’t prevent his distress. 

Aoba led Ibiki back to the couch with a challenging quirk of his eyebrow and teased Ibiki with a flick of his tongue over his parted lips. Aoba gently pushed Ibiki back to sit on the couch once more and straddled his lap, then leaned forward to nip at Ibiki’s chin playfully, his hands a firm reassuring grip on Ibiki’s wide shoulders. Aoba nuzzled Ibiki’s neck slowly up to Ibiki’s jaw line, Aoba’s breath a warm enticement for Ibiki to explore his mouth, before nibbling gently on Ibiki’s earlobe.

Ibiki couldn’t even remember the last time he had been so turned on; Aoba’s playful provocations were driving him wild with desire. Too many days had passed since Ibiki had allowed himself to have sex and he wanted Aoba desperately. 

Aoba’s breathing became shallow and he made a soft moan as Ibiki slid his hands up under Aoba’s shirt and brushed feather light touches over the contours of his chest. Ibiki slid Aoba’s shirt up, baring the tempting taut expanse of Aoba’s flat stomach and lean muscles of his chest, and then removed it from Aoba’s body. Ibiki’s hands worshiped the lithe man on his lap, cupping and roving over the compact muscles… hearing Aoba’s moans and feeling his needy shivers of desire.

Aoba’s fingers trailed across the back of Ibiki’s neck, causing wave after wave of pleasure to ripple down his spine. Ibiki burned with lust and passion, Aoba’s hands felt too right, too perfect on his heated flesh.

Aoba leaned into Ibiki, closing his eyes with a breathy moan as Ibiki’s palms roved down his back to cup his ass. Ibiki lifted Aoba toward him, pressing Aoba’s body more firmly against his and covering Aoba’s mouth in a long, possessive kiss. 

Aoba writhed, grinding urgently against Ibiki and Ibiki released Aoba’s lips to give a low groan. If Aoba didn’t calm down soon Ibiki was sure he’d do something he’d regret. 

Ibiki wanted to lick him… All over. Aoba tasted so incredibly good to him. Aoba moaned softly, a deep throaty sound and Ibiki made a tortured groan, his cock jumping and straining against the confines of his pants.

Their gazes locked, Ibiki saw an answering fire of passion in Aoba’s gaze and something else, something fierce and protective… and beneath it a question, one more step and neither would be able to turn back.

Aoba slid his hands back to Ibiki’s shoulders and braced himself against Ibiki. Ibiki grasped Aoba’s hips, his fingers flexing as if to force him into the place he wanted him, then they eased, and he began to lift Aoba away from him.

Ibiki felt Aoba’s fingertips digging into his flesh firmly, Aoba caught Ibiki’s gaze again and held it while he tightened the grip of his thighs and rocked his hips suggestively rubbing against Ibiki’s swollen cock.

Ibiki moaned and yielded to his body’s demands, hating himself for his weakness. Ibiki’s hands slid from Aoba’s hips to his butt, gripping and shifting Aoba, pressing his cock more firmly against him. Ibiki’s body was tense, hard and trembling with need, Ibiki knew he’d lost the battle against the temptation of Aoba’s body… just as he knew he would.

Ibiki lifted Aoba off his lap and heard his soft groan of protest. Then Aoba’s eyes lit with hope, and lust, as Ibiki stood and took his hand leading him to the bedroom.

Ibiki led Aoba to the bed and looking in his eyes he slowly stripped Aoba’s pants from his body, his hands stroking softly over Aoba’s hips and down his legs. Aoba stepped free and Ibiki rose gently running his hands lovingly up the backs of his legs and the curve of his ass as he stood. Ibiki held Aoba’s extraordinary body tenderly as he kissed him deeply, then let his lips roam down Aoba’s throat stroking the jugular with his tongue and affectionate kisses, Aoba moaned and pressed into him.

When Ibiki drew back it was to direct Aoba to lie down on the bed. Ibiki crouched between Aoba’s legs, running his tongue slowly up the insides of his thighs and hearing Aoba’s breath hitch in surprise then release in a low moan, his body trembled as Ibiki’s tongue teased the hollows of Aoba’s hips and then breathed hot moist breathes over his hard cock before dipping his head to give the head light flicks with his tongue, Aoba groaned his control shredding under the erotic torture.

When Ibiki swooped down take Aoba’s cock to the base Aoba’s nearly yelled he cried out so loud his hips bucking up into the incredible pleasure. “Oh Ibiki!” Aoba panted. “Kami! Oh your mouth feels so good!” Aoba gasped, his body shaking with the effort not to cum. Ibiki drew slowly back to the head his tongue circling it and flicking the tip, earning several more soft gasps and fierce trembles.

Aoba cupped Ibiki’s cheek urging him up and with a last loving flick of his tongue Ibiki slid up Aoba’s body to kiss him deeply. Ibiki’s cock pressed hard against the tight confines of Ibiki’s pants and he nearly groaned. 

When Ibiki reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, Aoba gave Ibiki a knowing look, “You will have to trust yourself sooner or later…” Aoba fingered the buttons of Ibiki’s shirt, not unbuttoning it but wistfully plucking at them. “Ibiki, I want to touch you, I want to feel you inside me.”

Ibiki nearly shivered at the chill Aoba’s words caused to flow over him. Ibiki’s fingers stroked Aoba’s face. “Please… just a little more time.”

Aoba captured Ibiki’s hand and kissed the palm, “It won’t make it any easier.” He said kindly, then took Ibiki’s hand and placed it on his cock before reaching between them and cupping Ibiki’s gently. Ibiki groaned deeply and his hand shook, he couldn’t stop this from happening, he desired Aoba too much.

Ibiki stood and Aoba watched with hungry eyes as he stripped, as Ibiki finished, Aoba’s eyes returned to Ibiki’s face an almost pained look on his face “Oh Kami! Ibiki you are gorgeous!”

Ibiki gave Aoba a confused and astounded look… gorgeous? Ibiki lay on the bed beside Aoba and tried to ignore his body’s demands, as he drew lazy circles down Aoba’s chest and across his abs by the time his fingers brushed over Aoba’s cock he was panting once more. Ibiki’s lips followed the trail of sensitized flesh his fingers had left as they roamed down Aoba’s body until Ibiki’s lips once more enclosed Aoba’s cock, Aoba parted his legs, drew his legs up bending them at the knee and offering a unhindered view of the area Ibiki so desperately wanted. Ibiki groaned around Aoba’s cock and Aoba gasped sharply, his hips bucking at the surprising vibrations. Ibiki’s brushed a finger softly over the puckered star of Aoba’s ass, making him gasp and his body jump. “Oh Kami Ibiki! Again!”

Ibiki repeated the soft stroke and felt Aoba’s body tremble; them push down into his touch eagerly. Ibiki paused and looked up at Aoba, Aoba nodded. Ibiki rose and went to his bathroom returning with lube, he set it by Aoba’s hip and took a pillow and slid it under Aoba’s hips.

Ibiki was still determined not to fuck him, he could finger him and perform oral… he wouldn’t hurt him. Aoba gave Ibiki a knowing smile, he knew just as Ibiki did that it was just a matter of time… even if he could resist this time, eventually he’d come to a point where he wouldn’t be able to.

Ibiki crouched between Aoba’s thighs and his tongue traced the hard length of Aoba’s cock, down to the base his warm breath feathering over Aoba’s balls before Ibiki drew one into the heat of his mouth. Aoba’s loud gasp was followed by his breathless “Oh Kami! Ibiki that feels so good!”

Ibiki dipped a finger in the lube and stroked softly over Aoba’s puckered hole, “Ah! Ah! Kami! Ibiki!” Aoba panted breathlessly, his body shaking in desire, Aoba pressed down into Ibiki’s finger.

Ibiki’s finger slid into the hot fierce grip of Aoba’s body and Ibiki nearly whimpered his cock throbbed savagely, his desire to bury his cock in that heat was nearly unbearable… Ibiki’s self control was unraveling in spite of his resolve as he stroked his finger in the tight grip of Aoba’s body, then hesitantly added another finger, Aoba’s panted and writhed bucking down into his fingers as Ibiki stroked. Ibiki found he couldn’t resist the arousing sight, and quickly added another finger stroking and stretching Aoba’s passage. Aoba moaned in delight, shredding the last bit of Ibiki’s control and he with drew his fingers coating his erection and positioned his cock at the entrance of his lover’s body. 

Ibiki glanced up and saw Aoba’s trusting gaze, it sobered him and he hesitated. Aoba nodded to him, “You won’t hurt me.” Ibiki carefully pushed past the ring of muscles into Aoba’s tight passage, pausing and watching for any sign he was hurting him, encouraged by Aoba’s pushing down into him Ibiki slowly sank flush in Aoba’s body. Ibiki fondled his balls and stoked Aoba’s cock. Ibiki pulled out a bit and slid back flush, seeing no pain on Aoba’s face he did it again, Aoba’s lips curved, “I won’t break.” 

Slowly Ibiki began fucking Aoba in a rhythm where Ibiki’s fist was at the base of Aoba’s cock at the same times he was flush and his fist slid to the tip as he withdrew. Aoba panted, moaning and crying out, but not in pain… “Oh Kami! Yes Ibiki! Ah yes! Your cock feels so good!” between pleasured gasps. As he neared his orgasm his body shook and he cried out loudly “Ah yes love! Yes, ah Ibiki! Ah! Yes, my love oh, yes!

Ibiki’s heart clenched as Aoba cried out “yes, my love” never in all his life had he thought he’d hear those words spoken to him, or even cried out in passion. 

Aoba bucked up hard into Ibiki’s hand his back bowing as he arched up off the bed and cried out. “My love!” and came his body writhing with the power of his orgasm. Aoba’s tight hole clenched firmly around Ibiki’s cock, his muscles rippling. As Aoba’s body calmed Ibiki withdrew and lay beside Aoba holding him lovingly cradled against his body. It was until Aoba squirmed quickly turning in Ibiki’s arms to look down at his face in distress that Ibiki realized he was crying. 

Aoba’s eyes teared, “Oh Love, I’m sorry! You weren’t ready, love don’t cry, I’m sorry.” 

Ibiki drew Aoba down and kissed him soundly, when he released him Ibiki smiled softly at him, “I love you.” 

Aoba still looked distressed, “I never meant to hurt you Ibiki, don’t cry anymore my love, don’t cry.” 

Ibiki’s smile grew, “Tsubame, you didn’t hurt me… I never expected anyone to ever call me his ‘love’… I’m crying in joy, my beautiful Tsubame… I love you, you’re my love, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be.” 

Aoba started to cry, with a big smile on his face. Ibiki pulled him close and kissed the tears from his cheeks. Aoba’s voice was husky “You know I love you, more and more each minute I’m with you.” 

Aoba stroked the damp trails from Ibiki’s face, then gave Ibiki a kiss, when he pulled back his eyes sparkled mischievously, “You know I think my nick name for you will be ‘Love’…” 

Ibiki laughed softly, gently playfully mocking, “Yes, very fierce… should strike terror into the nin I’m questioning.” Then gave Aoba a deep loving kiss and said sincerely, “You can call me anything you like Tsubame.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Aoba smiled happily, his hand stroking down Ibiki’s body to enclose Ibiki’s hard cock and stroke it. 

“Well since your already here and this is so conveniently hard for me.” Aoba gave Ibiki a wicked grin. Aoba grabbed the lube and stroked Ibiki’s cock to rigid hardness, then Aoba sat up. Ibiki gave Aoba a worried look, but undaunted Aoba positioned himself over Ibiki’s length and slowly lowered himself. 

Ibiki’s breath caught as his cock pushed through the ring of muscles and entered Aoba’s body. Ibiki’s his hands came up to cup Aoba’s hips, prepared to stop him, his eyes alarmed and body tense.

As Aoba came to rest seated with Ibiki’s cock buried deep inside his body, Ibiki released his held breath in a troubled sigh. “Tsubame.” Ibiki looked pained. “I love you, I don’t ever want to hurt you.” 

Aoba smiled, his gaze loving, “You won’t.”

Ibiki drew Aoba down on his chest, holding him gently as he slowly worked his cock in and out of Aoba’s body. Aoba looked up affectionately, “You know, my love, I’m not fragile.”

Ibiki brushed Aoba’s face gently, “But you are precious.”

Aoba grinned, “Sweet talker.” Then Aoba sat up and began using his strong leg muscles to raise and lower himself on Ibiki’s cock his ass clenching around Ibiki’s cock and causing waves of excruciating pleasure to shoot through Ibiki and making him pant in desire.

Ibiki clenched his fists in the covers, fiercely resisting the urge to move, to buck up into Aoba’s strokes. Ibiki didn’t trust himself, not even to grasp Aoba’s hips, afraid he’d hold Aoba pressed into his strokes like he’d done so many times with Iruka.

“Mmm… my love, your cock feels so good in me, so perfect…” Aoba moaned deep and lusty, “Oh, I love the feel of your cock pounding into me, fucking me. Yes, Ibiki fuck me fuck my tight ass.” Aoba purred. 

Ibiki whimpered and moaned, Aoba’s dirty talk teasing him, Ibiki trembled desperate with the need to thrust up into that tight warmth. Ibiki bucked up gently as Aoba lowered himself and Aoba’s gasp sent a spike of fear through Ibiki until Aoba released that breath in a pleasured cry his body clenching and spasming around Ibiki’s hard cock, Aoba impaled himself deep and hard several more times as he came triggering Ibiki’s orgasm, Ibiki cried out his hands grabbing Aoba’s hips and he thrust up into Aoba as he came.

Aoba collapsed on Ibiki’s chest, panting, his body trembling. Ibiki held him tightly worried and afraid he’d hurt Aoba. After several seconds Aoba squirmed and Ibiki’s cock slid from his body, Aoba’s face had a huge grin as he looked up at Ibiki. “Wow! Kami you’re hot!” Aoba’s eyes flashed with his excitement and happiness.

Ibiki’s tension dissipated, “Tsubame… I… was afraid I’d hurt you.”

Aoba’s grin vanished, his eyes filled with concern. Aoba gave Ibiki a kind, loving smile. “You know you’re going to have to trust yourself some time. I trust you.” 

Ibiki gave a worried frown his fingers tracing Aoba’s cheekbones. “I can’t Tsubame, I’d hurt you… I will never hurt you. I’d rather be tortured again.”

“Please don’t say that.” Aoba’s voice was soft and he laid his head back on Ibiki’s chest, his fingers stroking Ibiki’s chest, brushing lightly over the scars. “You keep saying you don’t ever want to hurt me… what hurts me is you in pain. I don’t ever want to see you in pain…” Aoba sighed, “I’m trying not to hate him… I know he was sick but… seeing you in pain…”

“Shhh…” Ibiki drew Aoba up and kissed him passionately. “I’m fine… I’m learning to control my desires…”

Aoba frowned, his eyes sad, “He’s really damaged you bad, your not a monster, somehow I will help you see that.”

“Grrr…” Ibiki taunted, trying to lighten the mood, he hated to see Aoba sad. “I’ve come to eat you up!”

Aoba laughed, “Hey Love you can eat me anytime!” Ibiki could see in Aoba’s gaze that he understood. Ibiki didn’t want to talk about Iruka. 

Aoba caressed Ibiki’s chest dipping his head to flick Ibiki’s nipple with his tongue. Ibiki’s breath caught and Aoba’s eyes lit with knowledge, he grinned. Ibiki knew Aoba wouldn’t forget to use that to his advantage at some later date. 

“Had I know how fantastic your body was under all those clothes you would’ve never been able to pry me off. I’d have been ripping your clothes off faster than you could resist!” Aoba teased.

Ibiki gave him a softly mocking smirk, “Do you have a scar fetish?”

Aoba wrinkled his nose and grinned, “No I have a YOU fetish… everyone has scars, your body is HOT! All those big, hard, densely-packed muscles… your wide chest, huge arms, muscular thighs…” Aoba gave a wicked grin. “Not to mention your HUGE cock… damn, I’m going to get hard every time I see you now that I know how hot you are!”

Ibiki gave Aoba a skeptical look then hugged him close in amazed wonder that this extraordinary man loved him. It was getting very late and Ibiki wasn’t sure if Aoba had a mission tomorrow. “Will you stay?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” Aoba replied, his lips twisted wryly, but his eyes were sincere. 

Ibiki’s heart clenched and he drew Aoba down so he could kiss him passionately, and then released him. “I love you. Come on, let’s shower.”

Aoba snuggled into Ibiki happily and chuckled “Oh, I’m not so sure how clean we’ll get but it sounds fun!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9:

GENMA

Iruka grabbed Genma’s hand and lead him from the bar, Genma kept wondering if this was a dream… Iruka desired him?! Genma felt a bit uneasy, he remembered all too well his feelings of everything being out of his control, of feeling powerless… and that was before. Now Iruka was much more dominant.

They arrived at Iruka’s apartment and to Genma’s relief Iruka didn’t immediately pull him into the bedroom. Iruka studied him for a moment and smiled softly, “Would you like to take a seat in the living room? I’ll get us some sake… or would you’d like tea?”

Genma felt a chill run down his spine, “Sake please.” Iruka nodded, his gaze speculative, and then walked into the kitchen.

Genma sat on the couch. Iruka’s words reminded him of Iruka’s words that night. ‘You did pretty good for a virgin… Would you like some tea?’ 

Maybe he wasn’t ready for this… he hadn’t seen any restraints earlier in the evening but… 

“Genma…”

Genma jumped, he hadn’t heard Iruka approach.

Iruka sat down next to Genma and gently took his hand, “I really am sorry… I know it doesn’t help… we can just sit and talk if you like… or maybe we should wait until we are more comfortable with each other. ”

Genma looked into Iruka’s eyes, he had desired this man… and, yes he could finally admit it to himself, loved this man for so long… he’d been a fool and treated him badly, and yet Iruka was able to leave that in the past. Genma shook his head. It was time to leave all that had happened in the past, he just hoped he could.

Genma leaned forward and kissed Iruka softly, as he drew back he stated, “I trust you.”

Iruka looked down at the floor for a second, when he looked up his eyes were moist. “Thank you.”

“I… I can’t hurt you.” Genma said his eyes pleading.

Iruka smiled softly “That’s ok, I don’t want to be hurt.” 

Iruka leaned in and sucked Genma’s lower lip. Genma’s arm came up to gently enclose Iruka, Iruka leaned into him and Genma gave a soft moan at the feel of Iruka’s soft lips on his. Iruka’s hands explored the muscles of Genma’s chest as they kissed, the roamed lower to his hard abs, and the muscles jumped under his hands. 

Iruka broke the kiss and sat back, Genma’s hands slid from Iruka’s body and Iruka took one of Genma’s hands in his, “A very wise person told me ‘Submission is a gift’, I’d like to give that gift to you. Then if you would still like me to top you I will.”

Genma looked surprised. “I… are you sure? Anko said you don’t… that you only top.”

“For you I will.” Iruka replied shamelessly.

Genma looked down and his face heated, “I don’t want you to.” He didn’t want Iruka to feel he had to change, or do anything he didn’t wish to, to please him.

Iruka reached out and tilted Genma’s face up, “Are you sure?”

Genma nodded, straightened and replied boldly, “Yes, I want you to top.” Genma needed to do this, it would only get more difficult the longer he tried to avoid it and he had to know if this was what he wanted.

Iruka gave Genma a soft pleased smile. “At any time you want me to stop say so, I will immediately stop.” 

Genma nodded, but still he couldn’t help feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“There’s no hurry to go to the bedroom, let’s just relax here a bit.” Iruka stood unbuttoning his shirt to hang loosely on his shoulders, then reached down drawing Genma to his feet and sliding his hands slowly up underneath Genma’s shirt. Stroking over his skin with velvety touches that teased and aroused. 

Genma’s hands brushed softly over Iruka’s silken skin tracing the lines of his muscles and brushing softly over his firm stomach, Iruka gave a soft moan of approval. Genma stepped back and removed his shirt before embracing Iruka, feeling the seductive pleasure of the brush of Iruka’s warm soft skin against his. 

Genma’s hands slid up Iruka’s chest and over his shoulders to brush the whisper light shirt off of his body. Genma embraced Iruka their skin of their chests pressing together and sliding over each other in a sensual caress. 

As Genma’s hands slid down Iruka’s back Iruka moaned leaning into Genma. Genma’s lips roved over Iruka’s throat kissing and licking the soft skin and drawing pleasured gasps. 

When Iruka’s hands skimmed down Genma’s body to cup his ass and grind gently against him, Genma caught his breath as his desire spiked at the effect he was having on Iruka. 

Iruka’s agile fingers unfastened Genma’s pants and with a seductive smile Iruka slid his hands down Genma’s body drawing his pants down to his feet and exposing Genma’s hard cock. Genma stepped from his pants and Iruka looked up from his position crouched before Genma. Genma swallowed hard, barely holding back a whimper at the look of raw desire and lust in Iruka’s ravenous gaze.

Slowly Iruka wet his lips with his tongue, parted his lips and leaned in, his moist hot breath teasing Genma’s cock. Iruka’s tongue flicked a soft swipe over the head of Genma’s cock, Genma cried out at the playful taunt, whimpering in need. Iruka’s gently cupped Genma’s balls and placed soft wet kisses up the shaft of Genma’s cock. 

Genma was panting his breath ragged and catching with shocked gasps as Iruka’s lips reached the head of his cock. Iruka’s small pink tongue wet his lips again as he looked up at Genma. Iruka’s eyes were blazing with desire and he placed a moist kiss on the tip of Genma’s cock, his lips stayed softly puckered over the head then eased ever so agonizingly slowly over the head and down Genma’s cock to the base. Genma made a strangled gasp his body quivering under the erotic assault. 

As Iruka’s lips slowly slid back to the tip of his cock Genma was ready to beg he wanted… needed to feel Iruka’s body, to taste him. Iruka seemed to sense Genma’s desperation and his lips slid from Genma’s cock his tongue flickering over the head, causing Genma to moan, before he rose to his feet and claimed Genma’s lips once more in a hungry passionate kiss. 

When Iruka drew back he took Genma’s hand and led him to the bedroom, pausing at the base of the bed. Iruka unfastened his pants stepping out of them and embraced Genma again.

Iruka took Genma’s hands and placed them on his ass, before reaching to cup Genma’s ass and grinding gently against him. Iruka nuzzled Genma’s neck and murmured softly, “Genma do you want me?”

“Yes.” Genma panted. “Yes, I want you Iruka, I need you.” 

Iruka lay down on the bed and drew Genma down beside him before moving on top of him his hips moving, siding their cocks together. Genma and Iruka moaned at the delightful friction, the feel of the delicate skin brushing against the others tender skin.

Iruka slid down Genma’s body to crouch his mouth over Genma’s cock, his fingers brushing a tingling path along the base, as he slid Genma’s legs up to bend at the knee. 

Iruka cupped Genma’s ass tilting it up and flicking his tongue over the tightly puckered entrance to Genma’s body, teasing it, Genma moaned loudly his body shaking softly in desire at the amazing sensations. 

Iruka’s tongue gently probed Genma’s hole, the warm wet pressure over Genma’s hole felt amazing and his body quickly accepted it, even when the warm soft pressure thrust inside. Genma gasped and moaned his pleasure, pressing into it and wanting more.

The moist heat was replaced by the smooth glide of Iruka’s fingers and Genma discovered this was almost as good the nerves tingled under the seductive glide of Iruka’s finger and Genma’s breathing was rough as he pressed into the wonderful pressure squirming at the unbelievably intense feeling.

Genma felt Iruka’s hot mouth cover one of his balls and whimpered then drew his breath sharply his stomach muscles spasmed in shock as Iruka hummed, the vibrations a erotic torture that left Genma gasping and moaning. Although he felt the penetration of Iruka’s finger it was only slightly disturbing and easily over come by the extraordinary pleasure Iruka was causing with his mouth. Genma couldn’t help but squirm in pleasure and the slide of Iruka’s finger was beginning to feel good, Genma could feel his muscles relaxing and he moved into the soft thrusts. 

Iruka’s mouth hovered over Genma’s balls again his soft breaths brushing the hair gently teasing, when Iruka drew Genma’s other ball into his mouth Genma thought his body would burst with the extreme pleasure of the additional stimulus. 

The pressure and stab of pain as Iruka slipped another finger into his body warred with the amazing pleasure and Genma’s body contracted around the fingers, Genma tried to relax and concentrate on Iruka’s tongue as it slid over his balls and taunted him. 

As Genma felt his body’s grip loosen Iruka pushed deeper and Genma’s body reacted grasping Iruka’s fingers tightly. Iruka’s fingers paused and just as Genma’s body started to relax Iruka pushed further Genma’s muscles started to clench then Iruka’s fingers brushed that amazing spot deep inside him and Genma cried out his body jumping. Genma trembled as the waves of pleasure took his breath away and left him panting and desperate for more.

Again Iruka’s fingers stroked and every time Genma could feel his body tense in protest Iruka would brush that sweet spot and Genma would thrash as the shocking waves of pleasure washed over him leaving him breathless and quivering.

Genma felt Iruka’s velvet soft lips pause slightly parted at the tip of his cock and whimpered at the taunt, then the lips parted and slid swiftly down over his cock, the sharp pain as Iruka pushed another finger in and the feel of his cock enclose in the tight heat of Iruka’s throat made Genma gasp sharply his body tensing and his muscles cramping fiercely and painfully around Iruka’s fingers. Iruka’s throat muscles constricted around the head of his cock and Genma couldn’t tell if his gasp was in pain or pleasure.

Iruka’s nose nuzzled the hair at the base of his cock distracting him, then slowly Iruka slid back to the tip his mouth moving and brushing Genma’s cock against the sides of his mouth as it slid to the tip… it was like nothing anyone had done before and Genma trembled panting in desire his body thrusting up into the phenomenal sensation of Iruka’s talented mouth, distracted somewhat from the pain of Iruka’s fingers Genma’s body stopped clenching so tightly. 

Iruka’s fingers thrust up and Genma had to breathe deep and try to relax his muscles as they gripped Iruka’s fingers tightly once more. When Genma’s body started to relax Iruka thrust up again and Genma was prepared for the sensation and was able to relax easier the next time. Iruka’s fingers began sliding gently in and out fucking his ass and Genma breathed deeply trying to remain relaxed.

When Iruka withdrew his fingers Genma was surprised at the odd emptiness he felt. Iruka crawled up to kiss Genma and Genma’s eyes widened his body tensing in memory of the pain he’d felt when Iruka had thrust his cock into him last time.

Iruka clasped him and rolled over so Genma was on top of him, Genma blinked at him in confusion, his body relaxing.

Iruka soft lips nibbled at his throat and Genma felt the soft nuzzling as Iruka’s mouth roved up to breath softly over his ear. “Do you want me?”

Genma was surprised by the strong wave of desire he felt and he replied passionately “Yes.” Genma watched Iruka’s face as Iruka grabbed the lube and coated his erection. Iruka wanted him, desired him, the idea both frightened and thrilled Genma.

Iruka softly brushed his cock over Genma’s hole, teasing soft brushes, no pressure until Genma was pressing into the delightful soft strokes. Iruka reached up cupping Genma’s face and drawing him down into a passionate kiss, Genma felt the buck of Iruka’s hips at the same time as the savage spearing pain and although he held back his cry he could stop the whimper at the searing pain, Genma could feel his muscles clench and spasm around the source of his pain, Genma trembled. 

The pain felt so much worse this time, slowly Iruka’s soft words came through the haze of Genma’s pain, his lips moving murmuring passionately against Genma’s lips. “I’m sorry baby, I promise it won’t hurt in a minute, oh Genma I’ve wanted to hold you, to touch you…”

Genma felt the soft loving strokes of Iruka’s hands sliding over his body consoling and reassuring him. The pain was less intense now and Genma concentrated on Iruka’s words. “There’s no hurry baby…when you’re ready.” Iruka’s tongue slid softly along Genma’s lips leaving a tingling trail and in spite of the pain Genma felt desire. “Do you know I dreamed about you? Every night in the hospital… I dreamt of our bodies intertwined in passion… of rubbing against you… feeling your hands on my body…” 

The pain had lessened a bit; Genma pushed down to sit on Iruka’s hips, Iruka’s cock buried deep in his body. As Genma reached the base Iruka’s stomach muscles jumped and Iruka was breathless as he said, “Oh Genma, how I wanted you!”

“You wanted me?” Genma asked cautiously, daring to hope this meant something more to Iruka, that Iruka felt more than desire for him. 

Iruka’s eyes were sincere as he stared up into Genma’s eyes with an intense gaze. “Yes… even while I was angry at you I wanted you… I loved you, I didn’t want to, but I did.”

Genma’s body had relaxed around Iruka’s cock and the pain had diminished to only a bit more than slight discomfort. Genma moved cautiously, the pain did not return. “I’m ready.” 

Iruka’s hands were warm confident as he gently grasped Genma’s hips and guided Genma into a slow rhythm working Iruka’s cock slowly in and out of Genma’s body, slowly moving faster as Genma’s body grew accustomed to the sensations. The sensation was unusual… and not unpleasant, as they moved faster Genma decided he liked the feel of Iruka’s cock stroking the inside of his body and when Iruka started moaning in pleasure Genma felt a thrill and surge of desire go through his body. 

Genma started panting the sensations teasing him and making him want more. Iruka’s fingers stroked over the base of Genma’s cock with an erotic tingle. Iruka reached up and drew Genma down kissed him, cradled him on his chest and started thrusting into him hard and fast. 

Genma moaned in pleasure, in spite of the mild pain, as his cock rubbed against Iruka’s taut belly and Iruka found and hit that special spot with every thrust. Genma cried out writhing and gasping his body contracting and clenching on Iruka’s hard cock. When a flash of intense pleasure caused Genma’s body to clamp down, Genma cried out loudly in pleasure as his orgasm seized him and fierce tremors shook his body as he came. 

Iruka cried out and thrust up into Genma as he came, he panted a few minutes then grasped Genma’s hips firmly and lifted him from his cock. Genma winced as it sent a small stab of pain through him. 

Iruka drew Genma back down into his arms hugging him tightly to his chest and dipping his head to give Genma a gentle kiss. Iruka’s eyes were concerned, “Are you ok?” 

Genma thought about it for a second, there was some pain but not bad. Genma nodded and replied calmly, “Yes.” 

It felt good to have Iruka hold him and Iruka’s hands moved gently over Genma’s body caressing him.

When Iruka spoke again his voice was tinted with regret and remorse. “I’m sorry I hurt you… your body remembers the fear and violation of the first time and tensed…

Iruka gave Genma a little affectionate squeeze. “If you ever decide to do it again, well every time gets a bit easier, your body will remember the pleasure and won’t fear the pain as much…”

Iruka’s gaze was apologetic. “I wasn’t a good choice for a second time… I knew you had lingering fear of me, I should’ve asked Kakashi.” 

“But I didn’t want Kakashi, I wanted you.” Genma said looking down and idly trailing his fingers over the ridges of Iruka’s muscles. Genma was hesitant to ask and afraid of the answer, but he had to know. “Did you mean what you said… about… loving me?”

Iruka tilted Genma’s face up to look at him his eyes full of love. “Yes. Every word of it.” Iruka kissed Genma deeply. 

Genma nearly sighed in relief and happiness. “Then the pain is ok…”

Iruka looked distressed, “No baby, no, the pain isn’t ok… but we’ll teach your body to trust me. Until then there are other ways.” 

Iruka gently brushed the hair off Genma’s sweaty brow. “Would you like a shower?” Genma grinned and nodded.

Genma stood and he tensed a bit at the pain. Iruka looked concerned. “Do you hurt?”

Genma smirked, “Not like last...” Genma paused, the memory of the pain last time was not a pleasant one, it had taken quite a while before he no longer got unexpected stabs of pain when he’d move or sit wrong… but this wasn’t bad. Genma’s smile grew a bit awkward and he gave a dismissive shrug. “No, not really.” 

Iruka’s serious gaze studied Genma, then Iruka rose from the bed and took Genma’s hand. Iruka led Genma to the bathroom, turned on the shower and walked in tugging Genma in to stand before him. Iruka’s arms enclosed Genma a few moments then began soaping and washing Genma with gentle strokes of his hands. 

When Iruka ran a light touch over Genma’s sore ass, Genma braced but didn’t flinch. Iruka turned Genma to rinse the soap from his back then Iruka turned around so his back was against Genma’s chest, it was nice. At first Genma didn’t notice Iruka’s gentle writhing in his arms, distracted as his eyes widened in shock… Iruka’s back was flawless! Genma ran his fingers over the soft skin in disbelief. “Iruka!” 

Iruka coyly smiled over his shoulder, still rubbing his ass gently against Genma’s rapidly hardening cock. “My scars… yes, they’re really gone.”

“How… why?” Genma sputtered, his hand unconsciously coming down to cup Iruka’s hip as Iruka gyrated his hips rubbing against Genma’s cock with more pressure.

“I didn’t need the reminder of my past, it’s important I move forward. Lady Tsunade was able to repair the damage with remarkable results.” Iruka replied calmly, his slick body moving lithely in a sensual sway against Genma’s cock.

Genma’s breathing had gotten heavy and he was very turned on, Genma’s hand reached around to encircle Iruka’s cock in his hand and stroked it as Iruka’s serpentine teasing continued. Genma groaned, “Oh Iruka! You feel so good.” 

Iruka smiled seductively over his shoulder, “Mmmm… yes, feels good.” Then Iruka took Genma’s hand and lead him from the shower, pausing only long enough to turn off the shower and quickly dry their bodies.

Iruka tugged Genma back into the bedroom and pulled him down on the bed. Genma was excited, almost enough not to care that it would hurt quiet badly this time. Iruka rolled to lie on top of Genma rubbing their erections together as they thrust their hips gently. 

Genma’s hands held Iruka’s waist, he was willing if Iruka desired him, still he couldn’t help a small sense of unease as Iruka reached over and grabbed the lube. Then Iruka took one of Genma’s hands and squirted lube on Genma’s fingers.

Genma was confused and gave Iruka a look of bewilderment. When Iruka placed Genma’s on his ass, Genma understood Iruka’s intention. Iruka was willing to ‘bottom’.

Genma didn’t attempt to hide his reluctance; he wasn’t willing to do anything that Iruka didn’t want. “Iruka… you don’t have to.”

Iruka smiled affectionately and kissed Genma, before replying shamelessly. “I want to.” Iruka pushed Genma’s hand lower. Genma slid a finger between the cheeks of Iruka’s ass sliding a finger gently over the puckered hole.

“Mmmm… yes… That’s good. More…” Iruka cooed pressing firmly against Genma’s finger and taking it smoothly into his body. “Mmmm… Genma having you inside me is going to feel so good.” Iruka’s silken tone enticed. Writhing on top of Genma seductively and rubbing his cock against Genma as Genma’s finger cautiously moved inside him. “Mmmm… yes.” Iruka’s eyes were deep with desire and he pushed back into Genma’s strokes. “More…”

Genma hesitantly pushed another finger in his eyes watching Iruka’s face for signs he was hurting him. Genma held still, but Iruka moved slowly working them in and out of his body. Genma grew apprehensive; he wouldn’t let Iruka cause himself pain. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Iruka gave Genma a soft reassuring smile, “I’ve been doing this a while… you won’t hurt me… tell you what, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Genma nodded, but his eyes still watched Iruka’s avidly.

Iruka moved faster fucking Genma’s fingers with soft bucks of his hips, “Another.”

Genma pressed another finger against Iruka’s hole and Iruka slowly pressed back taking it into his body. “Mmmm… yes Genma, feels good.” 

Iruka rotated his hips and moved slowly on Genma’s fingers. ”Oh Genma, your fingers feel sooo good!” 

Iruka pressed firmly back on them once more, then moved away so Genma’s fingers slid from his body. Iruka’s voice was husky with desire. “I want you in me Genma.”

Genma froze, uncertain. Iruka assured, “You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Genma positioned himself and Iruka slowly pressed down taking Genma’s cock into his body. “Oh yes baby… Mmm, Genma you feel so good. I love the feel of you deep inside me.” Iruka moaned passionately, sending a surge of desire through Genma.

Iruka took Genma to the base, sitting flush on Genma’s hips, and then began to rock. Genma gasped and cupped Iruka’s hips. “Oh! Iruka! Damn you feel so good!” Genma moaned in rapture at the unbelievable pleasure, his breathing ragged.

Iruka moaned and rocked faster on Genma’s hard length, Iruka’s mouth parted as he panted softly. Genma swore he’d never seen something so erotic in his life. Genma groaned, teased by the sight. Iruka’s movements grew faster and harder. “Oh yes! Mmmm… Genma, yes.” Iruka gasped. 

Genma began bucking up softly into Iruka’s body as Iruka moved. Iruka moaned, “Mmmm… yes baby, just like that, you feel so good.” 

Iruka angled his hips and Genma gasped as the angle caused his cock to rub the silken walls with every thrust. Iruka moaned deeply and soon cried out passionately “Oh yes!” As Iruka came his body clenched hard around Genma’s cock and Genma gasped bowed up into Iruka and came. Iruka lay down on Genma and Genma happily held Iruka in his arms as they caught their breath. 

Genma’s fingers brushed Iruka’s hair gently, “I’m not hurting you am I?” 

Iruka smiled softly, “No.”

“Iruka why… why did you let me…” Genma wasn’t sure exactly how to ask, why Iruka would be willing to… Kami he hated the word submit, he didn’t want Iruka submitting to him.

“Top?” Iruka supplied boldly

Genma nodded, he preferred that word, it seemed less controlling.

“I wanted to.” Iruka replied confidently.

Genma sighed and frowned. “I never really understood before. I wonder how many of my lovers I hurt by being too rough…” Every top should have to bottom at least once, it gave a greater understanding… if they did it would be doubtful they’d be as rough with their partners.

Iruka raised his head to look at Genma, his eyes rueful, “Genma I’m really sorry… nothing I do can erase the past…”

Genma kissed Iruka, in a loving appeasing tone he replied. “There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s all in the past… those people were different people than we are now.” Genma hadn’t been thinking of that night, and he didn’t want Iruka to feel any more guilt about it. They’d both done things they regretted, but all that was in the past, he didn’t want it tainting their future.

Iruka smiled, “Do you know I love you?”

“But you still love Ibiki…” Genma added cautiously, accepting that Iruka always would.

Iruka sighed, “I’m not sure it’s the same thing… I feel… an understanding of him, a feeling of a shared history and shared pain… I needed him, wanted him, I used him, and insisted he use me…” 

Iruka traced Genma’s lips with a finger. “That’s not really love… at least not a healthy love… as you said I was a different person. Now I want so much more and I can picture having a real relationship… with you.”

Genma grinned happily. “I want that too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10:

IRUKA

Iruka led Genma from the bar and down the road to his apartment… But as they walked in the door Iruka could see Genma’s nervousness… then Iruka remembered earlier, before their date, Genma’s hesitation about seeing his room. 

Iruka studied Genma for a minute trying to think of the best way to put him at ease. Iruka gave Genma a gentle smile and suggested. “Would you like to take a seat in the living room? I’ll get us some sake… or would you’d like tea?” 

Strangely Genma froze when Iruka had asked if he preferred tea… his tension evident on his face as he replied, “Sake please.” 

Iruka turned and walked into his kitchen wondering at the sudden spike in Genma’s anxiety. Iruka grabbed the sake and two cups and walked out to the living room. Genma was sitting on the couch, he seemed deep in thought.

Iruka reached out to touch his shoulder. “Genma…” and was surprised when Genma flinched, then looked up at Iruka in surprise. 

Iruka sat down beside Genma, it was obvious this wasn’t just nerves. Iruka took Genma’s hand and his thumb stroked Genma’s palm soothingly. Genma wasn’t as over Iruka’s assault as he thought he was.

Iruka felt sad and guilty, “I really am sorry… I know it doesn’t help… we can just sit and talk if you like… or maybe we should wait until we are more comfortable with each other. ”

Slowly Genma shook his head, then leaned forward his lips brushing gently over Iruka’s in a kiss, as Genma sat back his eyes were sober, his voice quiet he said, “I trust you.”

Genma’s faith was touching, but Iruka didn’t think it would be that easy, still Genma wanted to try and Iruka felt his eyes moisten. Iruka looked in Genma’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Genma’s face clouded, his brow furrowed in apprehension, “I… I can’t hurt you.”

Iruka smile in relief that it was something he could positively reassure him about, “That’s ok, I don’t want to be hurt.” Iruka never wanted to be purposely hurt again… or to hurt others.

Iruka saw a wave of relief wash over Genma’s face, and leaned in to draw Genma’s lower lip into his mouth and suck gently, his tongue brushing over it, as he tasted Genma. Genma’s arms came up to wrap loosely around Iruka, as if afraid Iruka would object. Iruka leaned into Genma, deepening his exploration into a kiss and hearing Genma’s soft moan.

Iruka grazed his hands over Genma’s firm body, exploring his chest with enticing touches, then roving down to slide over Genma’s taut stomach and delighting in the way Genma’s breath caught and his muscles jumped under his touch. So responsive! Genma’s skin was sensitive… very tempting.

Iruka pulled back from the kiss and Genma’s hands respectfully slipped off Iruka’s body as Iruka sat back. Iruka gave Genma an approving smile, then took one of Genma’s hands Iruka’s finger stroked the palm. 

Given their past and the obvious damage Iruka had done to Genma with his assault, Iruka came to the conclusion that toping him wasn’t a good idea… not yet. 

Iruka looked seriously in Genma’s eyes. “A very wise person told me ‘Submission is a gift’, I’d like to give that gift to you. Then if you would still like me to top you I will.”

Genma’s eyes widened in surprise and then he looked perplexed. “I… are you sure? Anko said you don’t… that you only top.”

Iruka was surprised. Genma had been talking to Anko and he knew Iruka was strongly dominant… and yet he came, but Iruka had changed. Iruka no longer associated being the bottom as forced submission. While he did not prefer it, it did not demean or upset him.

Without embarrassment or hesitation, Iruka replied boldly, “For you I will.”

Genma’s face flushed with embarrassment and he looked at the floor, not meeting Iruka’s eyes. Genma was obviously still uncomfortable, but Iruka wasn’t sure if it was at the act of submission or the memory of how he’d been treated. 

“I don’t want you to.” Genma replied softly.

Iruka reached out to cup Genma’s face raising it so he could look Genma in the eyes; he was still trying to read the source of his embarrassment. “Are you sure?”

Genma straightened and replied confidently, “Yes, I want you to top.” 

Iruka gave Genma a approving smile it wasn’t that he was ashamed of submission. “At any time you want me to stop say so, I will immediately stop.” 

Genma nodded, but Iruka could still see the stress and uncertainty in his body.

“There’s no hurry to go to the bedroom, let’s just relax here a bit.” Iruka saw relief in Genma’s eyes, which turned to desire as Iruka stood and unbuttoned his shirt, then reached down for Genma. Genma stood and Iruka’s eyes traveled the length of Genma’s body, just the sight of him fully clothed excited Iruka and it took a bit of will power not to just start ripping his clothes off.

Iruka slowly slid his hands up under Genma’s shirt delighting in the hard muscles, tracing soft teasing circles, and feathering over the ridges. Igniting Genma’s desire and enticing him to act upon it.

Genma’s hands came up to glide over Iruka’s chest his touch a gentle caress that firmed as his hand drifted lower to Iruka’s stomach. Iruka moaned at the arousing strokes, his breath hissing as Genma’s fingers brushed the fine line of hair that trailed down from his navel, causing Iruka’s cock to jump in anticipation.

Genma stepped back and removed his shirt, his eyes blazed with passion and for a moment Iruka actually pictured Genma’s passionate eyes looking into his as Genma pushed through the ring of muscles into Iruka’s body… Iruka’s cock twitched at the thought.

Genma stepped forward and drew Iruka into his arms his skin sliding warm and silky over Iruka’s. Then gliding up and over Iruka’s shoulders to slide Iruka’s shirt off and expose the warm skin of his upper body to his hungry gaze, the gathering Iruka to his body once more. There was something so perfect about the slip and slide of their skin just the brush of Genma’s skin sent a wave of need through Iruka.

Genma’s hands roamed down Iruka’s back the feather soft touch over the sensitive new skin drew a low moan from Iruka and he pressed himself wantonly against Genma’s chest. 

Genma dipped his head to Iruka’s neck brushing soft kisses and tempting strokes of his tongue over the delicate skin. Iruka melted into him nearly lightheaded from the pleasure, his neck was his Achilles heel and Genma’s lips roaming there would soon reduce him to begging.

Iruka slid his hands down to grasp Genma’s ass pressing Genma to him as he gently ground his cock against Genma’s obvious erection, Genma’s breath caught with a gasp. 

Having escaped the temptation of Genma’s lips on his throat Iruka’s agile fingers easily unfastened Genma’s pants and Iruka stroked his hands down Genma’s body as he drew his pants down to puddle on the floor. 

Iruka’s attention was riveted to the delectable hard cock that was exposed to his gaze and after Genma stepped free of his pants. Iruka’s eyes traveled up to Genma’s face and saw Genma’s breathing quicken. Iruka slowly licked his lips and leaned in his tongue darting out to taste the bead of precome at the head of Genma’s cock, Genma gasped sharply and whimpered.

Iruka’s hand came up to fondle then cradle Genma’s balls in his hand while his lips traveled up the hard length of Genma’s erection placing hot wet kisses and flicks of his tongue up the shaft to beneath the head. Genma was trembling and making soft pleasured sounds, panting in desire as he watched Iruka’s slow worship of his cock.

Iruka’s eyes caught Genma’s as his tongue slowly wet his lips once more and placed a damp kiss on the head of his cock, but he didn’t remove his lips and slowly Iruka lowered his mouth letting the sensitive head of Genma’s cock slowly part his puckered lips and firmly slide down his shaft to the base Genma made almost a pained desperate moan his body shivering at the soft wet torture.

Iruka slowly slid back to the tip of Genma’s cock Genma’s eyes urgently implored Iruka have mercy on him. Iruka thought on it a second his tongue flicking the soft head earning a low moan, then he stood and claimed Genma’s lips in a ravenous kiss.

When Iruka released Genma he was panting his eyes dark and needy. Iruka took Genma’s hand and drew him into the bedroom to the foot of the bed. Iruka stripped his pants off and pulled Genma to him enclosing him in a passionate embrace. Looking into Genma’s eyes Iruka took Genma’s hands and put them on his ass before reaching around and cupping Genma’s round cheeks of his ass and grinding his erection against Genma, Iruka and Genma’s cocks rubbed smoothly against each other as they thrust up into the tight space between their bodies.

Iruka leaned in to nibble gently along Genma’s throat and nuzzle his ear, “Genma do you want me?” Iruka cooed softly.

“Yes.” Genma gasped, his voice husky in passion. “Yes, I want you Iruka, I need you.”

Iruka drew back and lay on the bed pulling Genma down to lay beside him, then moving to lay on top of Genma, covering Genma with his body and grinding gently into him again, their cocks trapped between them as they thrust rubbed divinely and Genma and Iruka moaned in pleasure.

Then Iruka moved down to between Genma’s legs, his mouth breathing hot moist breaths over Genma’s cock distracting him while Iruka stroked a chakra block on the base of Genma’s cock to prevent him from cumming. Iruka gave a soft smile, he really needed to thank Kakashi for teaching him that trick.

Iruka pushed Genma’s legs up and open so they were bent and spread wide. Iruka slid his hands under the cheeks of Genma’s ass and tilted it up, then Iruka dipped his head and flicked his tongue over the tightly puckered entrance, until Genma trembled and moaned unconsciously pressing forward toward the source of his pleasure.

Iruka’s tongue gently teased Genma’s hole until it relaxed enough to allow him to thrust his tongue into it, then fucked it with his tongue while Genma whimpered and made pleading moans. 

Iruka sat back sliding his hands from under Genma’s ass his left thumb tracing light brushes over the damp puckered entrance as he took the lube and coated first three fingers of his right hand, his thumb was replaced by the slick slide of one lubed finger. 

Genma was panting a writhing now; unconsciously bucking into Iruka’s finger and Iruka drew one of Genma’s balls into his mouth and hummed, “Mmmmm!” as he slipped his first finger in. Genma was gasping and moaning at the vibrations and his body barely reacted to the entrance Iruka didn’t move it allowing Genma’s body to accept its presence as he licked Genma’s cock.

When Genma’s body loosened Iruka began stroking the finger as his tongue traced the rim around the head of Genma’s cock. Genma’s writhing effectively caused his body to buck on the finger and his body had loosened enough for another finger.

Again Iruka drew in one of Genma’s balls humming and flicking his tongue over it as he slipped another finger into the tight grip of Genma’s ass and rested while Genma’s body clenched around it, it only took a few minutes for Genma’s body to accept the intrusion. 

Iruka sucked softly on Genma’s balls and traced the soft strip of skin behind them with his tongue Genma he panted and moaned. Iruka pushed his fingers deeper and Genma’s muscles clenched down on them in protest, Iruka paused then pushed a bit further and brushed over Genma’s prostate causing him to jump and cry out his body shaking, needy and eager for that unbelievable pleasure. 

Iruka stroked in and out of Genma’s body, every time Genma’s body clenched in protest he’d brush that spot and soon Genma was bucking into his fingers eagerly. Iruka’s lips poised at the tip of Genma’s cock and he slid swiftly down taking Genma to the base as he pushed the third finger in, Genma’s muscles clenched down strongly in protest and Iruka flexed his throat muscles around Genma’s cock, the fantastic pleasure distracting Genma from the pain as his body spasmed around Iruka’s fingers trying to reject them. 

Iruka’s nose nuzzled the soft hair at the base of Genma’s cock making a slow infinity sign as he drew back to the tip. Genma’s hips bucked into the erotic sensation unconsciously bucking down further on Iruka’s fingers. Iruka thrust up and the muscles squeezed down on Iruka’s fingers again, after a few moments the muscles relaxed and Iruka thrust up again the muscles clamped down again but this time they released faster and Iruka slowly stroked in and out of the tight grip a few times.

Iruka slid his fingers from Genma’s body and slid up to kiss Genma. Iruka could feel his tension, and rolled with him so Genma was lying on top of him Genma looked surprised the tension leaving his body.

“Do you want me?” Iruka cooed softly as he nuzzled Genma’s neck. 

“Yes.” Genma replied breathlessly. 

Iruka reached over and grabbed the lube coating his erection and directed Genma to kneeling straddling his hips. Iruka brushed his cock softly against Genma’s hole teasing him until Genma was pressing into the enticement.

Iruka pressed gently against Genma’s hole, Iruka drew Genma down to kiss him and bucked his hips, piercing past the ring of muscles. Genma whimpered his body clenching. 

Iruka brushed soothing strokes over him and kissed him murmuring affectionate loving words against his lips. “I’m sorry baby, I promise it won’t hurt in a minute, oh Genma I’ve wanted to hold you, to touch you…”

As Genma’s body relaxed, Iruka broke the kiss and traced Genma’s lips with his tongue, “There’s no hurry baby…when you’re ready. Do you know I dreamed about you? Every night in the hospital… I dreamt of our bodies intertwined in passion… of rubbing against you… feeling your hands on my body…” Genma lowered to rest flush, seated to the base and Iruka gasped his stomach muscles jumping. “Oh Genma, how I wanted you!” Iruka declared passionately.

Genma’s eyes were full of hope and love, “You wanted me?” 

“Yes… even while I was angry at you I wanted you… I loved you, I didn’t want to, but I did.” Iruka replied, hoping that he been right about the love in Genma’s gaze, Iruka wanted so much more than this… more than sex, he wanted love.

Genma moved cautiously and then again. “I’m ready.” 

Iruka cupped Genma’s hips gently guiding him as he raised and lowered, Genma’s body loosened and soon he was sliding smoothly and rapidly up and down Iruka’s cock, his hole stroking Iruka’s cock and drawing deep moans from Iruka. 

Iruka reached up brushed his fingers over the base of Genma’s cock releasing the chakra block and drew Genma down to kiss him. Cupping Genma’s body to him Iruka fucked him faster his cock bumping Genma’s prostate with every thrust, Genma gasped and whimpered then cried out loudly cumming, his body trembling with the intense pleasure and his muscles contracting around Iruka’s cock, Iruka gasped bucked deep and came. 

As he caught his breath he lifted Genma from his cock and Genma tensed a bit at the pain. Iruka drew Genma back down in his arms holding him and kissed him gently, “Are you ok?” 

Genma thought about it a minute then nodded, “yes.” 

Iruka just held him for a few minutes bushing soft strokes over his body. “I’m sorry I hurt you… your body remembers the fear and violation of the first time and tensed…” Iruka clenched Iruka tightly in a hug, and then loosened his grip again. 

“If you ever decide to do it again, well every time gets a bit easier, your body will remember the pleasure and won’t fear the pain as much…” Iruka couldn’t help feeling guilty, it was because of him that Genma was even having these fears and now he’d hurt him again. “I wasn’t a good choice for a second time… I knew you had lingering fear of me, I should’ve asked Kakashi.”

“But I didn’t want Kakashi, I wanted you.” Genma murmured, looking down and tracing the muscles of Iruka’s chest. Genma didn’t look up as he asked, “Did you mean what you said… about… loving me?”

Iruka tilted Genma’s face up. “Yes. Every word of it.” Iruka kissed Genma deeply.

Genma’s gaze was full of love. “Then the pain is ok…”

“No baby, no, the pain isn’t ok… but we’ll teach your body to trust me. Until then there are other ways.” Iruka gently brushed the hair off Genma’s sweaty brow. “Would you like a shower?” Genma grinned and nodded.

Iruka watch Genma tense as he rose from the bed, “Do you hurt?”

Genma smirked, “Not like last...” Genma’s smile became strained and he shrugged, “No, not really.” 

Iruka sighed, ‘not like last time’ Genma hadn’t had to finish the statement Iruka knew, no wonder why Genma tensed... Iruka had been so rough he hurt Genma, possibly torn him the first time.

Iruka remembered his fear of Genma after Genma had tried to kiss him that day so long ago, how he felt vulnerable… Iruka had done so much worse and yet Genma trusted him

Iruka rose and took Genma’s hand leading him to the backroom and adjusting the water then stepping in and drawing Genma in to stand before him. Iruka embraced Genma still thinking about how he’d hurt him. Iruka then began soaping and washing Genma gently stroking over Genma’s body with soap slick hands. Iruka’s eyes rested on the whip scar that Genma had received in his well-meaning but misguided attempt to ‘save’ Iruka, Genma had always cared.

Iruka ran a gentle hand over Genma’s tender ass, feeling his body tense probably at the pain, but also possibly in a natural distrust. Iruka turned him to rinse the soap from his body then turned so Genma was behind him. Iruka leaned back in Genma’s arms, rubbing the part of his ass gently along Genma’s cock.

Genma’s fingers traced over the smooth skin of Iruka’s back, “Iruka!” 

Iruka smiled over his shoulder, still rubbing his ass tauntingly up and down Genma’s rapidly hardening cock. “My scars… yes, they’re really gone.”

“How… why?” Genma gasped, his hand gripping Iruka’s hip as Iruka rubbed against Genma’s cock firmly.

“I didn’t need the reminder of my past, it’s important I move forward. Lady Tsunade was able to repair the damage with remarkable results.” Iruka explained.

Genma’s breathing had gotten ragged and he was fully aroused, Genma’s hand had reached around to enclose Iruka’s cock in his grip and he stroked it as Iruka slid Genma’s cock along the seem of his ass. “Oh Iruka! You feel so good.” 

Iruka smiled softly over his shoulder, “Mmmm… yes, feels good.”

Iruka took Genma’s hand and lead him from the shower pausing to turn it off and pat their skin dry, before leading Genma back into the bedroom and pulling him down on the bed. 

Iruka rolled to lie on top of Genma so they were thrusting their erections together as they slowly moved their hips. Genma’s hands held Iruka’s waist and Iruka reached over and grabbed the lube, took one of Genma’s hands and squirted lube on Genma’s fingers, Genma gave Iruka a puzzled look then his eyes lit with knowledge as Iruka put Genma’s hand on his ass.

“Iruka… you don’t have to.” Genma looked very uneasy.

Iruka smiled and gave Genma a loving kiss, “I want to.” Iruka assured Genma then Iruka pushed Genma’s hand to the part of his ass. Genma slid his finger down the part of Iruka’s ass to brush softly with a lubed finger over the Iruka’s hole.

“Mmmm… yes… That’s good. More…” Iruka pressed back into Genma’s finger and it slid inside his body. “Mmmm… Genma having you inside me is going to feel so good.” Iruka seductively cooed squirming slightly so their cocks rubbed. 

Genma cautiously stroked his finger in and out of Iruka’s dark hole. “Mmmm… yes.” Iruka encouraged as he pushed back into Genma’s strokes. “More…”

Genma reluctantly inserted another finger in, he held still, and when Iruka began to move on them. Genma’s eyes were concerned, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Iruka gave him a soft calm smile, “I’ve been doing this a while… you won’t hurt me… tell you what, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Genma nodded.

Iruka’s hips moved fucking Genma’s fingers faster. “Another.”

After a hesitation Genma placed another finger against Iruka’s puckered entrance, Iruka pressed back into it and it slid slowly into his body. “Mmmm… yes Genma, feels good.” 

Iruka rolled his hips as he moved slowly on Genma’s fingers. “”Oh Genma, your fingers feel sooo good!” Iruka pressed back on them again before he moved away and Genma’s fingers withdrew from his hole, “I want you in me Genma.” At Genma’s hesitation Iruka reassured him, “You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Genma positioned his cock and Iruka slowly firmly pressed down taking Genma’s cock smoothly into his body, “Oh yes baby… Mmm, Genma you feel so good. I love the feel of you deep inside me.” 

As Iruka’s ass came to sit flush on Genma’s body he started moving slowly stroking Genma’s cock in and out of his body while Genma gasped and cried out cupping Iruka’s hips. “Oh! Iruka! Damn you feel so good!” 

Iruka moaned and rocked faster, his mouth parted as he panted softly. Iruka bucked down harder. “Oh yes! Mmmm… Genma, yes.” 

Genma began thrusting up softly into Iruka’s body as he moved, “Mmmm… yes baby, just like that, you feel so good.” 

Iruka angled his hips and Genma gasped, Iruka moaned with every thrust and soon cried out passionately “Oh yes!” as he came, his body clenched hard around Genma’s cock and Genma gasped thrust deep into Iruka and came. Iruka lay down on Genma embracing him as their bodies calmed. 

Iruka felt Genma’s fingers stroke his hair, “I’m not hurting you am I?” Iruka remembered a time when just that gesture would have caused him pain. 

Iruka smiled softly, Genma was so gentle. “No.”

“Iruka why… why did you let me…”

Iruka could hear his confusion “Top?”

Genma nodded.

“I wanted to.” Iruka couldn’t explain to Genma exactly why, but he really had wanted to. Genma had always tried to care for him, love him… even if Genma had often gone about it the wrong way, it still mattered because Genma’s heart was in it.

Genma sighed and frowned. “I never really understood before. I wonder how many of my lovers I hurt by being too rough…”

Iruka raised his head to look at Genma, his heart heavy, he again apologized, “Genma I’m really sorry… nothing I do can erase the past…” as much as I wish it could, I’d love to take that memory away.

Genma kissed Iruka. “There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s all in the past… those people were different people than we are now.”

Iruka smiled at Genma’s reassurance, “Do you know I love you?”

“But you still love Ibiki…” Genma added cautiously.

Iruka sighed and tried to explain, both to himself and Genma. “I’m not sure it’s the same thing… I feel… an understanding of him, a feeling of a shared history and shared pain… I needed him, wanted him, I used him, and insisted he use me…” 

Iruka traced Genma’s lips with a finger. “That’s not really love… at least not a healthy love… I was a different person. Now I want so much more and I can picture having a real relationship… with you.” This was love and he didn’t ever want it to end.

Genma grinned happily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11: KAKASHI

KAKASHI

Rumor had it Ibiki was seen with a smile on his face… it was the general consensus that Ibiki with a smile was scarier than any tirade. When Ibiki was smiling someone was in for a world of hurt.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, careful to prevent anyone from seeing his amusement. What the other ANBU didn’t know was that the one making him smile wasn’t in for a world of hurt… quite the opposite.

Kakashi wandered in to Ibiki’s office dropping off his report and perched casually on the corner of Ibiki’s desk. Ibiki looked up giving Kakashi his usual cold, emotionless look. “Is there something I can do for you?” Ibiki asked in a toneless voice, Kakashi was one of the few people who could read the undertones of sarcastic humor.

“Standard Friday?” Kakashi asked.

Ibiki grunted acknowledgement. Kakashi tilted his head, his eye reading Ibiki. “Second set?”

“No.” Ibiki said his tone indifferent.

Kakashi nodded and hopped down walking out of the office. Aoba must have a mission; Ibiki was coming to the usual Friday dinner and drinks, without him. It had been almost a week now since Anko’s little set up and Aoba & Ibiki were inseparable outside of work. Aoba was so damn in love with Ibiki it was cute… not that Kakashi would ever tell Ibiki that… cute… Kakashi smirked, on second thought maybe he would.

Aoba was good for Ibiki… a good match…. And talking about good matches it looked like Iruka and Genma had become quite the item… Kakashi was happy for them both, both had a few issues to work through but then who didn’t.

Tonight would be a quiet one he’d just drop by Shushuya’s restaurant on the way back to his apartment and grab some dishes to go… and some of their sake. Raidou was gone on a mission and probably wouldn’t be back before morning… and Kakashi didn’t like his own cooking… Ibiki would be by within the hour.

Kakashi had barely gotten home with the food and was headed to a shower when Ibiki knocked. Kakashi wrapped a towel around his waist, not that Ibiki hadn’t seen it all before, but on the off chance he had brought Aoba after all.

Kakashi swung the door open. Ibiki raised his eyebrow and his lips twitched, both gestures indicating that were he anyone else he’d be spouting lewd comments. Ibiki walked in and swung the door shut.

“Don’t let me keep you.” Ibiki smirked turning towards the living room, Kakashi had half a mind to drop the towel just to see Ibiki’s eyes darken in desire… but then they wouldn’t be getting to the food before it was cold. Kakashi turned and walked down the hall to the shower allowing the towel to dip low on his hips with a smirk. Kakashi didn’t have to turn to know Ibiki was watching.

Both of them were dominant and Ibiki knew how the game was played, that was as much offer as Ibiki was going to get, entirely optional if Ibiki wanted to take him up on it.

Kakashi had just finished washing when he heard the bathroom door open. Kakashi smirked, looks like they’d have to reheat the food.

Kakashi didn’t turn and felt the solid mass of muscles that was Ibiki cup him from behind his hand reaching around Kakashi’s body to stroke Kakashi’s cock with skilled hands. 

Raidou may have Ibiki beat at giving head but Ibiki was the master with his hands. In minutes Ibiki had Kakashi making low moans of pleasure. Ibiki dipped his head and placing kisses and nips on Kakashi’s neck as his hands teased Kakashi. Kakashi leaned back against Ibiki feeling his massive hard cock pressing against his lower back just above the curve of his ass. 

The first time he’d seen Ibiki’s cock Kakashi knew why his captors hadn’t damaged that area, to say it was impressive would be a understatement… more like inspiring or temptation incarnate. 

Ibiki’s cock was huge and perfectly proportioned standing hard and ready out of a fine nest of hair that barely covered two big perfect testicles that looked like they were made just to accent the beauty of that cock… the veins bulging along it’s impressive length toped by a perfect head that sat like a crown at the top of that hard staff seemed to beg for lips to taste it, enclose it in your mouth and stroke over the silky smooth skin, dip in the slit and trace the underside where the shaft met that perfect head. The girth was thick and filled your mouth full as you wrapped your lips around it and slid down the tender skin… 

No, Ibiki’s captors had kept the damage physiological when it came to that area, healing any damage to that area after injuring him with their own cruel versions of ‘fun’ and keeping it perfect and ready for next time. 

It was understood that Ibiki couldn’t submit… and Kakashi wouldn’t ever ask it of him, the way Ibiki knew of the most sadistic things you could do in sex was from first hand experience… and his treatment of Iruka even at his most sadistic was gentle foreplay compared to the things he’d endured. 

Submission was a gift, but it was one Kakashi only gave to Raidou, and only if he asked which he rarely did. Ibiki’s was a cock that made Kakashi seriously reconsider his personal vow not to submit to anyone but Raidou… luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, that temptation was a mute point. 

Kakashi knew Ibiki wouldn’t fuck him even if he had wanted it… it was one of the little bits of damage Ibiki had left from his time with Iruka, he’d only had sex with Raidou three times including the first time when Kakashi had asked Raidou to go ‘help’ Ibiki over come his problems.

But it didn’t mean they couldn’t ‘play’….

Ibiki released Kakashi’s cock and turned Kakashi towards him, then sank down on his knees drawing Kakashi’s cock into his mouth and sucking it with gentle suction and then taking it deep in his throat.

Kakashi moaned his hips bucking, his hands on Ibiki’s wide shoulders supporting himself as the erotic play made his legs feel like jelly. Damn, Ibiki was a fast learner he was picking up Raidou’s ‘tricks’ very quickly. Ibiki’s hand cupped Kakashi’s balls his first finger stroking the delicate skin behind Kakashi’s balls. 

Kakashi gave a deep moan and his hips bucked as he came, Ibiki drew on his cock milking it with his mouth and causing Kakashi to buck a few more times before his cock softened. Ibiki slid it from his mouth slowly and looked up at Kakashi his eyes dark with desire.

As Ibiki rose to his feet he ran his hands over Kakashi’s body, enjoying the hard compact rigid muscles. Then nuzzled Kakashi’s throat and kissed it softly. “Damn Kakashi you’re so sexy I wish I could do this all night.” Ibiki purred in a soft rumble.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully. “Oh no, my turn, I want to hear you moan.”

Ibiki smiled his eyes glittering. “Really… We’ll just have to see about that.” Kakashi stepped out of the shower tossing a towel at Ibiki and Ibiki followed Kakashi to the bedroom. 

Kakashi loved these playful times, Ibiki would make him work hard tonight to hear him moan, it made it all the more fun when he finally had him writhing on the bed.

Kakashi and Raidou were the only one’s to ever get to see this side of Ibiki… gentle, playful… flirtatious, affectionate… the only ones he trusted to leave his guard down.

Once in the bedroom Ibiki stretched out on the bed, laying on his back his arms folded behind his head and a cocky smirk on his face.

Kakashi nearly laughed in delight, this was too fun… shredding Ibiki’s control was one of his favorite games and he suspected Ibiki knew that.

Kakashi slowly crawled up the bed to look down on Ibiki with a hungry look. Kakashi lowered his body to just barely brush his skin over Ibiki’s and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before dipping his head to just before Ibiki’s ear his warm breath teasing the shell of Ibiki’s ear as he whispered, “I will hear you moan…”

Kakashi gave Ibiki a taunting look as he slid down Ibiki’s body to straddle Ibiki’s legs his mouth just above Ibiki’s hard stomach. 

Kakashi’s lips parted and his warm wet tongue traced a path down the fine line of hair to Ibiki’s huge cock. Tracing a wet line down to his balls and blowing softly over the damp skin, Kakashi felt Ibiki’s muscles shift and knew he’d have drawn a gasp from anyone else. 

Kakashi’s tongue traced around Ibiki’s testicles before sticking his tongue out and slowly gathering one in his mouth sucking gently and stroking softly over it with his tongue. “Mmmm…” Kakashi purred the vibrations making Ibiki’s muscles jump, then Kakashi allowed the ball to slide out from his pursed lips.

Kakashi’s eyes flashed, his lips curved in a knowing smirk as he dipped his head and repeated the taunting pleasure on Ibiki’s other testicle. Then Kakashi cupped Ibiki’s balls and his tongue flicked provocatively over the soft skin behind Ibiki’s balls, before he traced up the crease of Ibiki’s inner thigh to the hollow of Ibiki’s hip swirling his tongue in the dip and nibbling the bones. 

Kakashi looked up at Ibiki his eyes dark with wicked delight as he slowly lowered his mouth to the head of Ibiki’s cock and his lips nibbled gently down from the head to the base. 

Ibiki’s stomach muscles jumped but he didn’t make a sound. Kakashi smirked softly before placing his lips on the shaft, sucking and flicking, then moving to another higher area and attaching his lips sucking and painting it with little brushes of his tongue, then moving up further and sucking while stroking feather light strokes over the delicate sensitive skin… the closer to the head Kakashi’s mouth got the more he could feel Ibiki’s body tense as he tried to hold back his moans, Ibiki’s breathing had gotten noticeably rougher. 

When Kakashi’s lips closed over the head of Ibiki’s cock he thought he had him, but somehow Ibiki was able to hold back his moan his head thrown back and he panted no longer cool and controlled but not quite past his firm control either. 

Kakashi sucked the head, running his tongue in taunting circles over the smooth skin, and tracing the under side where it joined the shaft, teasing that small area where the head came together into two perfect curves and the shaft joined with it… it was the most sensitive area on the cock, Kakashi had made men cum just by licking that one area. 

Ibiki’s breath caught, but still he was able to refrain from moaning. Still applying gentle suction Kakashi slid the head of Ibiki’s cock out of his mouth with a soft pop and looked up at Ibiki his eye dancing with humor, Ibiki’s eyes had darkened and his breathing was decidedly choppy.

Kakashi didn’t want to end playtime just yet so he moved his area of attack higher. Kakashi brushed his hard cock along Ibiki’s thigh teasing as he moved up to trace the lines of scars running like intersecting spider webs across Ibiki’s taut stomach, he’d once wondered at the source of the scars… they appeared to be caused by deep cuts from something thin and very sharp, possible a razor blade. These scars were not as sensitive as the ones further up and just the knowledge that Kakashi’s tongue was traveling up towards them had Ibiki trembling softly his muscles twitching in preparation for the divine intense sensations. 

Kakashi paused to give a teasing nibble at one of Ibiki’s taut muscles before continuing his slow trail up Ibiki’s torso. Like heavy silk wrapped around an iron core, Ibiki was hard and soft at the same time and Kakashi delighted in the feel as he ran his hands firmly over the taut muscles.

As Kakashi reached Ibiki’s lower chest his fingers took over the taunting slide as Kakashi’s mouth move up to hover above one of Ibiki’s stiffened nipples breathing soft warm puffs of moist air over it and darting his tongue out to make teasing little flicks and swipes. 

The muscles of Ibiki’s chest flexed and for a moment Kakashi was distracted as his mouth moved to nip the tempting ridge of muscle, then his mouth returned to tease Ibiki’s nipple again, this time circling it with the point of his tongue until it was a tight hard bud, then Kakashi’s mouth covered it sucking hard and flicking it. 

Kakashi’s fingers had made there way back down Ibiki’s body to slide lightly over Ibiki’s hard cock just teasing not firm enough to provide friction, and the combination drew a soft grunt from Ibiki as his stomach muscles clenched again. 

Kakashi released Ibiki’s nipple and looked into Ibiki’s eyes with an amused smirk. Then Kakashi moved down to Ibiki’s lower chest and began sliding his tongue slowly over the wide strips of scar tissue Ibiki gasped and his body shook, Ibiki was nearly panting his hands clenching at his side and Kakashi knew he couldn’t hold back much longer, it was almost a shame since Kakashi rarely managed to get to his back.

As Kakashi’s tongue glided gently up the scar tissue to the untasted nipple Kakashi’s fingers moved to gently flick, roll, tug, and circle it teasing, tormenting his nipple while his tongue continued it’s slow swipes up to Ibiki’s throat.

Kakashi nibbled on Ibiki’s collarbone and licked a wide stripe along the hollow before moving up to nibble along the cords of Ibiki’s throat to the hollow behind his ear. Kakashi flicked the soft skin with his tongue which caused Ibiki to jump and catch his breath. Kakashi nuzzled Ibiki’s ear his voice a low growl “Oh Ibiki, you are too tempting.”

Then Kakashi nibbled Ibiki’s jaw line before claiming his lips in a fevered kiss, Ibiki had surprised him by still not making more than a few gasps and grunts… Kakashi smiled, now came the challenging part. 

Kakashi drew back with a curious smile. “Turn over.” Ibiki’s momentary hesitation had less to do with distrust than a nin’s natural instinct not to expose his back, still Ibiki did turn over and Kakashi gave a pleased smile before straddling his wide hips and bending over to trace the badly damaged surface of Ibiki’s back with soft nibbles and kisses.

The fact that Ibiki didn’t panic when Kakashi straddled his hips showed how far they’d come, in the beginning it was a leap of trust just for Ibiki to expose his back to Kakashi and Raidou… straddling his hips would’ve caused a immediate and violent reaction, but Kakashi had slowly earned his trust moving to just sit beside him, then straddling over just one leg and now he could straddle him without Ibiki tensing. 

As Kakashi moved down to his lower back, loosely straddling his legs Ibiki began to squirm and pant. Kakashi’s tongue skimmed gently over the curve of Ibiki’s ass tracing the area where Ibiki’s lower back met the rise of his ass. Kakashi watched Ibiki for signs of tension or distress and was pleased when Ibiki continued to trust him. Kakashi slid up to hover over Ibiki once more his lips teasing Ibiki’s ear as he asked, “Do you trust me?” There was no humor in his voice; it had stopped being a game when Ibiki rolled over, the act of trust was something that was too serious to take lightly. 

Kakashi waited while Ibiki decided, Ibiki didn’t blindly trust anyone. “Yes.” 

Kakashi nodded brushing lightly down Ibiki’s body, he moved to kneel at Ibiki’s feet and nibble along the hard muscles of his calves then tease the tender skin behind Ibiki’s knees, and discovered Ibiki was scared even there. 

Kakashi almost changed his mind but knew it was the right decision and continued moving to kneel beside Ibiki he gently spread Ibiki’s legs, Ibiki was trembling now but it wasn’t in passion. 

Kakashi traced the upper curve of Ibiki’s ass again and nibbled the cheeks of his ass giving him a chance to adjust and accept or panic. Very slowly Ibiki relaxed, choosing to trust, it was a monumental step. 

Kakashi nibbled the crease where Ibiki’s ass met his thighs, then traced a whisper light line slowly up the crease between his cheeks of his ass. Ibiki trembled but didn’t tense, Kakashi traced the line firmer this time and still Ibiki didn’t panic. Kakashi almost left it at that and moved away when Ibiki said, “I trust you.” 

Kakashi felt a stab through his heart at the immense trust Ibiki placed in him, Ibiki trusted him not to do anything that would cross the line. Kakashi dipped his head and gently spread Ibiki’s cheeks, then ran a wide stroke of his tongue over Ibiki’s puckered hole and heard Ibiki gasp, and moan loudly. 

Kakashi flicked his tongue over the area teasing it and his hand slid around Ibiki’s hip raising it slightly so he could wrap a hand around Ibiki’s cock. Kakashi began stroking Ibiki’s cock as he teased Ibiki’s ass with soft swipes of his tongue. 

Ibiki raised his hips allowing Kakashi’s hand more room and Kakashi greater freedom to lick and tease his hole and the strip of skin behind his balls. Ibiki was moaning loud and deeply and panting in pleasure in seconds Ibiki thrust hard onto Kakashi’s hand and came. 

Kakashi released his cock and slid up to lay beside Ibiki, stroking his back with idle swipes of his fingers as Ibiki’s breathing calmed and Ibiki thought over what had happened. Ibiki rolled over and gathered Kakashi in his arms holding him a minute, then kissed him. Kakashi could see the trust and affection in Ibiki’s gaze and smiled softly, with none of his usual cocky arrogance. 

Kakashi leaned in kissed Ibiki and when he pulled back his usual mischief was in his eyes. “Guess we’ll have to reheat the food.” 

Ibiki laughed. “Yes, it’s got to be pretty cold by now.” 

Kakashi leapt from the bed and Ibiki stood and followed as Kakashi started another shower. Ibiki’s gaze fell on Kakashi’s erect cock, Ibiki’s fingers traced it and Kakashi laughed, “This could go on all night… let’s shower and eat.” 

Ibiki nodded. Grabbing the soap he lathered his hands a mischievous sparkle in his eye and Kakashi gasped in delight as Ibiki cupped him against his body his soapy hand teasing Kakashi’s cock. Ibiki’s agile fingers skillfully teased Kakashi over the edge, in minutes Kakashi was moaning and bucking into Ibiki’s hand cumming. Ibiki bowed his head and kissed Kakashi’s neck. Ibiki’s voice was amused, “Now we’ll go eat.” 

Kakashi gave him a provocative look, “This isn’t over… you’re lucky I’m hungry.” 

Ibiki gave Kakashi a taunting look his eyes glittering “I’m hungry too.” From his tone it was clear he wasn’t talking about food. Kakashi laughed and they finished washing and turned off the shower, wrapping towels around their hips they went out and Kakashi heated the food up. And they pulled up cushions to sit on the floor and eat.

Kakashi was naturally pretty blunt so it didn’t surprise Ibiki when he asked, “Have you and Aoba had intercourse?”

Ibiki frowned and answered, “Yes” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and then studied Ibiki, his eyes knowing. “But it’s an issue.”

Ibiki knew he didn’t need to answer, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement of acknowledgement. Kakashi waited.

“I couldn’t trust that I wouldn’t hurt him… every time we are together there’s a chance I’ll hurt him.”

“What do you think you will do?” Kakashi asked blandly, grabbing another strip of pork with his chopsticks.

Ibiki had stopped eating and Kakashi nudged the container at him, Ibiki nodded and took another piece. He ate it then set his chopsticks down and replied solemnly, “What do you know about… how I was with Iruka?”

Kakashi shrugged and replied calmly “Some”.

Ibiki nodded, “I’d hold him, doesn’t seem like a bad thing but it was… Iruka is slight, at least compared with me…”

Kakashi smiled softly, and remarked lightly, “Who isn’t.” Ibiki knew he wasn’t making light of the conversation it was just his manor.

Ibiki didn’t look away but his voice grew grimmer. “Someone my size thrusting up into a person who is pinned to me unable to move away… held immobile, pinned into the force of my thrusts… ”

Kakashi nodded in understanding, pouring more sake into his cup then Ibiki’s.

Ibiki frowned, “There just isn’t a safe way… I can and will hurt him… Aoba is even more slight than Iruka…”

Kakashi looked speculative. “You’ve never held Raidou and hurt him.” During their many playtimes Ibiki had seen the way Kakashi and Raidou were, how they treated each other… he’d watched with longing in his eyes, a desire for someone to love him like that. 

“Yet… Raidou would stop me.” Ibiki sipped his sake. “Raidou is almost as tall as I am…”

“And you don’t think Aoba would…” Again it wasn’t a question but a statement. “I think you need to read some of his missions… he’s not a little kitten, you’re playing with a panther… he was one of a select team sent after the Akatsuki.”

Kakashi could see Ibiki was contemplating his words.

“Aoba takes a lot to anger but he’s known to be vicious when you do… some people say his temper makes them think of you…” Kakashi stated bluntly. Ibiki had an inscrutable look on his face or it would’ve been inscrutable if Kakashi didn’t know what he was thinking. “You can’t resist having sex for the rest of your life… it isn’t a viable or healthy solution.”

If Kakashi didn’t know Ibiki’s background he’d have suggested he try taking the submissive role… but that was out of the question even if he could repress his dominant nature.

Kakashi sat back and watched Ibiki. “I’m slight… at least compared with you,” Kakashi’s lips curled in a small smile for a second before his face sobered once more. “Do you think I’d stop you?”

Ibiki looked at him odd for a minute. “Yes.” Ibiki’s voice was absolute.

Kakashi laughed, his eyes sparkling. “You under estimate Aoba, take Aoba to the dojo to spar… you’re going to need the mats, Aoba is quite skilled at a Aikido… and that’s if he didn’t decide to charbroil you.”

Ibiki gave Kakashi an enigmatic look.

“You don’t know your little kitten do you?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12

IBIKI 

Ibiki was having a rough day; the Leaf Village had lost a Chunnin on what was supposed to be a low C rank mission, a simple escort. The Chunnin group who had been given the assignment had been lulled into a false sense of complacency now one of their team members was dead, a robbery attempt gone bad. The wealthy businessman was afraid, and insisting on a Jounin guard for an escort and Ibiki had to send an ANBU out to track down the thieves. 

What made this even better…Aoba was the Jounin being assigned as the escort, only Aoba, the mission was still a C-rank mission and the village couldn’t afford to take Jounin off more important missions. 

Ibiki wasn’t pleased, it wasn’t that he didn’t think Aoba could handle it… oh hell, Ibiki just wasn’t pleased, Aoba had just returned from a mission this morning and had to be tired. The 3 thieves had managed to kill one Chunnin and elude capture… it was likely they’d make another attempt and Aoba was being handicapped by having to protect the portly businessman… Ibiki just didn’t like it. 

Kakashi came strolling into Ibiki’s office, ready except his ANBU mask, which he had under his arm. Ibiki handed him the mission and after a quick glance Kakashi nodded and put his mask on and started out the door. 

“Take them.” Ibiki snapped. Kakashi nodded, Ibiki wanted ‘guests’. Ibiki sat at his desk reviewing mission reports keeping his mind off the face of the dead nin, he was just a kid…

Ibiki had been thinking on Kakashi’s words the previous night. At very least he had to know if Aoba was endangering himself by taking missions he wasn’t… qualified for, he was such a slight man, and Ibiki couldn’t help it… he worried.

Several hours later Kakashi showed up, he plopped down in the hard wooden chair and announced, “You have one ‘guest’, med. nin's have him.”

Ibiki raised his eyebrow it wasn’t like Kakashi to injure a ‘guest’; usually they were pretty pristine when Kakashi brought them in. “Where is the other two?”

“Dead.” Kakashi slid his mask down and rubbed a hand over his dirty face, he hadn’t showered yet.

Ibiki gave Kakashi a pointed look. Kakashi shrugged “They had attacked Aoba and the client…”

Ibiki didn’t bother to hide his tension, “How is Aoba?” Ibiki couldn’t help the wave of fear that seized him. 

Kakashi gave Ibiki a odd look, “Aoba’s fine… when I arrived your new ‘guest’ was the only one not dead, had I been a few seconds longer getting there even this one wouldn’t have survived… as it was I wasn’t sure if I’d get him to the medic in time… Aoba hadn’t intended to leave any of them alive and he used lethal blows.” 

Kakashi turned and as he walked out he stated calmly, “There were more than 3 thieves, Aoba had 5 bodies down by the time I arrived… not a single weapon mark on them.” 

Ibiki stared after Kakashi… Five? Aoba killed five nins without even pulling a weapon? Slowly Ibiki’s face broke out in a grin. “Such a fierce little bird.” Ibiki murmured affectionately.

Still, they were unskilled thieves, not trained nin… Ibiki went down the go talk with his ‘guest’.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ibiki had just finished briefing Lady Tsunade on what little information he was able to get from his guest. It wasn’t much just a group of thieves that banded together and preyed on travelers. 

Aoba walked in to Tsunade’s office, to report directly on the completion of the mission. His eyes flicked over to Ibiki, then he walked up and handed the mission report to Lady Tsunade and stepped back as she read it. Aoba glance up at Ibiki and gave a abashed smile and said softly, “Sorry about killing the rest of them… did you get anything out of the last one?” 

Ibiki’s lips twitched, “Such a bloodthirsty little bird.” Ibiki growled fondly, his eyes blazing in passion, before his gaze returned to Lady Tsunade. 

Lady Tsunade nodded and placed the scroll on the corner of her desk, her eyes taking in the rapid breathing of Aoba and the more relaxed posture of Ibiki. Her eyes sparkled and she smirked, “That will be all Aoba, you’re free for the remainder of the day… enjoy.”

Aoba followed Ibiki from Lady Tsunade’s office and as he walked down the hall Aoba taunted Ibiki in a low voice that only Ibiki was close enough to hear. “I’ve been waiting all day to take your beautiful delicious cock in my mouth… I’m so hard for you I can barely walk… I wish I could drag you into one of these empty rooms and ride your hard cock…”

Ibiki swallowed hard, Aoba knew how turned on he made Ibiki when he talked dirty like that… and that Ibiki should return to work. Ibiki stopped in front of the mission office so Aoba could go and turn in his mission log.

As Aoba passed by Ibiki murmured, “You will pay for this torment, little bird.” Ibiki’s eyes glittered, dark with promise.

“I’d be delighted.” Aoba purred stroking Ibiki’s thigh very close to his rapidly hardening cock as he passed.

“You’ll pay for that too.” Ibiki rumbled in a low growl.

Aoba’s smile was smug.

Ibiki continued out of the building his thoughts on Aoba. Kami, that man drove him wild… he couldn’t allow his control to slip. Ibiki wanted Aoba… badly, this wasn’t good. Aoba’s taunting excited him… in ways even Iruka hadn’t. Aoba didn’t even need to touch Ibiki to excite him… but when he did, it was everything Ibiki could do to resist.

Ibiki had been very careful after that first night, he had been able to keep Aoba satisfied without risking sex with him, but Kakashi was right he wouldn’t be able to avoid sex forever, the way Aoba was shredding his control did not bode well.

Ibiki needed to know Aoba could protect himself or end the relationship before he hurt him… he just hoped Kakashi was right about Aoba being ‘tougher’ than Ibiki thought… if not Ibiki would have to leave the Leaf Village, he wouldn’t allow what happened with Iruka to repeat… never again.

Ibiki arrived back at his office and tried to stay busy, he knew Aoba would come. Today before things got anymore difficult, Ibiki swore he would find out.

Aoba showed up within less than 20 minutes. He walked into Ibiki’s office and sat on the arm of the hard wood chair with a mischievous grin. “So what can I do to convince you to leave work early?”

Ibiki studied Aoba seriously, Aoba sensed Ibiki’s serious mood but wasn’t affected by it, his smile did not falter until Ibiki said, “I want to spar with you.”

Aoba’s smile vanished, “Why?” Aoba asked in a reserved calm voice, his eyes speculative.

“It’s important to me… if you need to we can do it tomorrow to give you time to rest.” Ibiki’s gaze was solemn.

Aoba shook his head, “No, whatever the reason, it is bothering you… I want to do it now.”

“Are you sure?” Ibiki queried, his voice emotionless

“If we have to do it, I’d rather it be now.” Aoba’s voice was resigned but tranquil.

Ibiki nodded and rose. “We have a training room down stairs.”

Aoba nodded, his eyes were enigmatic, but his body showed no signs he was in anyway upset.

They entered the training room and Aoba’s eyes glanced around taking in everything about the small room. Aoba looked around making sure they were alone. For the first time Aoba looked distressed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I won’t hurt you.” Ibiki reassured him. 

Aoba gave Ibiki an apologetic smile. “Only once…just remember I love you.” 

Ibiki almost called it off… Aoba was really worried. It was funny; Ibiki had never seen Aoba get worried even when Ibiki had lost his temper that first night. 

Aoba took the mat and gave a slight bow. But he didn’t attack. Ibiki shrugged, Aoba must still be worried, he’d just take him down quick and this would be over. 

Aoba’s eyes were hard, serious. Ibiki moved in, his left arm coming out to strike. Aoba blocked his strike grabbing Ibiki’s wrist, his other hand came up to cup Ibiki’s head as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other swiftly turning in a circle and using Ibiki’s momentum and weight to throw him off balance. 

Ibiki landed hard in his back, and before he could blink Aoba was kneeling on his sternum preventing Ibiki from catching his breath and Aoba’s fingers were clutching his windpipe. Had this been a actual fight Ibiki would’ve been dead less than a second after his body hit the ground, Aoba was that fast. 

Aoba’s eyes were hard and cold, “Now if the Village wanted you alive I’d simply have squeezed until you were unconscious and restrained you…” Ibiki’s eyes showed a flash of something… terror… desperation… at the mention of restraints. 

Aoba’s body softened on Ibiki’s and he released the hold, “Don’t worry… I wouldn’t use restraints on you, ever… you are my love and I would never do something that had caused you so much pain or would remind you of the horrors you endured.” 

Aoba gave Ibiki a doe-eyed, sad look. “Please can we go home now?” Even making that pathetic face Aoba’s eyes were all wolf, predatory waiting. 

Ibiki nodded quietly, he had a lot to think about.

They walked in silence; not touching, as they reached the door Aoba broke the silence.

Aoba looked worried, after a deep sigh, he bluntly asked, “Why did you want to spar?”

For several minutes Ibiki didn’t reply then he looked down into Aoba’s pale gray-green eyes, they were more gray than green at this moment. “I wanted to be sure you could protect yourself.”

Aoba stepped in front of Ibiki stopping him, Aoba’s eyes were knowing. “You wanted to know if I could protect myself from you.”

Ibiki gave Aoba a distant look and nodded once.

“This is about sex again isn’t it?” Aoba’s eyes flashed an angry look.

“I think you should talk to Iruka… ask him. Ask him what I can do, will do to you.” Ibiki growled, frustrated and angry.

Aoba gazed down when they turned up once more his eyes were blazing, “I don’t think that would be a wise idea.” His calm voice giving no hint of the fury in his gaze.

Ibiki’s gaze was cold, “Why because you don’t want to face I’ll hurt you?”

Aoba’s gaze was vicious, “No because I’m not sure I’ll be able to restrain myself from killing him for what he’s done to you.” Aoba’s voice was made all the more ominous by the cold calm way he said it.

Ibiki’s anger calmed and he looked at Aoba with an odd baffled look. “What do you think he’s done? I’m the one who hurt him.”

“He made you like that, he wanted you to hurt him, he made you afraid you would hurt anyone you cared about… Do you know he’s happy? The things he’s done, done to you, they don’t bother him at all… he’s in love with Genma and forgotten all about you… who was really hurt?” Aoba stalked up to Ibiki his jaw clenching and growled, “HE USED YOU”. 

Aoba’s tone was vicious; although he never once raised his tone it was easily the most frightening sound Ibiki had ever heard from another human… and combined with Ibiki’s new ‘appreciation’ of Aoba’s ruthless efficiency the situation was turning serious.

Ibiki realized he needed to calm this situation before Aoba became any more agitated. So Ibiki did the only thing he could think of he grabbed Aoba by the shoulders and pulled him firmly into passionate kiss, Ibiki’s kiss turned hungry and fevered as Aoba responded with a vehemence that was almost intimidating.

Ibiki trembled with need, he wanted Aoba he wanted to sink into his hot body. Ibiki drew back just long enough to make the signs for the transportation jutsu. Aoba’s fierce gaze hadn’t left him as if he did not care where they were. Aoba’s eyes were demanding, hungry, determined… Aoba’s hands stripped Ibiki’s clothes firmly but without violence or aggression, just relentless single-minded determination, he was going to have what he wanted.

Ibiki felt swept along by his intensity, and his hands stripped Aoba with a burning passion. Ibiki wanted Aoba naked now, had to touch, to kiss, to feel his bare flesh immediately.

Aoba’s hands finished stripping Ibiki and he pushed Ibiki back onto the bed, ripping the rest of his own clothes off and climbing up Ibiki’s body to kiss and lick Ibiki’s chest and throat, grinding his cock into Ibiki’s hard stomach. 

When Aoba drew back he had an intense gaze that challenged Ibiki to deify him. Ibiki rolled over pinning his small frame beneath him and kissed Aoba hungrily, his kisses traveled down Aoba’s jaw line to his throat and Aoba writhed beneath him demanding, needy. 

Ibiki’s lips traveled down to Aoba’s chest nibbling and sucking as Aoba gasped and groaned bucking his cock up into Ibiki desperate for friction. Ibiki slid down pinning Aoba’s hips.

Looking up Ibiki saw Aoba’s eyes blaze and then widen with a gasp as Ibiki took his cock down to the base working his throat muscles around it, Aoba’s groaned deeply. As Ibiki rose back to the tip his eyes traveled to Aoba’s fierce gaze. 

Ibiki pushed Aoba’s legs up and spread them roughly his tongue making firm strokes over Aoba’s puckered hole and drawing moans so low they could be growls. Ibiki thrust his tongue in Aoba’s hole and Aoba’s body bucked into it.

“Now! More!” Aoba demanded and Ibiki sat back looked down at his demanding fierce Tsubame. “Now!” 

Ibiki’s lips twitched and Aoba’s eyes blazed. 

“Hn. More.” Ibiki agreed, affectionately. Ibiki took the lube and squirted some on his fingers, brushing the first over Aoba’s hole and feeling Aoba press into it, as it slipped inside Aoba gasped and writhed bucking hard on Ibiki’s finger as Ibiki stroked into his body. 

“More!” Aoba cried out his voice deep and lusty, his eyes closed in pleasure, at Ibiki’s pause Aoba’s eyes opened his gaze grew fierce again, leaving no doubt he would get what he wanted even if he had to push Ibiki back onto the bed and take it. 

Ibiki inserted another finger and Aoba arched and moaned then began to grind down on Ibiki’s fingers not waiting for Ibiki to start thrusting them. Ibiki curled them slightly bushing over Aoba’s prostate and causing Aoba’s breath to catch as he arched again.

Aoba’s low moans and writhing had excited Ibiki to a point his body shook with need and he dipped his head sucking Aoba’s cock as he inserted a third finger. Aoba gasped but in desire not in pain, his eyes opened and stared down at Ibiki shining a deep green with passion.

“Now.” Aoba gasped. “Fuck me now.” Ibiki removed his fingers and Aoba’s cock slid from his mouth with a pop. 

Aoba gave Ibiki a desperate fierce glare, as Ibiki pinned his hips to prevent his moving and slid slowly into his body. Ibiki could feel the muscles jump under his hands as Aoba fought to push down into him, but Ibiki held him still as he slowly sunk into flush. 

Aoba gave a frustrated whimper and attempted to move, Ibiki set flush in his body for a moment then began fucking him slowly. Ibiki’s cock was enclosed tightly, gripped by the hot snug clench of Aoba’s body and still Aoba fought him trying to move to thrust down to take him deeper, harder. 

Ibiki began to move faster as Aoba’s body loosened further to accept him, fucking him harder and deeper. Aoba moaned his struggles against Ibiki’s grip becoming less fevered, and as Ibiki started stroking hard and deep into Aoba’s hot tight body Aoba’s struggles ceased. 

Aoba moaned in delight, panting, his face flushed and sweaty from his efforts to get what he wanted. Aoba’s eyes blazed in passion and his body grasped Ibiki’s cock, his muscles clenching and releasing rhythmically drawing pulling Ibiki’s cock deeper. Ibiki groaned at the sweet torture, his cock felt like hands stroked it, milked it… it was everything Ibiki could do to resist coming.

Aoba’s eyes showed his need, but he simply asked, “Please Ibiki please fuck me.” With a quiet intensity that belied his expression of wistful desire. 

Ibiki drew Aoba’s legs up onto his shoulders tilting Aoba’s hips up to receive his thrusts and fucked Aoba fast and deep. Ibiki’s thrusts alternately hitting and brushing over Aoba’s prostate until he cried out his ass clenching firmly around Ibiki’s cock as he orgasmed and drawing a strangled gasp from Ibiki as he thrust deep and came.

Ibiki withdrew lowering Aoba’s legs and lay down gathering him to his chest, in a tight grip. Ibiki sighed, distressed by his lack of restraint. Aoba looked up at him, “Is there something bothering you Love?”

“Was I too rough with you?” Ibiki asked, his voice deep with distress.

Aoba snorted, “If you were any more gentle I think I would’ve had to flip you and ride you hard to get release!”

Ibiki looked down at him, and then stated quietly, “I will not hurt you, or allow you to hurt yourself.”

Aoba smirked, “If I wanted to hurt myself there wouldn’t be anything you could do about it…” Aoba grew serious. “But I don’t want to get hurt… and I don’t want to hurt you Love.”

“You can’t hurt me.” Ibiki smiled, amused.

Aoba’s eyes sparkled “Really?” He made a rapid series of hand signs so quick Ibiki couldn’t identify more than one and blew a spout of fire a foot to the left of Ibiki’s head.

Aoba rolled over onto his back drawing Ibiki down on top of him, “Pin me.”

Ibiki’s hands tried to pin Aoba’s, Aoba’s hands easily evaded his and Ibiki blinked in surprise at the speed at which Aoba’s hand moved quickly grasping Ibiki’s trachea.

Aoba released it, tilted his head and smiled, “Do I have to continue?”

Ibiki looked at Aoba in stunned amazement, “You let me pin you?” 

Aoba shook his head and gave Ibiki a sad smile. “I wasn’t pinned… It’s one of the reasons I’ve had few lovers… ‘big’ guys don’t like to be made to feel ‘overpowered’ or ‘bested’ by someone smaller than they are.” Aoba’s body relaxed, “I can leave now if you like…”

Ibiki laughed. Then cupped Aoba’s face and kissed him soundly. When Ibiki pulled back Aoba still looked surprised, then his face slowly broke into a smile his eyes glittering in delight. “You don’t want me to leave?”

Ibiki smiled, “Never again. I never want you to leave… stay here with me. Please.”

Aoba grinned broadly and hooking his legs through Ibiki’s he flipped him so he lay on his back Aoba laying on top of him grinning down at Ibiki. “Really?”

Ibiki cupped Aoba’s face. “Really.” Then kissed Aoba soundly. “I’m sorry I don’t bottom.” 

Aoba smiled “That’s ok because I don’t top... well, maybe, but only if you beg a lot.” Aoba gave Ibiki a naughty grin. 

Ibiki raised his eyebrows in amusement, “Beg?”

Aoba nodded with a wicked grin. 

Ibiki gave Aoba an affectionate smile, “Well see about that if it ever comes up…” Ibiki kissed Aoba tenderly, Kami he loved this man! It had only taken less than a week for Aoba to crawl into his heart and fill the void he’d had all his life.

 

\----------------

THE END


End file.
